The Keeper's Lament
by apriljunemay
Summary: Sent away for her protection, Hermione struggles to heal and forget her past. Under her Uncle Charlie's protection she meets the Cullen's and, most importantly, her mate Jasper. How will they help her overcome the demons of her past? Especially as the war escalates, old friends return and a secret Hermione has never told anyone about comes to light.
1. Chapter 1

_"Please, please don't do this! I can help!"_

_Remus caressed her cheek. But his gentle hand and soothing touch did nothing to ease the pain radiating from her eyes. "Isn't there any other option, Alastor?"_

_Moody grunted in response and grabbed her roughly by the arm. His fingers dug roughly in her arm and she was yanked from Remus' warm arms. Small bruises would decorate there tomorrow. "We've looked at every other option." He said as he dragged her down the stairs of Headquarters. "There is nothing else we can do. She has got to go."_

"_Remus! Professor McGonagall, please! I don't want to go. I have to help Harry." Hermione said between sobs. Her voice was pained and threatened to break. Pain wreaked her tiny body as reminisces of Bellatrix's Crucio still lingered in her bones. It had been bearable at Shell Cottage when she had been resting. But too soon afterwards she had been attacked captured and tortured again. If it hadn't been for Harry contacting Remus and the rest of the Order, she would be dead right now._

"_For being the smartest witch of her age you sure are stupid girl." Moody snarled._

_McGonagall was the one that came to her defence. "Alastor!"_

_Moody shoved Hermione through the front door and into the cold street. The air bit at her skin and immediately her limbs started to freeze. Her teeth chattered from the cold._

"_It's the truth!" he shouted. Moody turned and pulled Hermione close, grabbed her chin roughly and forced her eyes to glare into his. If he was bothered by the pained look in her face he made no notion of it. "This was Harry's idea, girl."_

_Hermione blinked rapidly. No, he wouldn't do that to her. He and Ron __needed __her. They wouldn't be able to find and destroy the Horcruxes if she wasn't there to help. But, as she looked around at McGonagall's and Remus' downtrodden faces, she knew it to be the truth._

_They were right, she thought. They had left me because…. No! I won't let them!_

"_Please." Hermione begged her voice barely a whisper. "Please, just let me stay .I…I-I'll do anything!"_

_For the first time since she had known him, Hermione swore she saw Moody's eyes soften. Gone were those darken soldier eyes, gone was the harshness and bitterness of an experienced veteran. No, now they were gentle – like her father's – and Hermione could see how aged he was. War had touched his soul just like it had touched her._

"_I'm sorry." He said softly so the others wouldn't hear. "I truly am."_

_Hermione felt his wand press itself against her stomach. Behind her, a voice rang out but was pulled back. The young witch closed her eyes as a sharp stunner hit her point blank. _

_And, for the first time, Hermione felt like crying._

* * *

Hermione woke with a gasp. Blinking, her eyes unblurred as she tried to focus on where exactly she was. All she knew was that she was uncomfortable.

"This is your captain speaking. On behalf of American Airlines we would like to thank you for choosing us as your airline carrier. Whether you are arriving for a visit or returning home, we hope you enjoy your time in Seattle. Local time is 10:47 am and the temperature is 64 degrees Fahrenheit."

Ah. Now she remembered. Immediately, her hands strayed to her stomach where the stunner had hit her. It was still sore. Moody could've been a little bit gentler in his hex. But at least it was only a physical pain. Harry… Harry had left her. He had promised he wouldn't and yet he did.

And Hermione thought that was the really hurt the most.

She had sacrificed everything for him only for him to send her away. Hermione could see where he was coming from. Heck, anyone could. If it hadn't been for him, they would have never gone to Hogwarts to search for the diadem. If they hadn't searched they would have never run into the Death Eaters. They would never have run, never would have been caught in the Room of Requirement, never would have run out of time and Hermione wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself to save them. Now, all he wanted to do was to protect her. But that meant sending her away.

That's how she found herself in Seattle waiting for her Uncle Charlie to take her home.

To be honest, Hermione hadn't seen her uncle since she was nine. But from what she could remember Charlie had been nothing but kind to her. She remembered him swinging her high in the air and reading her stories before she drifted off to sleep. Her cousin, Charlie's daughter Bella, hadn't spoken to her father for years, not since her mother had remarried. Hermione sort of filled that void. Even at Hogwarts Hermione would send him letter after letter after letter. Without owls of course. Charlie knew nothing of the magical world and if Hermione had her say – he wouldn't.

Hermione sighed as she picked up her school trunk from baggage claim and went to retrieve Crookshanks. People were staring at her. Perhaps they didn't normally see someone use a trunk. Yeah, Hermione guessed it was the trunk. After all, the only time people really _used _trunks as luggage was in those old time movies. The ones were the females travelled in carriages, or in those old west shows. That was probably it, Hermione thought.

As the airport attendant passed Crookshanks to her, the cat glared at the witch through his cage. His face screamed betrayal and Hermione couldn't help but sigh. "I'm sorry Crooks," she whispered sadly and poked her hand through the bars and rubbed his chin. "But we couldn't travel through the Floo and unfortunately cats have to be a cage."

Crookshanks looked up at her and rolled his eyes. _Don't they know who I am?_

Hermione giggled. "Sorry. But tonight I'll put out a fresh mouse for you, ok?"

A purr hit Hermione's ears and she continued scratching Crookshanks chin through the bars. After a few minutes, Hermione put the cage on top of her trunk and wheeled it towards the waiting room. She didn't have to wait long before a middle aged, salt and peppered man waved his hand excitedly to get her attention.

"Hermione!"

"Uncle Charlie!" Hermione screamed and ran into his warm embrace. Merlin she missed this. This feeling of being safe. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"I'm so happy you decided to live with me." Charlie said as he led Hermione to his cruiser. "It has been too long. What with you living overseas, you going to that fancy boarding school and … what the hell is that?" Charlie pointed to Hermione's trunk.

"Oh that?" She said innocently. "It's my school trunk. Since my school's being rebuilt I thought I'd bring it. You know, a bit of nostalgia."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry didn't exist to Charlie. Instead, the Grangers had told him she was accepted into Hogwarts – School of Excellence for the Gifted. The story was that it had been burnt down during the break and wasn't able to restart for the year. Students like Hermione would have to go elsewhere.

Charlie nodded and went to place it in the boot. He seemed surprised on how light it was. Hermione giggled. There wasn't much in that trunk. Just a few last minute things the Order had shoved in there for it to look normal. No, she thought patting inside her jacket, everything of importance was in her beaded bag.

Crookshanks sat in her lap on the way back home as Charlie told her everything about Forks. Truthfully, she was only half listening. She kept thinking back to her last real conversation with Remus.

"_I'm sorry, 'Mione." He whispered into her hair. His hands grazed her naked back in comforting circles as she cried into his bare shoulders._

"_You can't just leave me, Remus. I need you."_

_He pulled from him and pressed her back gently into her bed. His tender lips kissed her once, twice, three times on her lips as their two bodies pressed together under the sheets. "You don't need me anymore. Each day you grow stronger. So do I."_

_Hermione shook her head and gasped as Remus pushed into her. "You don't understand." She felt Remus's mouth on her breast and she moaned. "When I'm with you, I feel stronger and more alive. You can't say you don't feel it too."_

_Remus pulled his mouth from her nipple and groaned as Hermione clawed his back. He wasn't going to last much longer at this pace. Her warm heat was so tight around his cock. "No," He admitted into her breast. "I don't deny it. But it's only our bond. We do not love each other, Hermione."_

_She moaned as Remus rolled his hips and grazed that special spot inside of her. Finding strength she didn't know she had, Hermione flipped him and rolled her hips against him. She arched her back and gave him better access inside of her as she rode him. "Who needs love? Love does not exist."_

_With one final thrust, Hermione screamed through their joined release, his thick seed filling her with warmth. Sweat glistened the lovers' bodies, their fluids running over them both. Hermione fell onto the wolf's body as they both took deep breaths and inhaled each other's scents._

_Remus was the first to recover and pushed a single curl off her face. "You're wrong. Love does exist. One day you will find someone who will love you unconditionally. It's just not me."_

_Hermione shook her head and pressed it into Remus's shoulder. "I can't survive without you. I'll die."_

_Gently, he placed a single finger under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Just look at you, Hermione. When you first came to us you were a scared little kitten. You were afraid of everything. Now, here you are, allowing me to hold you in your arms. You've come so far. Promise me you'll never go back to that."_

"_I will if you both leave."_

_Remus kissed her. His tender lips full of promises and care. "No you won't. You are a fighter, a warrior, a lover. And, if you're anything like that girl I met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago, you're a survivor._

"_Don't sit back and let them win, my little cub. Show them what it means to be a Gryffindor, Nor Lorijem." _

Nor Lorijem. He never did tell her what that meant.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the car stop outside a simple, double story home with a green, double railed stairs leading up to the door. The garden was green, like the ones back home, and there were thick, dark hedges lining the path and under the alcove. It was white and simple, something that suited Charlie perfectly. But most importantly it felt like home.

Seeing the smile that graced his niece's face, Charlie sighed with relief. His home wasn't anything special but he had worked hard to make it one, even if he wasn't there most days to appreciate it.

Taking the trunk out of the back, Charlie carried it awkwardly up the stairs and into her room. "I know it's not much." He said, running his hands through his hair. "But I didn't really know what you'd like."

Hermione glanced around the room and smiled. Crookshanks leapt from her arms and jumped on the bed, instantly falling asleep. It was white, almost clinical Hermione thought. But that would change with a coat of paint. The bed was large and looked like a giant marshmallow. There was a dark wooden cupboard with a matching desk. On top of the desk was a black laptop, a light and a picture of Charlie and her when she was only 9. Behind the door there was a children's drawing – hers from when she was 4. It made Hermione laugh. Maybe, just maybe she'd get that framed.

"It's perfect, Charlie." Hermione said as she hugged Charlie tight. "I don't know what to say."

Hermione felt him smile into her hair. "I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to be happy."

Then Charlie let her go and playfully pushed her shoulder. "Come on Trooper. Unpack that trunk and meet me downstairs."

"Yes Chief." Hermione gave him a mock salute.

"We can go grab some lunch and then we can go pick up your car."

Hermione paused. "You got me a car."

Charlie smiled. "Nothing fancy, just a truck Billy's son fixed up for you. I won't be here all the time and since you need to get to school…. You do have a license right?"

Hermione merely nodded. She was instantly glad that Sirius taught her how to drive and got her that fake license. And a truck! Hermione loved trucks. Nothing could beat a good truck. Well… except for a good motorbike. But it wasn't like she was going to tell Charlie that.

When Charlie left, Hermione threw herself on the bed causing Crookshanks to hiss at her. But nothing could stop the smile covering her face.

Maybe Forks wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

AN:: Hey everyone. April May here with my first, yes my FIRST fanfiction ever on this site. For those of you who know my stuff this is going to be a ... little different from my normal stories. Not only will this be in someone else's world, (SHOUT OUT THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT STUFF. ALL STORIES ARE IP OF THE RESPECTED AUTHORS, PRODUCERS, ETC.) but they will contain certain elements I have never written about before. Also, unlike my other stuff I will answer questions from the readers, choose some of my loyal readers to perhaps read certain chapters before I release them, and for the first time release answers to some questions that I have received over the last few years of my traditional stories.

Just a note though that this story and this chapter IS IN BETA. So like always my Calender Girls and Boys, tell me what you think about it and if you think I should continue with it. Warning though, I am NOT a reliable uploader. So asking me for weekly updates will only mean I will probs only upload a quick few hundred words and a LOT of Q and A stuff.

Until next time...

April May out!


	2. Chapter 2

**HPOV**

Breathe in. 1. 2. 3. Breathe out. 3. 2. 1.

A cool breeze caressed my skin as I thought of my mantra. The peacefulness of the forest relaxed me. The grass tickling my feet as I sat crossed legged on the ground.

Breathe in. 1. 2. 3. Breathe out. 3. 2. 1.

Today was my first day of school and I was nervous. Weird, huh? Hermione Granger, nervous about going to school. But it was true. It had been so long since I've been to school – a Muggle one that is. I haven't even stepped foot in one since I was eleven. And it wasn't like Hogwarts was similar.

I could only thank Merlin that I had a photographic memory.

Breathe in. 1. 2. 3. Breathe out. 3. 2. 1.

The mantra brought the stress levels down. If there was one thing I couldn't be – it was stressed. If I was going to go back and help Harry, it wouldn't do me any good. Even if that meant having to put up with being the shiny new toy for a few months.

Breathe in. 1. 2. 3. Breathe out. 3. 2. 1.

My watch buzzed letting me know my half hour was up. Charlie would be awake soon and I still wanted to go running before school. But I guess that would have to wait. At least until I got a feel of the area first.

Sighing, I picked myself up and brushed myself down. The wind picked up and bit my skin with its icy teeth. Yet, it didn't bug me. In fact it just reminded me of home. Looking out over the woods, seeing the rain pelt against the window was just like looking at the Forbidden Forest. It was then when I remembered what Charlie had told me yesterday. Don't go in the forest, Hermione. You never know what lurking in the shadows. Merlin. These woods were its Muggle equivalent.

Well… without the centaurs, spiders, Gaunt, unicorns, magical plants and werewolves bit.

Stepping into the house, the sound of Charlie's alarm set off. Shit. Now I wouldn't be able to sneak into my room. His bedroom was right outside the landing. And, unfortunately, years of being on the force made Charlie super aware of everything – even when he was half asleep. If he was a wizard he would have one god-damned Auror.

Instead, I went to make breakfast. Grabbing the eggs and sausages from the fridge, I put in a few pieces of toast for my uncle. If there was one thing I was glad about it was learning how to cook. Merlin, Charlie had tried making dinner last night and that had been a disaster to say the least. Let's just say that today there was an empty fire extinguisher that needed to be refilled.

I sprinkled a little all-spice on the eggs and filled the plates. I had just placed them on the table when Charlie entered.

"You didn't have to do this." He said, running his hand through his hair. He should really stop doing that. He'll go bald before his time. "There was plenty of Lucky Charms in the cupboard.

I must have cringed because Charlie smiled. "Or Raisin Bran behind it."

Picking at my eggs and biting back a moan, I smiled. "It's no problem, Chief. I like cooking and I have a feeling I'll have to do a lot of it."

The rest of breakfast was in silence, and I enjoyed it. Every morning at Hogwarts and Headquarters was the same. An endless chatter of friends, Aurors and classmates complaining about the day ahead. Harry and Ron were no different. They filled the table with stories and plots on getting back at Professor Snape or scheming away to get Malfoy expelled. Honestly, you would think they would find nothing better to talk about. There was never a morning when Hermione's paper wouldn't be pushed down or getting covered in half chewed bacon pieces that flew out of Ron's mouth.

Ron.

Harry.

Ron and Harry.

I sighed. Thinking of them wouldn't change things. It certainly wouldn't stop this feeling of betrayal. No, I had to move forward.

I finished breakfast and washed it in the sink. Charlie was still reading the paper so I went upstairs to change. I had just got my shirt of when I brief tap came from the window.

A small, tawny owl sat on the ledge, waiting for me to answer. With a smile, I opened the ledge, I took the copy of The Daily Owl from its claws and placed three Knuts in its carrier. The tawny took a few sips from Crookshanks bowl, much to my familiars dismay, and flew away after a few small pats.

The Daily Owl was an international newspaper that I had subscribed to some years ago. Unlike the Prophet, the Owl brought a more… varied opinion on events. They actually reported news and not just puff pieces to fill in space. Flicking to the British section, there was still a picture of Harry, or public enemy number one, but there was added page of support behind it.

But I would have to wait to read it. I had school to get ready for.

I opted for a pair of light-weight jeans, a form-fitting white shirt and a casual leather jacket on top. It was simple and a bit of a modern classic. Topping it off with a pair of simple lion earrings – a prank gift from Charlie Weasley– I had to admit, I looked good.

That or the mirror was pulling some mean prank on me.

Grabbing my bag, I stuffed my beaded one in the inside jacket pocket and headed for the stairs. I was just about to leave when Charlie stopped me.

"You ready?"

"Yep." I said, popping the p.

"Got your bag?"

"Yes."

"Got your lunch money."

"Yes."

"Got your glass eye?"

"Charlie?"

"And your wooden leg?"

"Chief!"

Charlie mumbled. "Well I know you've forgotten one thing."

I frowned. "What now?"

A small smile lit up the Chief's face. "Your sense of humor."

A groan left my lips. "Now I understand why you and Dad are so close."

Charlie ruffled my hair. He locked the house and gave me the key. He was working a double shift tonight so I would be home alone until after dinner. Despite my attempts of calming him, I don't think he believed me when I said I'd be ok. It would actually give me a chance to catch up on some Muggle reading. I hadn't read anything Muggle since… Merlin I didn't know when. It would have to be some years now.

Waving goodbye, I gave a quick wave to Crookshanks through the window. It wouldn't be long before he magiced himself out of there. Getting into the red Chevy I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. I swear I almost died and went to heaven when I saw that red Chevy. And Jacob had said he would give it a check-up whenever I needed one. He was a sweet kid. But I swear that there was magic in the air. Jacob was tall and incredibly muscular. He was almost like Bill. Except he was only 16. 16! Merlin, he was so young. I had never seen a 16 year old look that that before. The closest I had seen were the boys from Durmstrang. But that was only after years of elite physical training.

I looked down at myself and frowned. Sure, I had a flat stomach and a healthy figure but I'm short and a lot weaker than them, even if I am a member of the 'fairer sex'. Still… Jacob was only a few years younger than me and looked like that? I felt like a failure.

I turned the key and the engine roared into life. I couldn't help my let out a throaty moan as I threw my head back. The car… it was perfect. It reminded me of when I was a child. My grandparents would take me on these trips through the countryside all in the comfort of the truck. One of my fondest memories was my grandfather riding through his farm with me in the back holding on for dear life. Yes, it had been dangerous – but it was fun.

Although the Chevy didn't go more than 55 miles per hour, it didn't take long for me to find the school. I looked at it and sighed. It was nothing but plain, light walls and a roof. There were large, bold letters on the front that read 'Forks High School'. Underneath was a large banner with the words – 'Go Woodchucks' with a neighbouring cartoon groundhog next to it. I just groaned. I was in Hufflepuff hell.

Dragging myself out my Chevy, I grabbed my bag and made my way to the front of the school. All around me I could feel the eyes of my classmates stare at me. Their loud whispers hit my ears.

"Is that….?"

"Chief Swan's niece?"

"I've heard she's British."

"I wonder if she's in any of my classes."

"What year is she?"

I had almost made it to the front door when a tall, dirty blonde boy stopped me. He wore a deep red shirt that hugged his arms. His legs donned a pair of worn out baggy jeans that, if not for a loose belt, threatened to fall to his ankles with every shift of his feet.

"You must be Harmony, Charlie's niece." The boy smiled. I cringed at the name. Before Hogwarts everyone called me that. It was a name I thought I would be rid of – especially since High School students studied Shakespeare. But I guess they just watched the Luhrmann movie and stopped.

Still I smiled. "Hermione, actually. You are?"

"Hermione…" the boy said, testing my name on his lips. Inwardly I sighed. I had a feeling Harmony would be all this boy could manage. "The name's Mike Newton. I was told to take you to the office."

"Actually, Hermione." I turned and saw another boy, with dark, oily hair and almond shaped eyes. "I was meant to take you but Mike here beat me to it. I'm Eric, by the way."

Eric stuck out his hand and I took it. "Pleasure."

Mike and Eric led me to the office. Honestly, I could have found it myself. After all, there was a big sign that pointed to it. I couldn't have seen it more unless there were big flashing lights around it.

Inside, a sharp featured woman – not unlike Madam Hooch – sat by a computer. "Name?" she said abruptly.

Come on, Hermione. Where's that Gryffindor courage. "Hermione Granger."

She didn't even bother to look up from the screen as she pressed a few buttons and collected the sheet of paper from the printer. "Here is a copy of your schedule. On your left you will see copies of our school prospectus which includes our rules and a map of the school. If you need anything else please talk to one of your teachers, classmates or myself and one of us should be able to help you. During school hours we expect to you to be here unless you have written permission and a phone call. No one is to leave early or arrive late unless they want to risk a detention on Saturday. Any questions?"

I blinked. The woman had talked so fast and so… sharply that it took me a few minutes to realise what had happened. Merlin! It was like Hooch and Filch had a love child together. "N..n…no." I stuttered and instantly I scolded myself.

"If you do, please ask for Principal McGuire or myself, Mrs Linch. The first bell will ring in one minute. If I were you I would head out now. On behalf of your Principal I thank you for choosing Forks High School for your education."

Where have I heard that before?

"_On behalf of American Airlines…"_

She must have been in the airline industry.

A lone bell rung from the corridors. Students laughed and chattered around me as they swiftly walked to their classes. Pulling my bag close, I looked at my schedule and saw my first class was on the other side of the school.

Shit!

"Hey Harmony!" Mike called out. "We're going to be late. Class 7B, right?" I groaned. Great. Just more time I would have to spend with the blond Ron.

To be honest, Home Room wasn't too bad. Granted, it was a waste of time but I did meet some more classmates. There was Mike, of course, and Eric was there too. A bright, bubbly girl who reminded me of Lavender sat down next to Mike. I think her name was Jessica. Or was it Lauren? No. That was who she was texting under the table. Well who ever she is introduced me to a sweet girl named Angela. Oddly enough she was like Neville. Sweet, shy and clumsy as anything. I just smiled at her. Angela would seem like the loyal type.

English wasn't too bad either. It was run by a young teacher named Kyle Maine who had this great enthusiasm when it came to teaching English. Next was maths run by Ms Peters. She was an old woman with a giant smile and a sweet tender voice. However, although she may have looked like a sweet grandmother, Ms Peter was a demon when it came to maths. Not that it was hard. Well… hard for me that is. But still I was yearning for my old arithmetic class.

The day was going relatively well until the lunch bell rung. Instinctively the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Odd. I thought. But then again, I am the new student. Everyone's' eyes will be on me. And they were. Merlin I thought my little walk before school would've fulfilled their curiosity. But no. It seemed like the whole bloody town had come in for a public viewing.

Groaning, I followed Angela to the counter and grabbed a chicken salad and a small pasta. I had just taken my first bite when Mike and Eric sandwiched me on the bench.

"Hey Harmony…"

"Hermione." Angela, Eric and I said.

Mike ignored us. "You liking your first day at Forks?"

I smiled at him. "It's alright. I mean, it's no private school and the syllabus is completely different to the one at home but it is absolutely fascinating! I really hope they teach us about non-parametric Bayesian modelling. Or maybe even Bregman iterations."

Jessica and Mike shared a glance. "Oh… you're one of those people." Jessica said. I barely held myself back from punching her in the face.

Angela gave me a knowing look. "Well for one I'm glad. We needed another nerd at this school."

I laughed. "That's a new one. Normally I get called an insufferable know-it-all."

"Well new country, new name." She laughed.

Another girl, Lauren, walked up and started talking to Jessica. Her long blonde caught the light and flashed a brilliant golden hue. Suddenly she stopped, pulled out a small compact and starting primping herself. Ridiculous really. There was already so much lip gloss lips could take. Right now they were almost blinding.

Angela gently laughed as she saw my face and tugged on my jacket. "Don't mind her. It's just the Cullen's." she whispered into my ear.

"Cullen's?"

The door opened and in walked 5 people. I didn't see their faces clearly; there were too many people in the way. But by the squeal coming from Lauren (and the lust filled eyes of males and females alike) they must have been attractive. The only thing I could tell was that they were pale, if the rest of them looked like their forearms at least. But this was Forks. Being pale meant nothing.

But then why was there chills running down my skin?

It was only when they took a seat that Lauren stopped. She smiled at me and cocked her head towards them. "The big one is Emmett. He's like the most amazing athlete you have ever seen but he's not in any teams. Coach has been begging him to join our football team but he refuses. Must not like team sports."

"His girlfriend is the blonde, Rosalie." Jess piped up. "Half the school is in love with her and that half are the guys." Her eyes turned sour as she took in one boys face. "She thinks she's so perfect."

Angela scoffed under her breath. "No she doesn't. You're just jealous."

"Of that bimbo? No way."

Lauren patted her on the shoulder. "Rosalie's twin, Jasper, is the pale looking one next to her with the blonde hair. He's very quiet but doesn't like being near people very much. I think that just makes him dreamy, don't you?"

I turned and looked at him. I could only see half his face as he stared at his plate, picking at it with his plastic fork. Turning back I merely shrugged and Lauren sighed. Looks meant nothing to me. After all, I did date Ron.

"Alice, the little pixie one, is a right bundle of energy. She may be short but watch out. She's a force to be reckoned with."

Jess was the last to introduce them. "She's dating Edward who must be the most amazing guy you've ever met. He's quiet, yes, but he pays attention to all the little things about you. Edward can tell, just by looking at you, what is going on with you. He always gives you a comforting word that leaves you just that little bit better. But, just like the rest of them he tends to leave everyone else alone. It's a bit creepy if you ask me."

"There's nothing wrong with being alone."

Mike put his arm around my shoulder. I didn't miss the piercing glare from Jess. "They spend all day together. School, class, home… They are all adopted by the same family. Imagine dating your brother!"

I shrugged. "At school one of my friends' family basically adopted me. I dated one of their sons and another friend of mine dated their daughter. In fact, the Weasley's adopted any of their kid's dates, their friends, their family…. Since no one left and people changed partners, in the end it was like one big incestuous family."

Lauren chocked on her salad as Angela burst out laughing. It must have been loud as most of the people looked away from the Cullen's and onto the laughing brunette sitting next to me.

Lauren gasped. "Oh my GOD! Edward Cullen is looking right at you, Harmony!"

"It's Hermi…" I turned and, for the first time, I saw Edward Cullen. No. NO! This wasn't right. I saw him dead. I saw him be buried. It couldn't be. It's not possible.

"Cedric." I whispered quietly before I could stop myself. And, even though he was half a room away he cocked an eyebrow in response. No. It wasn't Cedric. Cedric was dead. Cedric couldn't have heard that. No human could. I looked into his eyes, their amber pools hit my brown and I shuddered in response.

_Professor Lupin was sitting in front of the class as the class stared at the textbook. Hermione was late, a trait she was beginning to hate lately. But with a brief nod to the professor she took a seat before the class noticed. Ron had jumped, as usual, before asking about where she came from. Typical Ron. Oddly observant but still obvious to everything._

"_Vampires are pale, cold and calculating. While myths and legends say that they boil in the sun, detest holy water and shudder at the cross; the truth is that they don't. Many vampires walk among us. During the night and day. Can anyone tell me why?"_

_As usual, it was me that was the only one to answer. "Their skin is like marble which means that the sun can't burn them. Instead, the sun reflects light that shines like diamonds. However, if they stay in the shade or come out when it's raining or cloudy; they can live as humans do. Their tough skin also makes it almost impossible for anything to penetrate it. That's why the sun can't heat them up and besides from a fire based spell, such as Incendio, there is no spell that can harm them."_

"_Take ten points for Gryffindor." Professor Lupin said as he turned to the board. A large picture of a vampire began to take place as Lupin charmed the chalk to draw. "Now besides their cold and pale skin, they can be recognised by other such traits. Super human strength and senses, unusual talents and knowledge and most importantly their eyes. Vampires have either crimson or amber eyes depending on their diet."_

_Ron frowned. "But you have amber eyes. Does that mean you're a vampire?"_

_Lupin smiled as he did a small slicing hex on his palm. The blood pooled and fell in slow even drops to the stone floor. "Vampires don't bleed, Mr Weasley. My eyes are just a genetic condition."_

_Yes, I thought, a wolf condition._

I looked at him and my hand itched to curl itself around my wand. No, there were too many witnesses. I couldn't risk having the American Ministry on my tale. Not when I was hiding from Volder…

NO! Don't think of his name. Thinking of it will only make it that much easier to say it.

Angela frowned. "Hermione, you okay?"

I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality. "Yeah," I said smiling at her, bringing back the façade of Muggle Hermione. "It's just one of them reminds me of someone from home. Someone I want to forget."

"Need to talk?"

"No I'm fine. Hey, the bell's about the ring, you want to head to class? American Studies, right?"

Angela smiled. With a brief nod to Eric, the three of us got up to head to class. All the while I couldn't help but feel the five pairs of eyes watching me leave. Their cold, yellow eyes following me as I prayed to the Gods above for my safety.

* * *

**AN: **Heya everyone

Thank you so much for supporting me during this. You have no idea how... AMAZING... it was to see that within the first couple of hours of uploading I already had 2 followers. I went to sleep and it went to four. Currently, it is at 11 followers with 5 favourites. Oh you guys are magical. Special shout to MewRose who actually gave a review. You are amazing.

I am still unsure on whether I should actually continue with this story or not. This is the first project I have done outside of my normal web-book series and my official book series under alias. So I'm not really involving my wonderful editors, my translator gods and goddesses and my countless magical muses. Yet, I'm still unsure on whether I should actually continue with this story or not. I've only written 14K words at the moment and I can warn you now this story will be a long one with a fairly slow pairing at the start. However, I hope there is enough content to keep it interesting.

Shout me a review or a PM if you like, dislike, have any questions or queries about this story or me. I will reply to you directly, each and every one of you so I look forward to actually hearing from you. Well I should go now. Someones got to do my sensitivity analysis for a BCA. Gah I hate it.

Until next time my Calendar Boys and Girls

April May out!


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

For the first time in over a hundred years, I could feel.

Well… I could feel before but it was nothing like this. Since my change I could feel everyone else. I could feel their excitement, their curiosity, their confusion and their yearning. But today, I felt them from myself.

And it was all because of her.

My siblings didn't even realise it at first. Yes, we knew that there was a new girl, the Police Chief's niece, but her scent was almost non-existent to our senses. Looking back at it now, I don't think she had any scent. It was almost like she wasn't even there.

That should have been our first clue.

The second was Edward

"I can't get a read on her." He said softly, only so our ears could hear.

"Nothing?" Emmett questioned.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing. She's got no thoughts at all."

Then we heard it.

"Cedric."

A single name in a whisper too soft for human ears. Edward cocked an eyebrow as I frowned. Cedric… Who is he? Why is she saying this to Edward?

"Hermione, you okay?" The Angela girl asked as I whipped back Edward to us.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed. "You shouldn't have reacted."

Rosalie sighed as she picked at her salad. "Relax. She's a human. She wouldn't have even noticed."

"Yeah. It's just one of them reminds me of someone from home. Someone I want to forget"

I turned to look at her and gasped. A small, curvy girl with beautiful curly hair hung low on her back. It was wild, like a mane, but it suited the tiny girl. She… Hermione… smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes. They looked broken. Too broken for a girl so young. Something inside me made me want to reach out to her. Give her a little hope for the day. But as I reached out to her to caress her emotions and twist them to my will something made me stop.

No scent.

No thoughts.

No emotions.

"Shit!" I hissed.

Alice tipped her head. "What?"

"No emotions."

Emmett's face broke into a smile. "Two down, one to go. Alice?"

Hermione was standing to leave as we all turned to her. Alice was hushed, trying to break into a trance. Quickly, Edward grabbed a pad and paper. Instantly, Alice grabbed it and drew. A turret, a castle, three figures and flames. As the details became more complete, I watched as Hermione left the room with the Angela girl and Eric by her side.

"No way!" Emmett exclaimed.

A busted Hermione, with bloody cuts across her body and skull stood in front of a burning castle, with a boy on either side. Both, equally as battered as she, had the same broken eyes. The taller boy slumped as the battle roared around them. The other, the one with a lightning scar, leaned on Hermione for support. Small figures behind danced in a way that I had seen far too often. The dance of battle. The dance of death.

Alice sighed. "This is the only picture I could see. I can't get a grasp on her."

"No?"

"She's… blurry." She admitted reluctantly. "Everything around her is. But one thing is certain…"

Edward laughed. I could feel the smugness run off him. But it was Emmett that asked the question.

Alice looked at me. "Congratulations, Jazzy. You have a mate."

* * *

HPOV

You would think that after dealing with trolls, werewolves, mermaids, dragons, hippogriffs, Death Eaters and dementors that something as trivial as a vampire would mean nothing for someone like me. But it wasn't. Fuck, it definitely wasn't. But it wasn't their diet, their strength, or the power of their eyes that freaked me out.

It was their faces.

Okay… one face.

I had seen Cedric die. Not firsthand mind you. But I was there when his cold, dead body arrived on the Hogwarts grounds. I had heard Harry scream out his name as the memory haunted him for months afterwards. And, in order to understand, I had seen his death in Harry's memories. Since then, his death had haunted me too. Over and over again I saw it. That damned green light that connected with Cedric's body blinded me. Even as I walked to my last class I knew that tonight I would dream of his death again.

Sighing, I pushed open the door to the chemistry lab and gasped.

Vampires.

Three vampires.

Desperately I tried to think of their names. There was the big one, Emmett I think they called him, and the blonde on his arm must be… Rosalynn? No, it was Rosalie. And the other one… the quiet one… Jasper. They sat at a table by themselves, huddled over a Bunsen. Glancing around the rest of the room there were already students in groups of four.

Fuck!

"Ahhh…. Miss Granger, is it?" The teacher said. Miss Littleton was a tall, stick-like woman with overly large glasses. Behind them, it was impossible not to notice her dark green eyes. I swear if I didn't know better that she and that old bat, Trelawney, shopped at the same glasses store. Littleton's eyes practically took over her tiny face. "Would you mind taking a seat with the Cullen siblings? I'm afraid all our tables are full."

I nodded – barely – and headed over to their table. Even though their faces were turned towards the Bunsen I knew they could sense me coming.

Just play it cool, Hermione. I thought. You can get through this.

_When have you ever been cool, idiot?_

Shit! Even my own imagination knew that I was going to fuck this up.

"Hey." I said softly. When in doubt, play the new kid card. My heart sped slightly as three pairs looked into mine. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"We know." Snapped the blonde.

Emmett grinned, slowing off his unusually white teeth. "You've become a bit of a local celebrity 'round here. It's not often we get a new girl, let alone one from overseas. Better get used to the flocks."

I groaned as I sat in my chair. "I just wished they'd stop."

"You don't like the attention?" It was Jasper to respond this time. When I turned, I could see the strain in his body and the darkness in his eyes.

"Not really." I said vaguely, shaking my head. "At my old school attention meant trouble. Especially when you hung out with my old friends."

A large, pale hand was thrust in my face. "I'm Emmett." The owner of the hand said. "This is my girlfriend, Rosalie, and her brother, Jasper."

Despite everything, I smiled and took his hand. Surprisingly, the cold didn't shock me. Maybe because I knew what he was. "It's nice to meet you. All of you."

Jasper frowned. He went to say something but luckily at that moment the teacher began the class.

"In order to celebrate the beginning of the school year," several groans were heard, "we're all going to be doing a little experiment. At each table there should be four experiments, one for everyone. Now I want one person to perform it and the rest of the group take down notes. Then rotate so everyone gets a go."

Rosalie was first, creating a small solid at the bottom of the test tube when heated. Jasper was next, making the clear chemical liquid turn a deep blue. Emmett then made a small amount of nitrogen, if the popping of the match meant anything. Jasper and I took notes. The chemical compounded wasn't too different from my potions and arthimacy class. I always loved combining classes to provide a practical use for them. After all, it could save my life one day.

On another note, I was surprised on how well they were handling the fire. The raw, pure flame could've jumped from the match or Bunsen at any given moment and licked their marble skin raw. Yet here they were, lighting matches just to hear it give a small pop over the test tube.

Okay, maybe it was just Emmett.

For someone who could've been more than hundreds of years old, he was oddly childlike. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes that could only have been rivalled by the Weasley twins. Merlin forbid they would actually meet, let alone in WWW. No one would be safe.

Despite Rosalie's bitter comment before, she didn't quite so raw. Instead, the looks she gave her boyfriend were filled with nothing but love and admiration. She wasn't like the other girls in the room, who flicked their hair, checked their nails or reapplied their lips after each experiment. No, instead she seemed more… pure. Behind the yellow, her eyes danced as she watched the joy in Emmett's.

Jasper was different. Yes, he was quiet but he would watch them with a small smile on his lips. His clear cut features lit up every time his siblings touched each other's hand or shoulder lovingly. However, despite how happy he may have been, his eyes looked just as broken as mine. Still, every time I watched an experiment or looked down to my notes, I could feel his eyes watch me. They searched me, looking for a way to break down my walls.

And then, it was my turn.

My experiment was easy. Well it looked easy. All I would have to do was add a couple of drops of each chemical in a beaker and wait for it to heat up. Simple right?

Wrong.

And all it took was one drop of calcium carbonate.

Instead of the beaker giving off a small amount of heat it turned a light blue hue. It bubbled slightly as the surface of the liquid gave off a small amount of thick fog. Even though everything told me not too, I took a whiff of the concoction. A subtle, salty smell hit my nose and my eyes widened in recognition.

I think I just discovered the base for the Pepper-Up Potion.

SHIT!

The vampires just looked at me as I scribbled a small list of things that could render a base useless. Professor Snape had raddled them off in quick progression in our fourth year. It was during the time Ron had hated Harry for putting his name in the Goblet. He was malicious during that time and so most of the lesson was Hermione acting as a buffer as Ron tried to sabotage their potion. Desperately, I tried to remember everything Professor Snape had said that day. Bloomslang? Haven't got it on me. Lavender? Not enough sulphate in the beaker. Beetle eye juice? Yeah, just try explaining that one. I tapped my pencil against the page. That's when it hit me.

Graphite.

My pencil was made of graphite. Sure it wasn't pure but there should be enough in the lead to render it useless.

"Do any of you have a sharpener?" I asked, their yellow eyes watching me in confusion.

Jasper was the first to snap out of it. "Yeah. Hold on." He reached inside his pencil case and pulled it open. He was shocked as I snatched it out of his hand.

Immediately I took it to the pencil. Shaking the graphite fragments from the wooden ring, I dropped the pieces into the beaker. Slowly, the potion base stopped bubbling and the fog cleared away. It turned back into its clear shade. Reluctantly I touched the side of the beaker and sighed in relief. The beaker was warm. I was safe.

"Good, good!" Miss Littleton said over my shoulder. "Clear and warm. You've done the experiment correctly, Hermione."

I smiled and nodded my head slightly. "Thank you, Miss." She hadn't seen anything. That was good.

Now to deal with the vampires.

"What was that?" Rosalie bit at me. She bared her teeth and her eyes turned dark.

To my credit I did try to act shocked. It would've passed if it were Ron or Harry. But these were vampires, aged old bloodsucking creatures. Not 17 year old wizards. "I must have mixed the chemicals in wrong."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think you did."

"Well explain what happened then?" I hit back at him, placing the ball back in his court.

But it was Emmett who swung the racket. "Even if you messed up… how did you know how to fix it?"

Think, Granger, THINK! "Ummmm…. We did experiments at my old school to learn how to fix mistakes. This reminded me of one."

Never before had I been thankful for a ringing bell. But just then it sounded. Its blaring sound deafened my ears. Quickly, I got up from my chair. "It was great meeting you guys. Ummm… see you tomorrow, yeah?" Without waiting for a response I made my way swiftly to the exit. Almost immediately, an arm wrapped itself around my shoulders.

"Enjoy your first day, new girl?" Mike said, a large smile plastered to his face.

I shrugged. "It was… different." I admitted. "My school is so different. You know… elite school and all that."

He laughed. It was a rich sound that caused several people to turn and face them. Instantly the blood flowed to my cheeks. "Well now that you're here with us 'common folk', you should come out with the gang tonight. Pizza and a movie?"

It was just so… so... normal. I thought. Pizza and a movie with a group of friends. And Mike had said it like it was some sort of ancient tradition passed down through the ages. I had never been able to afford such a luxury with my friends. No, our lives were battling monsters and Death Eaters with a slice of Voldemort and Horcruxes on the side. From the moment we left Hogwarts in our sixth year we had been on the run. Then it was months of capture, torture, release and repeat. It felt so wrong to enjoy something so normal when the Order was still back home in the midst of war while I would be here watching one on a screen.

"I can't." Mike's face dropped. "I'm meant to call one of my friends from home. It'd be late but I promised."

"Well you're loyal. I'll give you that."

Yeah. Like a Hufflepuff.

Like Cedric.

Cedric.

The drive home was slow. I take back everything I said about this car. It wasn't great. It wasn't the highlight of my time at Forks. It was just too damn slow. I needed to be home. I needed to feel safe.

I got home, threw down my keys and opened the fridge. The cool air hit my face acting like a calmer against my skin. As the cold sensation hit, I only thought of three things.

1) My school had a family of vampires.

2) I had accidentally made a potion base in front of them. And

3) What the hell was I going to do for dinner?

* * *

AN:: Hey Calender Kids.

Grrrr. Not the happiest with this chapter and honestly... haven't written a lot since my last update, BUT I thought I'd let my wonderful readers, followers, reviewers and favouritors get another chapter before my last assignment and exams hit me. Speaking about them... 10 favourite and 30 followers. You guys are the best. Plus 188 visitors! You guys are the reason why I'm releasing this beta chapter.

On another note. Thanks for everyone who found my actual web series. Yes, yes, I have a web series but it's up to YOU guys to find it. It's also another reason why I don't update as much as I should. After all... I do get PAID for my other one. My publisher actually watches over my shoulder making sure I am writing and researching experimental drug and cult activities - not reading fanfiction like a normal person. Still... if you're reading this Chris... LOVE YOU MY MENTAL FRIEND :D

I had a couple of questions from these people, however. Picking one now. Thanks again Chris for printing them, decorating and placing them in my question hat.

Q: Is april may june you're real name or a pen name? cause that isnt your name writing for _

A: April May June IS my real name. Thanks Mum for that. But at least then I get to call you my wonderful Calender Boys and Girls. Actually, I shouldn't hate it as much as I do. My brother has it worse.

Special shout out to STP7-10SPLIT, who was my FIRST follower, and juniper81182 for being my FIRST favourite. Oh you two. Make me feel so happy.

Like always... shout me a PM, a review or a kiss and I'll get back with an answer. To MewRose and Emmeebee: thanks for the review. I'll be answering some of those things in some later chapters.

Until next time

April May out!


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

It didn't take an empath to feel the tension in the room.

Rosalie was screaming at Alice. I wasn't surprised at this. They had been doing that since the day Alice had arrived. My son, Edward, stood at Rosalie's side, yelling at Emmett who looked ready to punch his lights out if it were possible. Jasper sat on the couch, his leg twitching and his brow deep in thought. And my Esme, ever the peace keeper, was running between the battle fronts and keeping a firm hand on Jasper's shoulder. She looked at me. The worry was evident in her eyes.

"Carlisle." She whimpered. "Look at them."

Rosalie screamed. "There is no way I'm allowing that thing anywhere near me."

"You don't have a choice!" Alice yelled back. "She's staying. I've seen it!"

"No!" Edward shouted. He would've turned red if blood still ran in his veins. "The girl's damaged enough without having to deal with us. I say we get rid of him," he pointed to Jasper, "and deal with it that way."

"You are not getting rid of my brother, Eddie." Emmett's booming voice rattled the furniture. "And she is fun! Something you sorely lack."

"ENOUGH!" I commanded. Everyone stopped but the anger still remained. Rosalie was growling at her mate in disgust. Jasper was the only one who kept moving. The steady tap of his boot on the floor reminding me of that infernal clock in the hospital. "Now what seems to be the matter?"

"He," Rosalie growled, pointing at Jasper. "has found his mate."

I was confused. Finding a mate was a joyful thing. It was such a rare thing, even among those as ancient as we. It was even rarer for more than one mated couple per coven. Ours was basically unheard of with everyone but… scratch that… all of my family to be mated.

Edward frowned at my thoughts. "She's human, Carlisle."

"We were all human once or don't you remember? Hell, I was human when Rosalie was mated to me."

Rosalie scoffed. "I don't think you can call her human, Emmett. Or did you forget about class today?"

Esme's ears picked up. "What happened?"

Emmett threw himself on the couch by my mate. The force was so strong it caused Esme and Jasper to jump slightly out of their seat. Esme was shocked. Jasper barely noticed. His leg still twitched and his foot still tapped.

"We were doing these experiments in class. It came to Harmony's, ("Hermione's." Alice said.) turn and something strange happened. She did it correctly but the experiment didn't exactly turn out like it was meant to."

"What do you mean?"

'There was smoke coming from the beaker and it smelt different too, something salty." Rosalie admitted.

"That's not all." Edward spoke up. "She's got no thoughts. None at all. It's like she's brain dead or something. Jasper can't read her and Alice can't see her clearly."

Alice tugged on my sleeve. "Hermione, I can't smell her either."

"Smell?"

Emmett laughed. "No scent. If you couldn't see her you would think she wasn't there."

"That's not all."

I turned to Edward. He stood facing Alice, his eyes looking like daggers. She, in turn, looked sheepishly at the ground. Despite the shortness of her hair, it covered the majority of her face. Slowly, she pulled a folded piece of white paper out of her jacket and gave it to me. I unfolded it and I was shocked. Three figures stood, bruised and bloody from war. The youthful nature of their being only broken by the aged look in their eyes.

"She's a soldier." I said carefully, watching the others nod. "Well then it's perfect. A warrior vampire mated to a warrior human."

"Hermione is dangerous." Rosalie said. "There's just something about her that scares me."

Everyone stared at me wondering what to do. Well almost everyone. Jasper still sat on the couch, tapping his foot away. The only time I had seen him like this was near 50 years ago a few years after he joined the coven. I prayed to God he was not struggling with the blood lust again. It was kill him if his mate was harmed. I walked to him to comfort him with my wife. Her golden eyes were worried about our son. Bless her. Esme had embraced our children as her own blood. Even Jasper, a vampire over twice her age.

"Jasper," Esme whispered. "Are you alright, son?"

Jasper kept on tapping his foot upon our hard floors. Tap. Tap. Tap. But at least now he was taking deep breaths of air. It was more for comfort than survival.

I placed my hand on his leg and he stilled. His head shot upwards, his black eyes glared into my own gold. "Do you feel the bond?" I gently said to him

He took a moment to respond. "Yes. When I'm with her, I don't. I don't need to. I can see she's fine even though I can't feel her. But now… now that Hermione's not near me I can. I still can't feel her but I know she's safe and unharmed. My heart hurts." Jasper pressed his hand to his chest. "It hurts not seeing her. But it hurts to see her too."

"Why?"

"Her eyes." He whispered. It was so low that even with my heightened senses struggled with the noise. "Her eyes are so broken."

A smile graced my face causing Edward to groan. Obviously he had read my mind. "Then you need to fix that, don't you?"

Rosalie gasped behind me as Emmett stood up and high fived Alice. "You don't mean that thing will be near us. She's human and a freak! I can't…"

She rattled on, complaining to anyone who listened. (Not that they were anyway.) But for once I didn't care about the happiness of my eldest daughter. She would find comfort in the arms of her mate. As would I or Edward. My only concern was that Jasper would have the chance to have his.

And, as I saw his face, I knew I had chosen correctly.

Jasper's face lit up like he was standing in the sun. There was a wide smile on his face, one I had I never seen before. New life sprung into him like a bolt of lightning and instantly he sent an euphoric wave at us. It crashed down around us and cloaked us in its warmth. But it was his eyes, his eyes that really made me smile. For the first time since I had met him there was life in them. A spark that only a mate could provide.

Esme pulled him into a hug and mouthed a thank-you towards me. I chuckled. Seeing Jasper's face in that split moment was all the thanks I needed.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie around the middle and kissed her. And Alice jumped on Edward, wrapping her legs around his waist. Esme let go of our son and kissed me tenderly on the lips. My mate. My beautiful mate. I only hoped that Jasper could feel half as happy as she made me. He would be a lucky man if he did. But, seeing the faces of my wife and my children sobered me us dramatically.

I grasped Jasper by the wrist and he did the same. "You will need to careful." I nodded to him. "She is human and could be harmed. You cannot tell her about vampires. It is a crime and could bring unwanted attention to the family, Volturi attention."

"Of course."

"But no matter what drama she may be in or what role she plays in this so called war; we will help in whatever way we can. Hermione is now family whether she knows about it or not."

Jasper let go of my arm and hugged me. His arms caged me in. My mate smiled and smoothed his hair. "Now," she said softly. "before you go hunting, tell me all about this Hermione."

Jasper smiled and told her everything he had found out about her. It wouldn't be much, she was new after all, but Jasper would most likely get his contact to do some digging soon if he hadn't already.

Alice let go of her mate and came to me, her tiny hand nestled in my own. "You did the right thing, Carlisle. They will be happy."

"I know they will."

Her smile fell as she looked to me. "Life is going to change." Alice said soberly. "Hermione's life is going to change."

"She's mated to a real life vampire. Of course it will."

Alice let go of my hand and walked slowly to the stairs. "Not because of us." She clarified before she wisped away leaving nothing but her scent behind.

Edward frowned behind me. His mate had seen something that I knew. But what? What danger was this girl in?

Yet my family celebrated our newest member and I smiled. It didn't matter right now. What mattered was Jasper's happiness with his mate. I took a seat and sighed with contentment. Soon, our family will be complete.

* * *

AN: Hey my Calender kids!

AHHHHHH. So excited for this update. I know it's shorter (just 1.5 K words) but unless I included the next scene it'll be almost double this. Gotta spread out the goodness you guys. Also, I can honestly say that the total story I have typed up so far without the AN's is over 41 pages long. GAH! So long! But every time I open that document I just get these little tingles. Love it.

Some of you guys PM'd me about what I meant by a base for the potion. Well I always had this idea that each potion would have a base. After all... how can you get this liquid based potion by adding flowers, eyes and other such solid things. Perhaps if they had a base liquid it would help with melting everything down. That or something that would absorb the magical properties of the ingredients before they were strained out after the sitting periods. You would then have to have different basis as different potions have different things and ... well whatever.

No question this week... but I will do my shout out to meldz. She was the one who pointed out my mistake in Alastor in chapter 1 (should be fixed now) and actually called my work sexy. Ooooooo. Never been called that before. Mainly my work is classified under thrills and shivers. Love that I'm moving into a new category now. Although, (changing topics) I must say... I'm impressed with you're favourite story list. Might need to add some to mine. :D

Like always; read and review everyone. If you shout me a PM or a review this time... I'll pick one of you to read my next chapter before I post it. Warning though, it'll be a while until Jasper and Hermione get together and fanfiction kids will combine with the main page kids.

Until next time...

April May out!


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing more calming than running. Well as least that was what Hermione thought. Not the running away from Snatchers or running after a Death Eater type of running mind you. No, just mindless running. The type in which all you thought about was putting one foot in front of the other and to watch out for the trees. And in these woods, there were a lot of trees.

Yet Hermione ran. Her trainers hitting the damp ground and her heavy even breaths were the only noise she heard over the blood pounding in her ears. It was early, only 5 in the morning, but Hermione couldn't sleep. Honestly, she hadn't slept a lot since the last attack. Every night she would wake up screaming and her arm would open up once more leaving a small pool of blood on her sheets. It was common practice now to add a silencing charm to the wards around her bed at night. She didn't need Charlie listening to her screams. Nor did she want him to see that word carved into her arm. And now with the vampires around… If they came anywhere near her house, the smell of her blood may put them in a feeding frenzy. Hermione didn't need that right now.

No, all she needed to do was run.

Hermione wore her training gear when she ran. A pair of black, fitted running pants with a black crop top. Her wrists adorned a series of dark bandages which hid her wand holster from Muggle views. It was designed for efficiency, not for comfort, and they always left angry red marks on her arms. But they could be easily hidden and wouldn't scar her skin.

Hermione slowed to a stop and fell to the cold, grassy floor. Her breathing was ragged, but she forced herself to breath in deep. She shouldn't have stopped this soon. The last few weeks of bed rest had made her weak. Glancing at the angry, red cuts covering her arm, stomach and chest Hermione shivered at what they saw.

Slut.

Whore.

Mudblood.

Words cut or burned into her skin with cursed blades. Again and again, always on the same line. It was if they were practicing to write. Each time they reopened the cuts, they dug deeper into the skin. The last time they had dug so deep into her scar on her arm they had torn through the muscles and carved the words into her bones.

They had healed her of course. But Hermione had never been the same again. Even now, her arm twitched in pain and she struggled to hold things properly. To be fair she never sought out physical therapy, even by magical means. It would've meant time she didn't have. Time away from the war. Sighing, Hermione looked at Bellatrix's slur in her arm. Now all she had was time.

But there just wasn't anyone to help.

Groaning, Hermione threw her hands out and stretched. The cool air licked her skin and goose marks dotted her tiny body. Grass poked at her, tickling the thin strip of skin between her shoe and pants. Still, her chest moved up and down evenly.

Breathe in. 1. 2. 3. Breathe out. 3. 2. 1.

A lone meow pulled her out of her mental escape. Pulling herself up to rest on her elbow Hermione saw the culprit rubbing himself on a tree not more than a few meters from her body.

"Crooks? Everything ok?"

The ginger cat merely arched its back and lightly pawed itself to its master. He shook his leg every now and again, the light sheet of water annoying him. But he made it and rubbed his pudgy face into her foot.

Hermione smiled. "I'm gathering we had a visitor this morning."

"Meow."

"Come on." Hermione groaning, her muscles protested as she picked herself up from the grassy floor. "Better go see what it says. Want to run?"

Crookshanks yawned, pounced on a rock and licked his paws. Hermione huffed. She hated when Crooks ignored her. "Fine. Come home before I leave, yeah?"

The cat merely looked at her. A look of obvious duh decorated his flattened face. His master smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss before stretching and resuming her morning run. Maybe today, she'll be able to get back home before Charlie woke up.

She didn't notice the black eyes that watched her while she ran. But she did feel the chill along her spine.

Something was close, she knew that, and she had a feeling on what just who it could be.

* * *

_Redpaw,_

_Thankyou for your letter. Your knowledge of such antiques helped us understand the true value of our latest collectible. However, we have been unable to relieve ourselves of the piece. Our previous buyers have been unsuccessful. We lost contact with Sharp since our last visit to the seaside and it seems Fang has lost all their funds on our previous items. We did think of using Mr F. Fyre and Green but alas they are being monitored. So are such similar contacts._

_Prince has continued to make some more developments but unlike you had not been successful in his endeavors. It seems his boss is becoming more restless in his search for the young sprouts he needs for his project. Likewise, he has sent several of his colleagues after the one they mistakenly lost. Prince told us that it has become almost an obsession among them and that the Prince's boss has admitted that it is the sprout they lost that will not only help him in this project, but will help him for the rest of his career._

_On a personal note, we hope you are enjoying your holiday. We are taking good care of the house and the plants. Even the dog misses you. I swear all his does is scratch the door and paw around, waiting for day when his playmate returns. Even the comfort of my son does little to calm him. Although that may be because he misses his newest friend just as much._

_As for me, I miss you too._

_Romulus_

Words blurred into one as the parchment shook between her fingers. Her thumb ghosting over the careful words, etched with the fine pointed quill. Hermione had read that letter seventeen times since the small Pygmy Owl had delivered it that morning. Since then several tear drops had stained the words. The first had been when she had recognized that familiar script. The last being just a moment before, a corner from the school, the third time she had pulled over that morning to read the smooth parchment. But now she was in the school car park, caressing the ink drawn letters.

Remus.

Although it wasn't happy news; it was still news. The very idea of contact warmed her heart even though Remus's words chilled her bones.

For one, she had researched the location of the latest horcrux – the necklace – since Mundungus Fletcher had stolen it from Headquarters. They had gotten it; thank Merlin, but destroying it was the problem. Sharp obviously meant the sword, Griphook had taken that at Shell Cottage before they could use it and Fang evidently meant the Basilisk tooth from the Chamber. F. Fyre? That must be fiendfyre. And Green must be the Killing Curse. It was going to be more difficult now. Especially if the Death Eaters are now keeping track of any Dark Curses.

Secondly, the Death Eaters were after her. Hermione had a feeling of who, but unfortunately Professor Snape hadn't disclosed that information. What scared her though was the fact that You-Know-Who thinks she would be useful to his cause – and not just in the short run either. Hermione shivered at the thought. There was only one thing a Mudblood was good for in the eyes of the Death Eaters. And the thought of doing that with him made her gag. She prayed that she would be strong enough to evade his followers so it wouldn't happen.

And she hoped that Harry and Ron would be smart enough to not get captured.

Her fingers trailed thin lines over the next words. Sirius. Her fellow pack mate. During her time with him and Remus, they too had formed a bond with each other. Nothing like the one she and Remus shared of course, Remus was their Alpha, but it was strong enough for her to confide in him. Even now she could remember his warm arms around her as she cried or the comfort of his canine body as it slept on her bed whilst she slept. Sirius had not only became her protector; he had also become her pack mate, her lover and her friend.

And Teddy. He would be just starting to crawl now and perhaps even starting to gurgle nonsense words. Maybe he would have even starting teething, she didn't envy Remus at all if that were the case. But she did envy the fact that he had a child. A child that was made with love and not taken away from him.

Not like hers'.

A small tear left Hermione's eyes as she folded the letter once more. Merlin, she could smell him on the letter. In her mind she could imagine him writing this, sitting at the library desk, a goose quill loose in his fingers and watching Teddy play in the corner of his eye. The very picture of it oozed normality and comfort. All those things Hermione knew she couldn't have. Merlin. Why did something so normal hurt so bad?

A sharp knock on the window snapped her out her daydream and out of her seat. Her hand immediately felt for her wand hidden away in her sleeve. But it was only the blond head of the Mike boy that peered over at her, his face full of mischief. Hermione's heart slowed to a healthy level as the panic slowly ebbed from her body.

Forcing a smile on her face, Hermione waved back at him. He stepped back to let her out only to wrap an arm across her small shoulders. "What were you doing in there? One might think we scared you off." Mike said with a cheeky wink.

Hermione giggled. "Nope. Well… not yet at least." She pulled her backpack close and tried to shrug him off of her. However, Mike was oblivious to her plight leaving Hermione to carry her bag awkwardly around her knees.

"We missed you last night. Pizza and movies just weren't the same."

"I doubt it." Mike stared at her curiously. Idiot. "Well it's not like we've seen a movie together before."

Mike let go of Hermione's shoulders and grabbed the witch tightly by her arms. Hermione flinched. His hand was pressed on her scar. If he wasn't careful it would open it up again. "Well we can change that if you want. There's this great new werewolf movie coming out this Thursday…"

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione turned her body, well as much as Mike's grip allowed her to, and saw one of the vampires… Amen, Emen, Emmett heading towards her.

Something about it made Hermione shudder.

Mike's grip tightened causing Hermione to wince under his fingers. She couldn't deal with this. It was too much like their touch, their hands upon her skin. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but Mike's touch.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,…"_

Her voice was slow, calming herself under Mike's poisonous hands. Still, she mumbled her old school song under her breath until a large, cold hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Hermione, I've got those chem notes you asked for yesterday." Emmett said gently. "You wanna come with me to get them printed?"

For a moment, Hermione was confused. But she went with it. She would do anything if it meant getting out of there. "Sure. I didn't think you'd get them so soon." Hermione hated the weakness in her voice.

Emmett shrugged. "Honestly I took Jasper's notes. I don't think he'd miss them. Mike, mind letting her go?"

The two men glared heatedly at each other and for a moment Hermione thought Mike wouldn't let go. His fingers pressed into her skin and her scar threatened to crack under his hand. Yet, the witch felt the pain ebb away as the blond reluctantly released her from him grip.

Immediately, Hermione pushed her bag to her shoulders and rubbed her covered scar. "I'll see you in Home Room." And, with a brief wave to the boy, she followed the giant vampire towards to the school's open doors and to the student copier.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly. "For the notes and… before."

Emmett's face darkened. "If he does something like that again please, please, tell me or my brothers."

Hermione sat on one of the desks and pulled her legs close. "Why do you care?" she said, resting her head on her knees.

"We were the new kids once and Mike… Mike just reminds me of someone."

Curiosity stirred within the witch but she didn't press on. There was a look on Emmett's face that made her heart fall within her chest. There was so much sadness in it that it was painfully to look at. But Hermione continued to watch him and silence fell upon the two.

It wasn't until the copier stopped that Hermione moved. Slowly, she pulled herself up and placed her hand gently on his arm. "I promise, ok?"

The vampire nodded just as the school bell rang. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "Chem, second period. But I've got gym first up."

"O'Brian?"

"I think so."

Emmett's face lit up. "I've got that too. Promise to be my partner? I promise I won't try and kill you."

Hermione laughed. "Of course you won't. Too many witnesses."

A booming laugh rung out, scaring two students who walked past. Yet it was a comforting sound to Hermione's ears. It reminded her of Hagrid's laugh and those times the Trio would spend with him in his hut. But that was before the war. Before You-Know-Who.

The two said their goodbye's and went their separate ways. Hermione's heart instantly felt lighter speaking to the giant vampire. He was nothing like the stories they told at Hogwarts or like their depiction in Muggle horror stories. None of his siblings were in fact. Emmett in fact was nothing but a giant teddy bear.

And nothing made you feel safer than a teddy bear.

* * *

AN: Hey Calender kids.

FINISHED EXAMS! AHHHHHH! I am so very very very HAPPY. No more classes, lecturers, exams or the hour long travel back and forth to uni until February next year! I can actually sleep... hmm...

Last week I mentioned that if you PM or review me that you went into the running to read this chapter prior to release. This week... it was *drum roll please* meldz. Wonderful person right there. They did a quick read with some grammar notes. Don't worry meldz - you did a great review. It's nice letting someone else do my editing and grammar checks. It was the whole reason I got an editor. Although they *shakes fist* refuse to read this.

A few questions were asked by meldz in this chapter. But I'm going to answer only a few.

1) Why is she doing it with Sirius?

Well... wouldn't you? I'll answer it later. I even had a short idea of a one-shot that will answer MewRose's earlier question of why he wasn't there in chapter 1.

2) What's so bad about Teddy teething?

Oh honey... you haven't been near teething children have you? I don't know about you but most of the time I feel like spiking their morning breakfast with a baby panadol and rocking back and forth on my heels. I'm going to be a horrible mother one day.

and 3) Who was watching her in the woods?

Well why don't you guys try and figure it out. Shout out who you want and I may confirm it within the story.

Like last week... PM or review for a chance to read a chapter prior to release. Although exams are over I can't confirm or deny a regular release day. I just felt incredibly happy these last 24 hours.

'til next time

April June May

Ahhhhh. Glorious freedom.


	6. Chapter 6

HPOV

There was something definitely off with Emmett.

Yes, he was a vampire. I knew that. I accepted that. But there was no way anyone… normal… could like gym class that much.

The room was filled with nothing but worn out equipment and deflating balls. Black lines marked an indoor basketball court on the sickening yellow maple floorboards. Two, tired old basketball hoops hung from the ceiling, one of which looked ready to drop. The indoor stands stood off on the side with dark black carpet on its back wall. The rest of the walls were painted in a light, cream paint that would have to be at least 10 years old. Semi removed graffiti could still be seen on it and across the top, paint was beginning to peel. The ceiling would have been slightly better in my opinion if the face of a gigantic smiling badger hadn't been glaring done at me. Again, the paint there had begun to chip. To the point where one pupil of the demonic mascot had completely been removed leaving a soulless eye to follow you as you moved.

Yep. Definitely in Hufflepuff Hell.

Yet to Emmett the room was a playground. The space made room for endless possibilities to play games and run around. He didn't see the tattered string of the basketball nets, or the creepy badger. Emmett saw an adventure. The floor wasn't a floor. It was lava and the black lines were the safe lines. Broken tennis balls? More like perfect juggling bean bags. And me?

I was nothing more than his backpack.

Emmett's energy was contagious. He made me laugh and smile like nothing else with his antics. All he had to do was give me a small bounce on his back to make me squeal in his ear and tighten my limbs around his body before falling into a bout of giggles. Merlin, I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Not since Fred and George Weasley.

That thought sobered me.

No one had heard from the Weasley twins in three months. They were just meant to do a routine save and rescue of a Muggleborns' family. It wasn't even meant to be a high risk mission. Death Eaters hadn't even been sighted in that area yet. But something had gone wrong and they were gone. To the Orders' knowledge Fred and George was still alive. The Weasley clock still had them locked on to mortal peril. As much as it hurt Molly to see her entire family locked onto that, at least it was better than watching their name hands fall to the floor. It had hurt her to see them even shake. I don't even want to know what will happen to her when they actually drop.

"Hey," Emmett jiggled me. "You alright, Mia?"

I frowned. "Mia?"

Emmett shrugged and gently took me off his back. He bent down to my level, almost doubling over. "Hermione's too long, too strict. Mia is fun and short. Just like you!"

I pushed his shoulder. "Cheap shot, Gigantor." I turned, but Emmett grabbed me. His eyes were full of concern. "It's nothing, really. I was just remembering two of my old friends. They would always make me laugh like this. But I haven't heard from them in a while. I never even got to tell them I was moving."

The vampire went to say something but the teacher walked in. Mr O'Brian was a very lean man and tall like a street pole. He was someone I would've imagined was more comfortable huddling around a book in the library then someone teaching high school gym. His shoulders hunched forward and he rubbed his right arm nervously under his long black sleeves. I recognised that movement and my hand instantly went to my covered scar. Something had happened to him too.

"Ok, so today we doing the beep test." Mr O'Brian said, his voice cracking on the last word. "So everyone line up and warm up."

"Beep test?" I whispered to Emmett.

Emmett shrugged. "You run between these two lines in the space of this beep. The beep gets faster and so do you. When you don't reach the other line by the time of the next beep that's the level you are at. I'm surprised you haven't done it before."

Now it was my turn to shrug. "My school wasn't known for its excellence in sport."

No. Just magic.

We started. It was simple really, just like Emmett had said. But it wasn't hard at all. Soon, one by one my classmates started dropping like perridrops. Soon, it was only Emmett and I were left. But on one of my turns, my ankle gave and I tumbled to the floor. Emmett gave up only a few beeps later and collapse is a feigned sense of tiredness.

"You did really well for a beginner." The vampire told me breathlessly. "Didn't think you'd make it that far."

I stood up and quickly checked myself over. There was a small pain in my ankle from when I rolled it and a small pain in my right elbow from when I landed but it was nothing really. At least my scars didn't open up again. Blood around a vampire, animal drinker or otherwise, was probably not the best thing to have.

"Compared to my old mentor and his training this was nothing." It was true. Moody was an absolute slave driver when it came to my training. Up at three, running and defence until 7, combat theory til midday, magical duelling to 7 and more running til 10. I hated it. Hated every single moment. Yet someone had to protect Harry and Ron was certainly not cut out for Moody's training. "Plus, at my old school my friends and I spent a lot of time running from the caretaker."

Emmett laughed. The sound echoed within the hall and pulsed at the walls. If I focused past the noise of his laugh, I swear I could hear chips of paint crack off the walls.

Well at least I knew who was to blame now.

"Come on, Gigantor." I said, heading over to the side with the rest of the class. "Bet you can't take beat me in volleyball."

The vampire rushed past and gathered me in his giant arms. His fingers gentling tickling my sides. "You're on."

General POV

Jasper was in hell.

Firstly; the blonde boy. He had touched his mate, touched his Hermione. Not only that, he had caused her pain. Jasper could see in Hermione's eyes and in her voice as she chanted that song. Nothing would have given him greater pleasure than ripping that boys' hands from his body and watching him bleed to death. The boy, Mike as Edward was forced to remind him, wasn't even worth the draining. Jasper wouldn't even dare to drink the blood of a man who harmed his mate.

Secondly; Emmett. His brother had saved Hermione from the boy. Not him, Emmett. Edward, Rosalie and Alice had held him back from tearing that boy to pieces while his brother had protected her and removed his mate from harm. That was his job, his! His mate was in trouble, his beautiful Hermione, and instead Jasper had let another save her. Jasper had allowed another to protect her.

And thirdly; Hermione. It was killing him to not being able to feel her. All he craved was a gentle touch of love, the soft caress of happiness or a pure, blissful kiss to calm his nerves. Hell, even the sharpness of her fear would have at least comforted him somewhat. No, instead the bond had just given a pulse of warning as the boy walked towards her. It sacred him to not know what she was feeling. If he could at least feel her it would be so much easier to protect her. To get close to his Hermione.

His Hermione.

His mate.

Instead, Emmett had done it. Emmett had saved her. Even now, he could hear them talking outside their chem room door.

"You sure you want to go in there?" Emmett said cautiously. "If you don't want to see Mike we can get a note from the nurse."

Hermione sighed. "Trust me, a hormonal teenager with a semi-violent streak is the least of my problems."

"What do yo…."

Hermione pushed open the door and stepped through. Immediately, Jasper stood like the good ol' southern gentlemen he was. His action caused several heads to turn in his direction. Rosalie instantly groaned in frustration. They were meant to play it low, not turn peoples' heads. But Jasper didn't care. He only cared about Hermione.

A wide smile crossed his face as the two locked eyes. She, on the other hand, merely frowned in confusion. Yet she still made her way to the table with Emmett following closely behind.

Surprisingly, it was Rosalie who was the first to speak. "So," she started, the hint of a smirk on her lips. "you've already started some drama. Isn't that right, new girl."

If Hermione was annoyed, she didn't show it. "I told you yesterday. Attention means trouble. However, I'm starting to think it wasn't all Harry's fault."

Jealousy rose up within Jasper. "Harry?"

"My best friend." Hermione whispered. She flinched slightly and shook her head. "Was would be a better phase. Harry was like my brother until… just a few weeks before I got here actually. But he and Ron, my other best friend, just… abandoned me when I needed them the most."

Jasper placed a tender hand over her own. It was twitching slightly and all he wanted was to calm her. Instead, Hermione winced and yanked it from his grasp in a speed that could only match a vampire. "I get it." Hermione continued. "I do. I know why they did what they did. But there are just some things I will never forgive."

Emmett wanted to say something but Jasper pulled him back. There was a look on Hermione's face that just broke him. Her eyes… those haunted eyes that tore into his soul screamed out her pain and betrayal. Jasper had only ever seen those once before.

In this reflection of his own face.

"So," Hermione instantly perked up. "Any fun things to do in this town?"

Rosalie laughed. "Not a thing. You may have come to the most boring and mundane town in America."

"Oh I doubt that. Uncle Charlie has got to make a living somehow."

"Well we do get the odd crook now and again. There was once this guy who stole a roast chicken at the local store. Was in the paper for weeks."

"How'd he do it?"

Emmett laughed. "You thinking of stealing one?"

Hermione shrugged. "Never know when you need a chicken."

Jasper leaned forward and urged her to join him. Slowly, she rose from her chair, her arms holding her up to get in close enough. "He stuffed it inside his shirt." Jasper whispered; his breath hot against her ear. "He made it to the front counter before the heat of it almost burnt the skin of his stomach."

Hermione laughed. The sound was like music to Jasper's ears. God, he didn't know a laugh could be so magical. It was like a soft melody, a warm embrace against his marble skin. And, he focused hard enough; he could almost taste her pure cheer.

Emmett chuckled at the witch, relief washing over him. He had worried about the girl. "Our family go camping every now and again. Mostly every time it's sunny. Sometimes we just go on the weekend."

Hermione placed her hand to her chest. "My family used to do that too. My parents have their own dentistry practice and at least once a month we used to go somewhere and just camp for the weekend. Mostly, it was just my Dad and I, but it's some of my favourite memories from back home."

"Maybe you should join us one time." Rosalie purred.

"I don't think Her…" Jasper started.

Hermione nodded. "I'd love to." Her eyes met Jaspers' from across the table. She smiled and her mate smiled back. "I would really love to."

* * *

AN: Hey Calendar People!

Sorry for the delay in publishing. There were a whole range of factors that all seemed to work against me and this chapter. But I prevailed! YAAAAHHHHAAAA!

This week my little reviewer beta was Lucy Greenhill. Wonderful lady right there, who fixed my mistakes and gave the thumbs up for this chapter. No questions were asked but luckily... I have a range of character questions from my other page. It's a bit too late to cut them up and make them pretty so random generator it is. You should actually see Chris' face right now. I think I broke him by denying him his arts and craft project.

Q: If you could assign a song to any of the characters, who would it be, what would it be and why?

A: I love weird questions.

Firstly, I've always had this fascination with Severus Snape. Isn't he wonderful!? His entire role as a spy, his caramel voice just oozing sass. Love it. But if I had to pick a song it would be Robbie Williams "Man for all Seasons". Yes I know it's kinda cliche to have a spy song, but honestly, because of its joking, upbeat attitude I can just picture the trio just singing it to annoy me. Can you picture it! Snape just glaring at them as they dance around him singing the song? Love it.

Although I'm pretty sure you're talking about the Luxwell series. In that case I would pick Jackson Hunter and his song would be "Wonderful" by Gary Go. I just think that with his positive attitude and refusal to let everything get him, his friends and his team down. Again, a total cliche karaoke song for him but I just can't let him go.

So again, thanks for the new reviews, the new favourites and follows. Also; if you PM, review or shout me an email on either site you go in the running to be a reviewer beta. It's just a preview, fix up mistakes and have some questions answers. Have fun!

OH AND BY THE WAY. There was amazingly super dooper mega awesome foxy hot hunky dory news this week. I will be doing a meet-and-greet for my readers of the Luxwell series in Brisbane, Australia on the 3rd of December. I'll also be doing a reading of the newest installment and a physical upload. Thank you guys for making this possible. When Chris found out he immediately drove to my place, broke into my house and jumped on my bed. It was the best 3am news I have ever received. And it's all because you guys wanted it. For more information, there are details on the main page.

Until next time

April May out!


	7. Chapter 7

**PM ME IF YOU WOULD WISH TO BECOME THE KEEPER'S BETA :D**

**HPOV**

"Hermione, would you stay behind, please?"

Everyone gathered their textbooks. Hesitantly, I leaned over to Angela. "Got an idea?"

Angela just shook her head. "Careful though." She said, tossing her bag over her shoulder. "Mrs Miller doesn't take to kindly to back chat."

I pressed my hand to my chest in mock horror. "How dare you. Me? Back chat? Absurd!"

Angela just laughed. She moved swiftly out of the room – a talent for someone so clumsy – before turning back. "Good luck!"

I chuckled under my breath earning a scowl from the teacher. Her lips were pressed firmly together and her eyes scrunched back into her skull. Unfortunately, I didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Mrs Miller's face always looked as if was sucking on a lemon.

Mrs Miller sat on her desk. "Hermione," she started, gathering papers on the table. "How are you today?"

I frowned. That obviously wasn't what I was expecting. "I'm good, Miss. Nothing to complain about."

She nodded. "And your classes?"

"Nothing too hard." I shrugged. "Although," I scrunched up my face. "I don't see the point of computer typing myself. Pen and paper are far superior." Well… quill and parchment anyhow.

"Then why are you taking it?"

I shrugged again, this time hiking my bag higher up onto my shoulders. "It was better than ceramics."

Her lips resembled thin lines now, as if they weren't there but merely drawn on. Like her eyebrows. "I," she said firmly "took ceramics."

Oh sweet Mer… "I'm not saying it's useless. It's just I don't think it'll be useful. For me, that is. But I'm sure your pots are just fantastic."

Silence filled the room. It hung thick in the air like heavy fog. Two piercing, grey eyes drilled into my skull. But I couldn't look at her. Suddenly the sickly green carpet seemed very interesting.

Actually … I wonder what caused that stain in the corner.

"Tell me, Hermione." Mrs Miller said sweetly. "How much do you actually know about American History?"

"Honestly?" Mrs Miller nodded. "Not that much. Just what was relevant to basic British History. You know… World Wars, Boston,… just the main things. Why? Am I failing? I can do some extra credit, or do some more reviews. Did I fail a quiz?"

Mrs Miller shook her head. "No, you aren't failing. But I was wondering if you would like to get a tutor."

"A tutor?" I was confused. I've never had a tutor. I _was _the tutor.

"Yes. We Americans are known to be a proud people. We have pride in our country, in our freedom and our history. Although you are doing quite well, I feel like if you had someone to teach you more than the basic information you will definitely excel in this class. Perhaps it may even shame some of your classmates to actually open their textbooks for once."

I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not allowed to leave unless I say yes, aren't I?"

A short huff of amusement left my teachers' lips. "You catch on fast."

Shrugging my bag off my shoulder, I let it fall to the ground with the dull thump. Quickly, I sat on of the student tables and crossed my ankles. "So," I responded. "Who you got in mind?"

* * *

**GPOV**

There was something oddly comforting about the quiet. Quiet was consistent. Quiet was reassuring. Quiet was reliable. And, most importantly, the quiet was relatable. The quiet didn't ask for someone to understand it, nor did people try to understand it. No, there was more of a silent acceptance between them. The quiet protected you, and in turn you gave it life.

It wasn't very often that Hermione was given such a gift. The last time she had truly been in quiet's tender grasp was while she was on the run with Harry and Ron. She had been keeping watch as the boys rested. Yes, it had been lonesome, tiring and she had been scared out of her mind every time an owl hooted; but oddly enough it was the safest she had ever felt during that time. There was no fighting, no plans to find horcruxes or spat induced stress. It was just her, her wand and the quiet.

But now the witch just sat, alone and unafraid, wrapped up in quiet's cold embrace.

She had only been out there for a few minutes when something was thrown down next to her. Hermione didn't even bother turning around. She didn't have to. Not when she knew who it was.

"I'm fine, Jasper."

The vampire sat down next to her on the green bench top. He gathered the thrown sandwich and pressed it into her hand. "Why aren't you eating inside?"

It was a valid question. It was lunchtime. Every day since she had started at Forks High, Angela had all but carried Hermione to their table. But the more Hermione sat there, the more disturbed she felt. Every day without fail Mike continued to stare at her. Jessica hated it and Hermione was becoming a frequent target of the pseudo Lavender's petty attitude. Just yesterday Jessica had 'nudged' her so hard that Hermione had almost fallen down the stairs. If it wasn't for Jasper…

That's why she was out here. The air was chillingly cold and the sky brought upon the promise of a thick storm. No one in their right mind would spend their lunchtime out here. Not unless they were desperate. Mike might have this mild obsession with her but he was still incredibly arrogant. He wouldn't dare think that Hermione was that desperate to avoid him that she would risk hypothermia.

"I prefer out here." She admitted reluctantly.

Jasper's face darkened. Gone were the amber eyes Hermione had gotten used to seeing. Instead, they seemed to be replaced by a deep, dark black. It made Hermione shiver.

"You could sit with us."

It was valid. Although the Cullen's seemed to be the ones the others wanted to be, no one seemed to go near them. Plus, Emmett was there. Emmett was fast becoming someone she could rely on. Even Rosalie seemed to have warmed up to her slightly. But whether that was because of Hermione's friendship with her boyfriend, she didn't know. And then there was Jasper. There was just something about him that made her feel … _real_. Hermione knew she would be safe with him around.

The only problem was Edward.

His resemblance to Cedric Diggory was uncanny. Not only his face, but some of the quirks Hermione had seen in Cedric in the last year of his life. The way he tapped his pen twice before he used it every time without fail. The way he tugged on his earlobe when he was bored. And, that intense look he got on his face when he looked at someone, as if they were a puzzle to solve. Everything down to the last minuscule detail screamed Cedric.

Hermione couldn't deal with that again. She had already lost one Cedric. She doubted her heart could take the loss another one.

"Another time." Hermione said instead, ripping open the sandwich and taking a bite.

"You know…." Jasper said. "We really aren't that bad. We don't bite."

The sandwich caught in Hermione's throat as she laughed. Jasper thumped her softly on the back. "It's not that I think your family is bad. It's just... I need to work on some things right now."

A sigh was heard beside the witch. Jasper sat beside her, his hand running through his blonde hair. Strangely, Hermione watched him, her own hand twitching against the table. She wanted to replace his hand with her own. Feel his locks between her fingers. Something told her it would feel like cool water against her skin. But just as quickly as the feeling came another quickly tapped it down.

"Look. Give me time. Moving here, leaving home; it's a big change for me. Letting go of who I was and the people I left behind isn't going to be easy." Jasper opened his mouth to say something but Hermione's finger moved to hush him. "But I must admit. Emmett, Rosalie, and even you are making it a lot easier for me. Just don't rush me."

Jasper nodded and Hermione retracted her hand. Instantly he wanted it back. Just a touch – that's all he wanted. He wanted her hand of his shoulder, in his hair and in his own. But his mate wasn't ready for that and he was patient. Jasper had all the time in the world. He just hoped that she would too.

Instead of wallowing, Jasper picked himself off the seat and thrust his hands into his jacket pockets. "Well just yell if you need me." He had just turned around when the sound of her golden voice pulled him back.

"Jasper, wait." Hermione whispered, her eyes looking everywhere but his. "There is something you can do."

Jasper's heart leapt. If it could beat, it would've been the soul of a drumline. His mate wanted him. His mate needed him. "Anything." He said. And it was true. If she wanted the moon he would pluck it from the sky and place a piece in her hand. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that his mate was depending on him.

"How good are you at American History?"

* * *

**AN: **Hey Hey Calendar Kids!

So not only am I proud to give this chapter (short and unfulfilling it may be), I am also pleased to announce that the Luxwell part 1 is going to be turned into a short trial run internet show. I am SOOOOOO excited. And... I've been given script and casting privileges as well. Now I can literally make my passion come to life and create my little puppets and make them dance. Whahahahaha.

Also... it was great meeting two of my readers during the little meet and greet last wednesday. One of which (**cough cough Alice cough cough) actually came up to me and said "Soooo Hermione and Jasper hey." Again... I am so sorry for sputtering my water over you. And the heated glances my editor through at you. I don't think she approves of this little fan fiction of mine. But it's not like the Luxwell series is written like this. This is more of a break should I say. One I struggle through and muster the courage to post. Even my master copy of the entire document has got my little notes berating me for such crappy chapter endings.

Anyway... this chapter was reviewed by the wonderful meldz again. She did a fantastic work on the chapter and gave me a few comments. Although... I have to admit... the classes mentioned above (computer typing and ceramics) I got from are actual American high school class lists. Are you serious? Not knocking it but do you guys only take classes like that for a semester during high school? Man... we keep the same subjects for the last two years of high school. No changes.

I was asked if there was something going on between Cedric and Hermione. Well... the answer is yes. Nothing major really... but I wanted Hermione to show a bit more a crush during her school years. Not on Krum (he may be mentioned later, idk) and heck no to Ron. Plus... I wanted her to have more of a personal reaction to the return of the Dark Lord. Sooooo who better than to pick someone who he killed and who's double she now goes to school with.

Also... I am looking for a beta. As much as I would love to ask for a beta officially... I won't have a clear schedule of release dates. Soooooo if you feel you can give me harsh feedback, have something worthy to bring to the story and is VERY good at editing (cause I sure aren't) please send me a PM. Don't worry though... people who PM or review still get a chance to pre-review.

Thanks again for the continued support and hope to see you again sometime soon.

'Til next time.

April June May


	8. Chapter 8

Normally, Crookshanks was a fairly docile cat in the mornings. He woke up, had his breakfast then usually skulked around the house and garden looking for trouble before falling asleep once more at the foot of the witch's bed. It was a rare experience for him to make a noise other than the occasional chatter (AN: Yes, the sound of a cat getting frustrated at the sight of prey is called chattering. Getting happy is chirping) at a bird or purr at his mistress' hand running through his fur. But even then, it was out of sheer annoyance at the false rat that plagued the freckled boy or the dirty blond girl and her disgusting perfume that she sprayed left, right and centre; often catching in his fur and leaving a smell that lingered for hours later.

But something was different today. He could feel it.

Then, he could hear it.

Immediately, Crookshanks awoke with a loud hiss. His mistress merely turned in her sleep, her mane curling across her face. Usually, he would let her sleep and explore the situation himself. But if it was what he thought it would be, Crookshanks needed his mistress and her magic.

He meowed this time, loudly, but still she slept. Crookshanks meowed again, and again, getting louder each time with no prevail. So he did what any cat would do.

He jumped.

His feline feet rose from his usual sleeping spot by her feet and cleared her body. It wasn't fair really. The witch slept as if an infant would and her body was not much longer than a small Nozzly. Crookshanks easily cleared the distance, spread out his claws and landed, with a dangerous growl, right next to the unsuspecting witch.

His mistress screamed and Crookshanks could see the shell of her quiet magic spell shake with the volume. Yet, it held, and he was grateful for it. It wouldn't do for the older man, the one with no magical core, to come to her rescue. This was something they needed to do alone.

"For Merlin's sake, what the hell was that for?" the witch complained. Crookshanks leapt from his spot and moved until he was sitting on the ledge of the single window. From here, he could see where he needed to go. But, from experience, he knew his witch could not.

Crookshanks could see the look of confusion on his mistress' face as he pressed his own to the glass of the window. "What, Crooks?" He heard his mistress. "Is there something out there? Do you need to go outside?"

He meowed in confirmation and raced to the door. He scratched it with his paws, carefully as to not bring out the claws. He had seen both the wolf man and the black dog man do the same thing once. It disgusted him, to compare himself to such creatures. But if it got the message out there, Crookshanks would do it a thousand times over happily.

His mistress opened the door and walked down the stairs. She was slow, far too slow in his opinion, and as if to hurry her up he started to push at her feet in irritation to get her to move faster. As much as he loved his mistress, she was terribly slow in the mornings before her run.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She hissed angrily at him. As they reached the front of the house, she ripped open the door and waited for him to move through it. Crookshanks didn't. He needed her to go with him. The witch wouldn't if he went out first. The door would close and everything would go wrong.

As if sensing his hesitation, the witch sighed. "Honestly? You need me to go out there?" However, something instantly sobered her up. Yes, yes. Please get it. "Is there something out there? Someone's in trouble? Can you lead me to them?"

YES! She had got it. His mistress wasn't called smart for nothing. She ran back into the house, only to run back outside again and lock the door with a soft click. He, of course, was already at the tree line waiting for his mistress to follow. There was a moment of hesitation as she rolled her wand carefully in her palm. It would be dangerous to use magic here. He knew that as did she. Even her quiet spells at night pushed the limits to keep her safe. But if all went to plan she wouldn't need magic. Just the magic that lay inside that bag that his mistress kept on her at all times. The one that Crookshanks could see hiding in her pocket. Cautiously, she took a step, and another, and another.

And then they were off.

He was glad now that he had followed his mistress during her runs. Now, he had knowledge of the forest that he wouldn't have had otherwise. It would help him now as he followed a scent he hadn't smelt in a long time now. The further he went, the more panic he could smell. Going a little further, he could smell the pain. It wouldn't be much longer before…

"Can you smell that?"

Of course Crookshanks could smell it. He was an animal. He was a cat! But he couldn't get angry at her. After all, his mistress was only human. It wasn't her fault she was born to a lesser species. And even though his witch was… a witch, her senses wouldn't change until her two halves become a whole. But that would only happen when…

"Oh Merlin!" The witch gasped. And immediately, Crookshanks was overtaken by his mistress.

It only took him less than a minute to reach the other side of the clearing. But still, by the time he got there, the witch was already kneeling over the mass of blood and flesh. Parts of its skin was ripped open, attacked by a wolf less than an hour ago, and its glorious red and gold plumage was left in a bloody disarray. The bird's wing hung limply at its side. Its feathers too had been ripped straight from the skin from its fall. There was a flick of a tail, a good sign of life Crookshanks had to admit, with each flick against the earth leaving a line of burnt grass in its wake.

All in all, the phoenix was in bad shape.

His mistress seemed to realize this and she quickly whipped her wand for a quick diagnosis test. The bird, despite its injuries, cawed at her and attempted to peak at her with his beak. But the witch wasn't going to let that stand.

"Now none of that. I mean you no harm." She said firmly. "I don't want to see you hurt."

The bird cawed defiantly. Slowly, his plumage fizzled and the smell of burning feathers reached their senses.

"Stop, stop! If you don't fix your wing it might not set properly. Do you not wish to fly again?"

There was a cackle, a pop, then silence as the feathers cooled once more. His mistress nodded her head. "There," she whispered gently. "that wasn't so hard was it. Now, do I have your permission to check your injuries?"

The phoenix hesitated. Crookshanks hissed in frustration. His mistress was there to help. If it was going to be so stubborn he would have never went to the trouble. The witch needed to be safe. Yes, she did. And being here did not help that. If the bloody bird couldn't appreciate that, then maybe he will just call his mistress away.

But then, it blinked. The blink was slow, as if it was unwilling to look away in case she attacked. But his mistress wouldn't. Not she. She only nodded in return before returning to her work. The golden glow of her wand morphing into states of red and blue.

His mistress frowned and tsked under her breath. She pulled open her bag and Crookshanks watched as her arm disappeared. The fire-birds own widened slightly at the sight and he wished he could smirk in its direction. Obviously, the bird hadn't much experience with witches and wizards. Not many of its kind did in fact. But it was still amusing to see others, regardless of species, marvel at his mistress' power. But it could not have her. No, she was his mistress and his alone.

Slowly, the witch fed the bird potions and they did its work. The skin of the phoenix closed and its feathers had regrown. But the wing…

The wing had not.

"I'm sorry." Crookshanks heard her say. Her wand slashed through the air and created a gentle splint for the wing. "Skele-gro only works on humans. Your wing… it'll have to set on its own."

That was a problem. The phoenix could not fly. Lying here… it'll likely be the meal of the next predator to come along. Or, if a human would walk past it wouldn't be able to hide. Coming home with his mistress wouldn't be possible either. The older man had no magical core and his mistress would not be able to fire proof the house just in case. Otherwise they would find where she was through her magic.

But then Crookshanks saw it. His mistress had an idea.

Gently, her hand reached out for the bird. "Do you trust me?" she whispered. "I need to carry you."

Again, the bird hesitated. But still it allowed the witch to lift its body in her arms, its tail kept safely away from her skin.

The three of them walked, well two of them anyway, towards a thick clump of trees not but a few minutes from their new home. The witch sighed, and softly placed the phoenix on the floor. Her arm disappeared in the bag again, this time pulling out a large, canvas tent.

"It's flame resistant." She explained. "And magical. So you will be able to move freely inside of it. I'll bring you some rats, or mice, and see if I can find you a specialized potion for your wing." With a flick of her wand, the tent was erected and the witch pushed open one of the flaps. "I'll hide it, set up my warding stones so nothing will get to you. Once you're healed, you'll be able to go on your way."

Crookshanks could feel the curiosity coursing off the bird, but still hopped slowly towards the tent. His mistress must have surprised him. Not many must have treated it well before. Maybe it had had some experience with magical folk after all.

His mistress rushed around the tent. She cleared away the tables, the chairs, and every breakable thing in the room. Now there was plenty of room for the large bird to move around. Its eyes watched her as she moved and after some minutes she did the same. Her body slowed to a stop and eventually the only movement in the room was the witches' eyes as they blinked.

A single clocked chimed. Once, twice, three times before settling on a six. Crookshanks panicked and chattered nervously at his mistress. Instantly, she broke free from her trance. "Merlin." She called. She was often calling his name these days. "Charlie's going to have a panic attack if I'm not there." His mistress rushed from the tent, only to run back in a few second later. "Crooks, can you look after him until I get back? I'll be home right after school, I promise."

Crookshanks blinked up at the caramel eyes above. He would. He would do anything for his mistress.

She had only been gone a moment before the familiar felt the bird turn its black eyes onto him. But he would not give it a reaction. He knew what the phoenix wanted. He knew what all animals wanted.

_The human is different._

_Aye,_ thought the cat. He knew the bird could talk. _The human is different._

_Does she know?_

Crookshanks arched his back and stretched. _No._ But others had. Animals mainly, magical ones. It was what drew him to her in the first place. But Crookshanks had been the first to know about her. He had known since the first time she had picked him up in that awful store all those years ago.

But he wasn't the only one to see her. No. The wolf man had sensed it too. Crookshanks was only glad that he hadn't outright and said it. The two had formed an… unlikely alliance when it came to the topic. But the familiar knew it wouldn't be too long before others knew about it.

The phoenix made a small trill sound. Its song filled the air with the bird's happiness. _Nor Lorijem._

Crookshanks nodded. _Nor Lorijem._

* * *

_AN: _Hey Calender Kids!

Happy Holidays everyone! Here's your present! A brand new chapter. This one was reviewed by the amazing and wonderful **alexma**who did some fantastic editing for the chapter and got a quick preview of what Nor Lorijem means. For the rest of you... that will be explained later. Sorry.

For the other people I PM'd about reviewing the chapter. I don't know what happened. Maybe you have your PM notification turned off... maybe you have a life. I don't know. But if you reply to it before the next chapter is going out you can be the previewers.

As always... review, PM and like. And I will try and get your next chapter out soon. But I can tell you... chapter 14 is going to be a LONGGGGGGGG chapter.

Also. If you know a cross over BETA. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM ME! It won't hinder your chances for a preview. Not at all.

Until next time...

April June May


	9. Chapter 9

It was beautiful to watch Hermione study. There was just something so trivial, yet so wild, about her. Maybe it was the way she bit her lip that made him want to take it in his. Or perhaps it was the way her hair grew frizzier with every stroke of her pen that made him want to dig his hands in it. But in the end it didn't matter; whatever it was, Hermione was beautiful. "You having fun there?" she said coyly. There was a sly smile on her lips as she watched Jasper come out of his trance from the corner of her eye. A sheepish smile crept across his face and Hermione laughed. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined a vampire looking so… so… embarrassed. There was just something so… human about it.

"You know," Hermione started again, "instead of watching me suffer through American History, you could actually help me, Mr Tutor."

The vampire chuckled under his breath and move smoothly over to the witch. For the most part, she ignored him, but Jasper could see her awareness of his very being. Part of him was glad. It showed that, despite the fact she was human, Hermione also felt this bond between them. Another part, however, was murderous. The way she was aware of him, the way her heart beat fast out of fear and not passion, showed she was used to looking out for danger.

That was when Jasper swore his mate would never have to do so again.

He could feel her eyes watching him curiously and immediately his eyes strayed, admittedly reluctantly, towards the mass of books on Esme's walnut coffee table. Her careful, handwritten notes lay delicately on top.

Hermione leant over his arm. He could feel her peppermint breath against his skin. "Everything seem alright?"

Jasper nodded. "The American Revolution. You've done well on the essay. The dates, the facts… even the patriotic vibe. You've done well for a Brit."

Hermione threw her pen on the table and rolled back hard into the couch. "That's just it! You guys just make me feel so guilty."

"Why?"

A single eyebrow rose. "I'm a proud, British citizen in a class full of Americans learning about the _American Revolution_. Every single time one of the British politicians did something wrong, everyone looks at me." Hermione sighed. "It's not like it's my fault."

Jasper laughed. "You're the symbol of the tyrant nation."

"The Proclamation Act of 1763 was set to protect Native Indian land and lower defence costs. Ok, it did cut off some states… but your forefathers were taking native land. And then we relied on the Navigation Acts to collect money but there was so much smuggling it never worked. So when the British Parliament tried to stop it, the Americans saw this as an infringement of their time honoured rights, which then…"

A cold finger silenced her lips. They were so warm, so soft. Jasper just wished her lips were pressed against his own rather than his finger. "Let's just stop you there before you say something you'll regret."

A hand pushed his own away. "See that's exactly what I mean! If you guys only…"

"We're home."

Instantly, Jasper was hit with a flood of emotion. After spending hours just being able to feel… himself… the rush of sensations was drowning him, the sense of cheerfulness, happiness and curiosity rushing over in thick waves. There was just too much. His heart just couldn't take it. He found himself breathing heavily, the sense of anxiety rising up in his throat. As if by instinct, Hermione caught his hand in hers and forced him to look into her eyes. Panic laced her eyes but still Jasper found himself focusing only on them. Caramel was such a warm colour, a safe colour, and, slowly, the emotions started to ebb away.

"You ok?" Her voice was timid. There was fear in it, if the hitch in her voice was anything to go by. He must have scared her.

Jasper merely nodded. He was still trying to focus, to find a simple emotion and latch himself onto it like a lifeboat in this raging sea.

Emmett rushed into the room, his arms full of groceries. They must have run into Carlisle and Esme while they were in town. Thursdays were the day they both went to the shops for food. Good, good. Both were usually calm and self-sure. Those emotions were easy to follow.

Sure enough, the two heads walked hand in hand in the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise that Jasper still had company over," Carlisle said. Although his face was calm, there was a mischievous undertone that made Jasper scowl.

To her credit, his mate didn't seem fazed. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just about to leave."

Esme clapped her hands together. "It's no problem whatsoever. Come, come. Let me get a good look at you." Hermione was immediately pulled away by the mother vampire and twirled around. She stumbled, only to be caught in a tight hug. "Oh, aren't you just adorable!"

"Hermione," Jasper said after his mother let his mate go. "This is my mother, Esme, and my father, Dr Carlisle Cullen."

"You're a doctor?" Hermione was shocked.

Carlisle nodded. "I specialise in microsurgery. Although, in small hospitals like Forks, it's nice to go back to general."

If Hermione were a cartoon, Jasper was sure her eyebrows would hit the ceiling. "Well," she said with a slight curtsey in her step. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And you as well, Mrs Cullen."

Esme pulled her into another hug. "And _you_, Hermione. It's nice to meet one of Jasper's _friends_." Jasper groaned from the corner. "None of my children seem to bring anyone over. What were you doing? Homework?"

Hermione nodded. "I was just defending my ancestors, ma'am."

"You can defend them all you want." Jasper pointed out. "Just don't do it in class. Don't want to start another war now, do we?"

Hermione flinched, something that wasn't missed by any of the vampires. Instinctively, Hermione muttered "We are already in one."

Tension was thick in the air. Carlisle shuffled on his feet, his brow furrowed in confusion. Esme just looked at Hermione. It was the same look that Jasper was given when he arrived. A look that he had never wanted to see, or feel, again.

The look of absolute pity.

Like always, it was Emmett was broke the tension. "Hey Mia!" he said loudly, gathering Hermione in his arms and bringing them both down on the couch. His face got a mouthful of her curly hair and she laughed as he mocked coughed from the discomfort. "How was study with the Major?"

Jasper coughed in discomfort as Hermione looked at him. "Major?

"You know," he saluted. "Atteeeeeeeention!"

Hermione mirrored him. "Sir, yes sir!"

Carlisle smiled. "Well I need to finish up on some paperwork. But it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, sir." Hermione smiled back at him. "If I get hurt, I know who to call."

"You get hurt often?"

Her tiny shoulders shrugged. "Not that often. My friends got hurt _way_ more than I did. They were almost permanent residents of the school hospital wing."

Emmett laughed. "Seriously?"

Hermione jumped up onto her knees on the couch. "There was this one time," she started, her face lit up from the memory, "Ron was attacked by a giant dog and dragged into one of the school tunnels. Broke his leg. Or the time Harry fainted and fell 30 feet to the ground. He broke his arm. Although the teacher on site didn't really help with that… Or when this snake got loose in the castle and attacked a group of students, myself included. It felt like I was in the hospital for months."

Emmett matched her posture. "You went to school in a castle?"

_Of course he'd focus on that,_ Jasper thought.

His mate only nodded furiously. "It was amazing. There was this huge lake next to it as well. And, in the winter, we would have these amazing snowball fights and spend time ice-skating. There were these huge towers, and dungeons, and the library. Oh, the library! It was absolutely the best library I have ever _seen_! I remember the first time I saw Hogwarts. I was eleven and it was just so… so… magical."

And, for the first time, Jasper truly saw her smile.

It wasn't like those false smiles she gave in class. Or even like the large ones she gave to Emmett. No. This one was a true smile. The kind of one that spread from ear to ear and eye to eye, and brought a certain sparkle to those caramel orbs. Brought on by a memory and reflected on her lips, the single moment burned itself forever in Jasper's mind. The feeling was so poignant that it was if her memory became his own.

As if she remembered he was in the room, Hermione turned towards him and, it wasn't for Emmett, he would've swept her up in his arms. But Emmett was there. And so was Carlisle and Esme. Instead, he merely watched her and her smile.

And he promised himself. He would make her smile again.

JPOV

I had turned into one of those men I used to hunt. Rapists, murderers and thieves. Yes, like me, they stalked their victims, intending to harm or even kill. But at least I had done it out of necessity. They did it out of enjoyment.

But here I was, sitting in a tree, watching my mate sleep from across the field.

I hate myself.

I couldn't even see her. Hermione had closed the thick, green curtains and I couldn't even hear her breathe in her sleep. But as much I wanted to be near her, I couldn't.

I didn't want to, I _couldn't_, turn into them.

However, it was almost a blessing in disguise that I was this far away. A loud ring came from my pocket and I groaned_. If it's that blasted Edward again, I am ripping his arm off again and not giving it back 'til school._ I thought.

Luckily, it wasn't. "Jenks. I was wondering when you would call."

A small cough was heard on the other end of the line. "Mr Whitlock. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I know it's late."

I dropped from the tree with a loud thunk. "Not at all. I've just been… checking up on someone."

"Well," Jenks said nervously, "I just sent that file you asked for. The one on a Miss Hermione Jean Granger."

"Good work. Payment will be…"

"But I must admit, she wasn't what I was expecting."

My curiosity spiked. "Expecting, Jenks?"

I could hear Jenks take a long drag off his cigarette. Pity really. The last three months he'd spent trying to kick the habit had gone to waste. "Hermione Jean Granger, born September 19, product of an affair between a Miss Kera Mainlee, deceased, and a Mr Johnathon Granger. Her father is married to an American, Jean Granger nee Swan, and they work together as dentists. Her school records showed she was intelligent, incredibly so, with a passion for reading if her library card record was anything to go by.

"But, at the age of 11, she virtually… disappeared."

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Jenks sighed. "She was accepted into a school by the name of Hogwarts. However, nothing is known about the school. Not a thing. There is no website, no contact numbers, and they aren't registered on any school lists. I wouldn't have even known it existed if it wasn't for the fact that some important people to _very_ important people went to that school." Papers shuffled across the phone line. "The secretary to the Prime Minister, some high end assistants to television executives and newspaper reporters, several members of the Royal Guard… The interesting thing, though, is that within the past few years most, if not all, of these Hogwarts alumni have gone missing. And two were found dead just a few months ago."

The Major growled inside of my chest and panic grew for my mate. "You think this school was the reason they were attacked?"

"I… I… I don't know. But I wouldn't rule it out."

The Major growled again, but this time I let him out. There was a danger out there, a killer, looking for his Hermione. His MATE. I bared my teeth into the cold air and roared in anger.

I didn't even care that Jenks was still on the phone.

"Mr Whitlock? Is… is everything ok?" His voice was timid on the line. I could almost see him sitting in his chair, the cigarette shaking dangerously in his hand.

"Anything else?" Inside, the Major was still roaring. Frankly, I wanted to join him. But, instead, I grit my teeth together, the words barely audible through my lips.

I could almost feel the fear running off the lawyer. "Her parents. I couldn't find them. From all reports I found, they sold their house and practice, but after that? Nothing. Just like Miss Granger did when she went to that school of hers."

The ground crunched under my feet as I paced. The steady thuds against the earth started to sooth the Major. However, it did not calm me. "Is it possible they are under government protection?"

"Doubt it. After all, that British girl hasn't changed her name. And, she is living with…" there was another shuffle of papers, "her uncle. If she, or they, were being targeted that would be the first place they would look."

That was true. But it didn't stop the fact that Hermione's parents, or those other people, were missing. Was the school the reason, or was there something else entirely? What was surprising is that they all were basically second in charge. Never anything more, or less.

It was almost as if they were planted.

Was Hermione a plant? No, she couldn't be. There was nothing important here to be a plant for. Plus, she was so young! Hermione was barely a woman, still a teenager in this modern society. There was no way that she was a plant, even if the others were.

Therefore, it must be the school. There must be some sort of secret about it. Hermione had mentioned it had tunnels, dungeons too, but that was fairly common for old castles. But there was always the case of what happened during chemistry. The way those chemicals reacted… how her face lit up with recognition … and the way she countered it. No school, regardless of how 'gifted' it was, would ever teach its students that. Whatever this… this 'Hogwarts' was, it was not a school. It must be something else entirely.

And I'd be damned if I wasn't going to find out.

* * *

**AN: Hey Calender Kids**

How is everyone doing? Good? Good! Now on for the rest of it.

This chapter was reviewed and edited by the amazing and fabulous **Emmeebee**. Not only did she go through and read the chapter, she went through with a fine tooth pick and picked it apart. There was 40 comments. 40! You have no idea how scared I was at the beginning of that. Even my editor looked over my shoulder and was like... "Good job." And she's a professional. Emmeebee has also agreed to become my beta. YAY!

I also got a curious question from CandyPop929 who PM'd me this week. And I'm sorry... I have to answer it

Q: If your name is April June May, why is your username April May June?

A: Ahhhh good question. It all came down to my email. I tried aprilmayjune, no go. April June, no go. April May, no go. So finally it got to apriljunemay. And yes, it does a number. But honestly I gave up and just agreed to the number. So when I made my username... I just made it copy. Well... without the number. So I either sign of April May, April May June, (or most likely) April June May. Makes things simpler.

I also want to give a shout to **j-jip**. Not only have they done reviews for most, if not all, of the chapters but they are writing this amazing remus/hermione fanfiction at the moment. So I highly recommend As the Moon Rises.

I always look at my followers stories.

Like always, read and review and I'll send someone a nice little preview as well.

Until next time, guys and gals.

April May June


	10. Chapter 10

EmPOV

Despite what everyone thought, I wasn't stupid.

Okay… they didn't think of me as being _stupid _stupid, just… not the-shiniest-vampire-in-the-pack stupid. I had never been one for books, classes or school. Even just learning something for the fucking hell of it made me want to throw something. But smarts didn't always come from what you read.

It came from experience.

It was how I knew that Hermione was hurting. Even more so than the average bear. It wasn't an 'ouch, stubbed my toe' kind of hurt, but more the 'I've been through some bad shit' kind.

Rosalie had had that same look when we first met. The way her eyes seemed to look at everything but someone else's. The way she went off at everyone at the drop of a hat, disappeared into herself for hours at a time, and cringed at everyone's touch. She had never done it to me, I was her mate after all, but it taken decades to get over it. I still remember when she told me what her human fiancé had done. I had wanted to kill him, turn him, then kill him again for doing such a thing to my Rose.

Instead, I remember purring when I heard what _she _had done.

It was because of that I was pissed off with Jasper. Hermione was no different than Rosalie had been, despite Rose's objections Mia was just being human. She may smile, she may laugh, but it wasn't really there. I had never seen her flinch, but she never really got close enough for it to happen. What really got me, however, was the lack of reaction.

Every time Jasper caught her, every time those girls knocked her down or that boy looked in her direction, Little Mia did nothing. She didn't even shrug. Instead she just… survived.

And it killed me to think she had to.

Mia had grown used to it. She had gotten _used _to it. All the pain and the names. Yet she still smiled that plastic smile of hers and kept on walking.

To date, I had only seen three real smiles. The first was during gym class. Mia had really let her hair down then and all I had done was carry her on my back. The second was when she talked about her school. The way she described it, the huge towers and the giant school halls… it was fucking incredible. But it wasn't until I left that I remembered Alice's drawing, the one with her standing, bruised and bloody, in front of a castle just like the one she had described.

The third and final smile I had seen was right now.

Mia had packed her own lunch, a salad of beans and pickled vegetables with these disgusting balls on top. Maybe it was just my vampire senses talking but it smelt, and looked, absolutely revolting.

But then again, looking at Hermione's face said she thought the same.

After watching her face squirm at the sight, I finally had enough. I thrust my full plate towards her. "Euck. I don't know what that is but you should just throw it away."

"It's a falafel salad," she said, rolling her eyes, "and it happens to be quite popular." To prove her point, she put a ball into her mouth. All she did was make her face contort in disgust.

"Look, you don't even like it. So why eat it?"

Hermione swallowed. "Because it used to be the favourite food of someone I knew."

And there it was. That smile. That same painful remembrance of the past that lit up her face while tearing at her heart. That same smile that made her hand reach for her heart lovingly yet let her fingers curl from the pain.

A perfect mix of contradicting emotions.

Rosalie appeared with Jasper behind her. Quickly, I gave a kiss to my mate and we both purred contently, too low for the humans to hear. Jasper, however, strolled in and took a seat next to Mia. I chuckled at the sight. The usual stick in the mud, emotionless statue had the biggest smile on his face. And all because he was near his mate.

"Hermione," Jasper purred comfortably, "tell me about your last school."

Mia's fork stilled. "What about it?"

"Well, it must have been a lot different than Forks. What was it like?"

Hermione shrugged. "There's not much to say, really. It was a school for the gifted, so the classes were slightly different. We usually ended up in very specific jobs."

"What kind of jobs?" Alice piped up behind her, wrapped up in Edward's arms. Usually, seeing mates gave off a wave of awe and reverence to both humans and other vampires alike. Yet, all I could feel was pain as I saw a flash in Hermione's eyes.

"Law enforcement, legal work, medical, education…. Look, I… I… I need to go." And, before Jasper could stop her, she was gone in a flash.

She didn't even leave that stupid salad behind.

Alice was confused. "What did I do?"

Rosalie sighed. "It wasn't what you did. It's more like what _he _did." She cocked her head towards Edward.

"Me?"

"It's not your fault," Jasper piped up, his eyes still on the door in case his mate reappeared. "You just look like this Cedric character. I don't know what he did to hurt her, but I'm going to find out."

"That's it, Whitlock." I growled. It was louder than I intended, several people turned our way. "She is supposed to be your mate and yet you are doing nothing but push her. She doesn't want to talk about this Cedric guy. She doesn't want to answer your fucking questions about her old school. Why won't you let it go? Don't you feel the bond _hurting _her?"

He threw a hand through his hair. The ends caught the light and for a split second glistened like our skin. "I do," he said. "I do. But it's just I found out something about her school."

Rosalie kissed my hand. "What is it?"

"It's not real." Everyone leaned forward. "People have been disappearing across Europe. Seven gone and two have been found dead in England alone. The only thing these people had in common was their school. Hogwarts."

"But isn't Hogwarts this school for the gifted?" Alice muttered.

I moved my fork over the human food. "It could be like Xavier's."

"Xavier's?"

I rolled my eyes. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Blank faces stared at me. "Oh come on. Xavier's? Professor X?"

"You mean that guy who led the X-Men?"

"Exactly! Think about it. She comes here and we don't smell her, hear her or feel her. Mia said she had some kind of training in gym, and remember chemistry? Maybe Hogwarts is a school full of gifted people. Like… supernaturally gifted people."

Edward snorted. "I doubt Hermione has got superpowers."

Rose leaned into my shoulder. "At least he's coming up with ideas, Eddie Boy. Or do you have some brilliant theory about why her old school mates are being targeted?"

There was certain bonuses to being Rose's mate. One of them was her ability to shut Edward up. I must have projected the thought as the mind reader grunted at me dismissingly.

Subconsciously, Jasper rubbed his chest and let down his guard. We were hit with the bond, the small twinge of regret and sadness that radiated off it. It was at that moment that I realised something.

"You're taking the pain."

Jasper nodded. He rubbed his chest harder, reflecting the agony that would only grow the more his mate was in danger.

"You can't do that!" Edward hissed. "If she doesn't feel the true extent of the bond that girl may _never _feel it. Hermione won't be able to recognise you as her mate!"

Jasper slammed his hand on the table, causing several shrieks from the humans nearby. "You think I don't know that? You think I haven't been around mates long enough to know? I feel bonds. I _feel _them. Not just mine, but everyone's, every single day. I may not be able to feel Hermione, but I know she isn't ready for it."

"And if the girl is never ready?"

There was silence. The question hung heavy in the air. I watched the emotion wash over my brother's face. Happiness, anger and sadness mixed and crossed rapidly over his features. It took a full moment before he stood to leave. "Then I'll continue to bear it."

The bell rang and we separated. Rosalie, however, held me back. Her beautiful smile turned into a frown. "You can't let her do this."

I grimaced. "I know. But what can we do? Jasper's right. Mia isn't ready for all this."

My mate sighed. "I know. But _you_ can get through to her. You're the closest thing to a friend she has here. And, as much as I hate it, you have the best chance of finding out what is wrong."

"Rose I…"

"Please, Em." She whispered. "Jasper doesn't deserve this. He needs his mate."

I kissed her hair and brought her close. "What happened to the girl that wanted to get rid of her?"

"Jazz is my brother in all but blood and venom. I want to see him happy for once."

Rosalie and I shared one last kiss before we split for class. The more distance we had, the more the bond was felt. If it was like this when shared between two equal mates only half a school apart, I couldn't imagine what it was like for Jasper. Instead, I could only remember his face and how broken it was. And Hermione, with that lost smile that made her seem smaller than what she truly was.

Rose was right, they needed each other. They needed to fulfil their bond. No mate could spend their life shouldering the other's pain or hiding themselves from the other. No, Hermione needed to heal and I hoped I wouldn't let her down.

God, I fucking hoped not.

* * *

AN: Hey Hey Calender People!

Another week, another chapter. Okay... it's a short one but when I'm only writing this story when I have writers block well... Its been a good run with my other story. Go Go Luxwell!

Well this weeks chapter was read by my wonderful beta, Emmeebee, and the fabulous Miss Alice. Not only is Alice a reader that has supported me almost from day one of the Luxwell series but she has quickly become a wonderful friend of mine in both the virtual and the real world. She did ask one great question though. Would I ever write an Emmett/Hermione story?

The answer is of course I would. I love Emmett. He, besides Jasper of course, is my favourite character in Twilight. He is just the sweetest, most respectful and the most amazing guy out there in the story. But honestly, I would have NO idea on how to write it. AND there aren't that many good ones out there. Not in a romantic sense at least. However, with all the fanfics I have started and got story lines for there isn't one in the making between Emmett and Hermione.

So my challenge to you is for you guys to make one. Let's get some more cross overs out there.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing everyone. 132 Followers, 54 Favourites and 46 Reviews. Gahhhhhh! EXCITED!

Until next time everyone

April May


	11. Chapter 11

HPOV

_Brring brring. Brring brring. _

"Hullo, Swan residence."

"_Hermione? It's Billy Black, one of Charlie's friends."_

My mind whirled. Merlin… it was barely 8 in the morning. That was way too early to remember names. Especially since I only got 3 hours of sleep last night. "Ahh… Jacob's father, right? Is everything ok?"

"_Yes, yes. Everything is fine. Charlie and I are just fishing right now and…" _There was a muffle on the line. _"Yes, Charlie, I'm asking her right now."_

"Asking me what?" I yawned. I needed tea. Tea sounded good. And an apple. Yeah… an apple sounded absolutely wonderful right now.

"_There is going to be a bonfire at First Beach tonight. Charlie and I were wondering if you wanted to come. You'd be able to meet some people your own age…"_

I turned on the kettle and ransacked the cupboard. Ahhhh there it was. The tea box. A bit of chai, toasty nougat, cocoa loco tea leaves and a dash of secret spices and I'll have my quick pick up tea. It wouldn't work as quickly as coffee would. But what can I say? I'm British. I like my tea.

"…_but if you have something else planned you don't have to come. But it would mean a lot to Charlie, and Jacob too…"_

"It's okay, Mr Black. I'll be there. I was planning on going into Port Angeles today, but I can put that off until tomorrow. What time do you want me there?"

Billy rambled off a time. After a brief hey to Charlie, they hung up and I was left alone. The big ol' house with just little ol' me.

Well, almost alone.

Crookshanks jumped up onto Charlie's chair as I poured my tea. His scungy little face peered up at me over the table edge. It was just too judgemental for this early in the morning.

"Don't blame me for the phone waking _you_ up. It's your own bloody fault for keeping _me _up last night."

Crooks just flicked his tail lazily. If cats could smirk, I bet he would have a giant one on his adorable little face. Yet, I seriously wasn't in the mood for it.

"Come on Crooks." I whispered into my tea. "I didn't mean to get you with water. It was just the phoenix got some of the forest on fire and I wasn't focusing on where the water went other than the fire and… You forgive me, right?"

The cat just stared at me, unblinking, uncaring and unforgiving.

I leaned over the table. "Who do you love?" I sang.

Crookshanks jumped over the table and strolled away. His chin hung high in the air, his tail following in much a similar fashion.

That little…

Four sharp knocks sounded at the door. The shock of it caused me to swallow my hot tea far too quickly. Although the wake-up call was welcome, the burning sensation in my mouth wasn't.

"Godric's hairy…"

"Hermiiiiiiioneeeeeeeeeee."

I moved towards the door, my mouth open like a dog the entire way. It wasn't the best of looks, I knew that. But the cool air felt like heaven on my scalded tongue.

But true heaven was at the door.

That familiar grin. Those muscles. That hair. The way his freckles joined together and made his skin unnaturally dark. The way he rolled up his sleeves and exposed those thick, stocky scars. There was only one person that could be.

Charlie Weasley.

I screamed loudly, yet he never complained. All he did was gather me in his sturdy arms and take it all. All in his giant ears.

I don't know what came over me. All I knew is that I needed to touch him. Caress his face, take in his arms. I needed to know this wasn't a dream. That someone from my past was here. Really here. Not just some figment of my wish-filled mind.

"How… Why… What are you doing here?"

Charlie smiled his signature grin, exposing his sharp canines. "You complaining?" he teased. "I can leave if you really want."

"NO!" I shouted. I couldn't let him leave. Instead, I climbed his back like a monkey, stopping only when I was wrapped tightly around his back. My legs were his cage, my arms his shelter. I never wanted him to leave again.

Charlie had always been my rock. Not as much as Sirius or Remus had been these last few months, but still a rock. Ron didn't know, but since they delivered Norbert – Norberta – back in their first year I had kept in contact with the dragon keeper. His job was absolutely fascinating and I craved to know more about it. Yet, it wasn't until the World Cup, and that unfortunate accident, that we really became friends.

"There's my 'Mione. So," he said, trying to pry me off his back. "what's to eat? I'm STARVING!"

I laughed. That damn Weasley stomach. You could always count on that. He could eat out an all-you-can-eat restaurant in a matter of minutes. I knew that if I let Charlie in the house, the little food we had would be gone. "Why don't we go into town for breakfast. I heard there's a place with pancakes an…"

"To town!" Charlie yelled, throwing a fist into the air. Immediately, I jumped down, grabbed some shoes and my keys and we were off.

Charlie was the first to spot it, his pesky nose seeking out the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast. I had barely enough time to lock the car before he all but carried me into the store and plunked me roughly down into one of the stalls. However, I was highly impressed that he knew to order (and pay for) the breakfast with a true level of mannerism.

Even if he did do it in a horrible American accent.

The doorbell rung as someone entered. Charlie made his way around them and crawled his way into the booth so he could face me. He leaned forward towards me and gathered my hands in his own. His voice was low, careful. Something I desperately needed right now. "So, how are you, Granger?"

I nodded. "I'm good. Charlie… my uncle Charlie, that is… I haven't seen him in so long and he's been great to spend time with. And school is amazing. It's so weird to actually learn in a normal school for once. And the people are amazing with…"

"No, 'Mione." Ginger hair flew as Charlie shook his head. "How are _you_?"

I pulled my hands out of his grasp. Instinctively, my hand reached up and rubbed the scar on my arm absently through my shirt. It twinged at the intrusion, but the pain was welcome. At least that was familiar.

"I'm coping." Charlie just raised an eyebrow. I wasn't going to be let off with two words. "It's just… hard, you know? Back home, I was healing. It may not have been the most conventional of healing techniques but it was working. And now I'm here. I've got no baseline, no understanding. I can't even protect myself if something goes wrong."

Confusion wracked his face. "Why? You still have your…"

Wand? "It doesn't matter. I'm here longer than the legal 2 weeks. If I do something pass a level 3 rating it'll be reported straight back to the British Ministry Office and then…"

"Then they'll find you." I nodded and Charlie sighed. His large, calloused hands rubbed his neck. Although, with his short height and stocky, muscular build, there wasn't much of a neck to rub. "I'm sure that they didn't know that when they sent you here. Do you want me to put up some…"

I shook my head. "You know as well as I do that when you leave they are just going to weaken and fall down."

The doorbell rang again and I turned towards the door. I had to stifle a laugh as Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked through. Their faces were scrunched up in obvious discomfort. Honestly, I knew they were trying to keep up this human façade, but to have three vampires willingly eat a mountain of pancakes? That was beyond hilarious.

Jasper caught my eye. His own orbs sparkled in recognition and his hand gave me a small, shy wave. I could only nod in return as the waitress appeared with our food. Immediately, Charlie started to inhale his mountain of pancakes. It was times like this that I swore that he and his brothers had lungs the size of Mount Everest. How else could he have the lung capacity to not breathe while he ate?

Strangely, it was kind of endearing to watch him eat.

Even if parts of his chewed up breakfast ended up flying across the table and onto my clothes.

But it wasn't until Charlie was contently sitting back in the booth, rubbing his stomach, that I had the bravery to speak. "So… tell me. How is everyone?"

Charlie yawned. "They're dealing. Snape," his voice snarled, "is still running the school. If it wasn't for Neville sending us updates we would think he wasn't there. Apparently, he is being called more and more these days by… You-Know-Who. Although, according to the DA, he hasn't harmed any of the students."

"Of course not!" I retorted. "He's a professor. Professor Snape may not be the kindest of men but neither would you be if you had students steal from you, lie to you and not pay attention in a class where one wrong move could kill you! Besides… everything he has done, for Harry, for me, has shown you that he is working for us."

"I know, 'Mione," he whispered tenderly, "but I'm afraid that even after all that we still have our doubts. Even I still think of him as the greasy ol' bat of the dungeons."

A thick sigh left my mouth. "And everyone else? How are they?"

"Most of the Order professors are still at the school. They're still doing well. To my knowledge, our Headquarter residents are still bored out their minds. Haven't heard from Padfoot and Moony for months now but I'm pretty sure they are still on babysitting duties. Moody has become even _more _paranoid. I didn't even know that was possible." Charlie snorted. "Yet he did stop a raid last week. Papers are calling it an explosion or something like that. Mum is doing well, Dad too, although Mum is about to kill Fleur any day now."

I laughed at that. "Have you heard from Fred and George?"

Charlie shook his head. "I may live in Romania, but that doesn't mean owling is easy. Everything going in and out of Britain is getting tracked. I only found out you were living here because Remus copied your coin idea from the DA. Gave one to each Order member outside the borders. And in fact, I'm only here because of work."

Again, I nodded. I felt like I was doing a lot of that these days. But still… I had to ask. Otherwise I would kick myself for missing the chance.

"What about Harry and Ron?" The table grew silent. Too silent. Heaviness rested in my belly. I knew I should have fought harder. I knew I should've…

"They are still alive."

Instantly my heart was lifted. It wasn't too late. There was still hope, time. My friends…despite all their flaws… were still alive.

Charlie smiled at my reaction. I knew that look. It was a stupid look. It was the look that said that there was still hope for me too. "They haven't done much. Actually… since you left they've been in the same place. Not doing anything. They were almost attacked once as well. But luckily we were there. I don't even think the boys noticed."

"Haven't they…" _been putting the wards up_ I finished in my head. My eyes flickered across the room and landed on the three vampires. I had forgotten that they could hear us. Anyone could, really. But I'd been so excited that Charlie was here that I hadn't even given any thought to privacy. But it was too late now. I could only hope that Charlie wouldn't say anything that could get us into trouble.

"Not every time. Maybe they don't realise that it fades."

I groaned into my hands. The dread had returned, followed by a deep anger. I hadn't sacrificed everything for them for them to simply just be taken off in the night. Oh no. No, they were both going to die. If not by _him_, than by her.

"Are they seriously that…"

"Hey Mia!" Emmett's voice boomed. To Charlie's credit, he only raised an eyebrow at the noise. Maybe it was because of the hustle and bustle that was the Burrow. Or maybe it was because of the loud noises dragons made during mating season. Either way, kudos to him.

A stray curl fell into my face. "Hey Emmett. Ah… this my friend Charlie Weasley from back home. Charlie, this is Emmett Cullen. He goes to school with me."

Charlie cocked two fingers from his temple in salute. He looked like an overgrown scout. Not that he would know that that meant. "How's it going Gigantor?"

Emmett laughed. "'Sup Ranga."

The smile fell off Charlie's face. He looked so lost, so confused.

It was adorable.

"Charlie," I said, kicking up the conversation again, "is part of my makeshift family back home. Although he can never stay more than a few days at the most due to work." Turning back to Charlie, I saw him poke his tongue at me. "How long are you staying this time?"

"Just 'til tomorrow morning."

My face fell. Charlie was the closest human link I had to my past life. I would barely get 24 hours with him. It was cruel of Charlie really, to give me a taste of the world I lost then just take it away.

Charlie pulled my hands into his. "But we have tonight. How about we go out for dinner and a movie?"

"I can't." I groaned. That was just my luck. "I promised my uncle and his friend I would go to this bonfire thing on First Beach."

"First Beach?" Jasper asked, appearing behind Emmett. "Down at La Push?"

I nodded. "Mr Black called this morning and asked if I wanted to go. In fact, Charlie, do you want to join me? I can go and call him."

Charlie frowned. "Well….."

"There'd be food."

A hand was thrust into the air. "Call him. Call him now."

Quickly, I pardoned myself and went to use the payphone outside. Luckily, one of the first things my uncle had done was to teach me his mobile number. The phone rung once, twice, three times before he picked up. Luckily, Billy was there and gave the ok to bring the redhead to the bonfire.

I was just about to rejoin Charlie when I saw that Edward had finally introduced himself. Confusion wracked Charlie's face and I prayed to anyone who would listen that he wouldn't piece it together.

Unfortunately, prayer had never really worked in my favour.

"I swear I've seen you before." Charlie mumbled, tapping his chin and calling me over with the other. "You've never been to Romania, have you?"

Edward frowned. "No, I don't think so."

Damn. He wasn't going to let this go. I tried to keep my voice steady. "Mr Black said it was fine. But why don't we go out in the meantime? I actually need your help with something. There's something I want to show you." I really did have something to ask him. Charlie may work exclusively with dragons, but he would've had some experience with other magical creatures. Splinting the phoenix's wing was the most I could do with my magic restriction. While he was here he could do a full scale check.

A huge grin crossed the redhead's face. "Oooo. Presents! I get to have breakfast with my little leoaică, get a free meal at a bonfire _and _you need my help? Little ol' me? My, my, my, today is just turning out to be my day, now isn't it?" Still, he leaned forward on the table, putting his chin in his palms and facing Edward. "But I swear. I _do_ know you from somewhere. Maybe it wasn't Romania, but was it Scotland? Your face just looks so familiar. Did you help with the planning of the Tournament a few years ago? There were just so many peop…"

Shit. He remembered. Charlie's face froze in realisation. His chin would've hit the floor if his jaw wasn't attached to his skull.

Quickly, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Bye guys. I'll see you at school on Monday. Say bye, Charlie." Charlie just pointed at Edward, whose face was frozen just like his. But at least the vampire's was just frozen in confusion.

We had just reached outside the door when Charlie finally came back to life. He ripped his arm out of my grasp. "Hermione! Who in the seven gates of hell is that? He looks just like…"

Like lightning, I placed my hand over his mouth, muffling his words, as I wrestled myself onto his back. "Shhhhh." I hissed into his ear. "Not now. When we get home."

"Oow?"

I nodded. "Yes, now. Now march."

As Charlie made his way to the car, my body still wrapped around his, I bit my lip in panic. Knowing Charlie, he would ask a million questions and I wouldn't know a single answer. I didn't know Edward. I didn't know why he looked the way he did. I didn't know what the hell was going on. And that made me scared.

I hoped Charlie wouldn't go crazy. I hoped he wouldn't live up the Weasley name and do something stupid. They fight, they confront and, in this case, they would get hurt. A Weasley would force me to hide again because of some random vampire. But I couldn't let that happen. Something, I don't know what, was just pushing me to stay. I just _had _to make him understand.

As the two reached the truck, Hermione let go of Charlie and dropped to the floor. She couldn't even look at him. Instead, Hermione bit her lip and frowned. "You're going to yell at me, aren't you?"

Charlie just laughed and opened Hermione's door. "Oh yeah."

GPOV

Back in the diner, Edward gasped. In all his years, he had never experienced something like that before. Words, yes. Thoughts, yes. But never had he seen someone's memories.

He didn't need to be an empath to know his brothers were confused. It was written all over their faces. Their brows were furrowed, their mouths pulled tight and down, and their thoughts were scrambling around inside their heads. But for once he didn't care what they were thinking. All that mattered was the one he just heard. The one he just saw.

"Cedric," Edward said after a moment. "I know who Cedric is."

* * *

**AN: Hey Calender Kids!**

_Tada! _Another chapter is out. Thank you for all the amazing feedback on the last chapter. And I'm so happy that people actually liked the X-men reference as well. I'm actually really surprised that not more crossover authors use it. I think it's a good one.

So this week's chapter was read by the wonderful Emmeebee again (who helped in so many places, thanks again) and Jackson Hampton. No questions (awww) but now I can keep this AN very short.

So for all you readers out there, hope you enjoyed. For all you Queenslander people, hope you had a great day voting (I sure did, groan). And for all you Australians... I hope you are watching the Chamber of Secrets like I am. :)

Read, review, enjoy and I hope to see you all next time.

April May


	12. Chapter 12

Sam POV

I didn't know what to make of Chief Swan's niece. Hermione wasn't like the other people from Forks. Sure, she didn't appear to be a troublemaker, instead she was content just hanging out with the red-haired man that she had shown up with. But there was just something about her; something that wasn't quite normal.

Throughout the bonfire, I left Jacob in charge of the pack. I was quite satisfied just observing the girl and her reactions. She talked under her breath, too quietly for me to hear over the noise, even with my advanced senses, and laughed openly at what the man said back. Still, even from here I could tell she was wary. She was sitting near her friend, her uncle and Billy. Hermione seemed comfortable around the first two, but she didn't get closer to Billy than was needed. When his hand reached out, I could see the small jolt her shoulders made. The action made the redhead look at her with pity. But, if Hermione noticed, she didn't acknowledge it, instead continuing on as nothing had happened.

Then the stories began.

The two of them watched with rapt attention. However, unlike her friend, her eyes sparkled with interest at the tales of our forefathers. Not that I blamed her, of course. The tales of men turning into wolves to defeat the Cold Ones was not a usual bedtime story. But the more I looked at Hermione, and the more I looked at the redhead, the more I noticed something else behind their eyes.

Recognition.

Emily strolled up beside me, wrapping her arms across my torso. "Sam, everything ok?"

I cocked my head towards the two Brits. "Just watching them."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not yet," I responded hesitantly, "but the night is still young. I've yet to get close enough to truly check them out."

My imprint chuckled. Her dark hair glistened with the seawater from the beach and shone like stars under the crackling fire. It was only then that I realised that she was wet, soaked right to the bone. But, instead of using a towel, she had come to me to dry herself. My hot skin was warming her despite the chilled air. Emily shivered and I pulled her closer. She was beautiful.

And she was mine.

"Look," she said, tilting her head so our eyes met, "Billy is sitting by them with Charlie. Maybe you go over there… get his attention… and then introduce yourself. Would that be enough, wolfie?"

I laughed. Only my imprint…. But, still, she had a point. Reluctantly, I pulled her arms from my body and moved silently towards Billy and the visitors. Not silently enough, as it turned out. Hermione turned her head to look at me over her friend's shoulder. I would've assumed it was a coincidence if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes bore into mine, taking in my every movement. Yet when I got there, she turned back to Charlie and her friend and resumed her conversation.

"Sam!" Billy said vociferously. Internally, I chuckled. Billy didn't drink often and, even then, never drank to excess, but the moment a drop of liquor hit his tongue his voice could rival a wolf's howl. Perhaps I should take Jacob off his rounds tonight to keep an eye on him. Either way, he wouldn't be getting any sleep. "Sam, come here. How are you?"

My head nodded. "Just came over to tell you that we'll be able to start work on repairing the main hall by Tuesday week."

"Good," he responded. Billy gave a slight nudge to Charlie, which also got the attention of Hermione and her friend. "Hermione, Charles, I would like you to meet Sam Uley. He helps with some of the boys from the tribe, my son being one of them."

Charlie smiled. "He and his group have done wonders for the police department. Just a few weeks ago, a hiker went missing in the woods. Sam here found him trapped in one of the caves with a broken leg. Carried him over 10 miles, with all his gear, to the nearest house on La Push."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "A hero, eh? Just like the wolves of old."

I laughed. She had no idea how right she was. "Something like that. How you liking Forks?"

She shrugged. Her tiny shoulders knocked some of her curls off them, letting them fall and frame her little face. "Not too bad. I've met some interesting people here, at least."

Chief Swan nodded. "Hermione here has been spending some time with the Cullen kids."

The Cullens. The Cold Ones. Those _bloodsuckers. _"You should stay away from them."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Beside her, the redhead looked curious but was struggling not to laugh. "And how do you suppose I do that?" she asked coldly. "One is my partner in gym, three of them are in my group for chem and one tutors me."

"Ask for a new group, change schools, I don't care. You should just _stay away_ from _them_." I all but spat out that last word.

It looked like Charlie was going to say something, but he was stopped at Charles' laughter. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Listen here, pup," she growled at me. "I don't take kindly to being told what to do. If I make friends with them, so be it. I've never let the risk of being associated with someone stop me from being friends with them and I won't start now. And I'd be darned if I let some overgrown wannabe vârcolac tell me whom and whom not to hang out with. I wouldn't even be friends with this one," she cocked her head towards Charles, "if I listened to _some _people."

"Me?" Her friend was honestly surprised.

Hermione scoffed. "Your brother is a bloody idiot."

Charles rolled his eyes. "We've been saying that for years."

I paused. Very rarely did someone speak back to me. It was one of the perks of being an alpha. Yet here she was, this flip of a girl who had the nerve to bite back. The anger I felt almost blinded me. I could feel the wolf rearing its head.

And I hadn't even noticed that she'd called me pup.

Luckily, Emily calmed me down. Her voice was like honey and more effective than any run. "Sam, you alright?" she called over the mass of people. Warmth. Her voice just radiated warmth, even with the touch of worry that laced those honeyed words. From the corner of my eye, I could see her waving her hand, urging me over. Jacob was standing next to her with a look of amusement across his stupid face.

Bastard.

Quickly, I gave leave to Billy and the Chief and rushed over to my imprint. I shook my head. "The Brit hangs out with the bloodsuckers."

Jacob frowned. "Does she know?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. No one normal would hang out with them if they knew the truth. She basically told me off for warning her, though."

"Can I say something, Alpha?" Jacob asked nervously. "I think the bloodsuckers are helping her."

I growled and his eyes widened. He took a quick step back before throwing his arms up in defence. "I just mean that when I met her the first day she got here she didn't smile, didn't laugh. Hermione was all but legally declared dead. Just look at her now. Can you tell me that there isn't something at least _alive _in her now?"

"There won't be for much longer if she hangs out with _them_."

Jacob shook his head. "Didn't you notice anything about her? Anything… unusual?"

"Apart from being a stubborn little bitch?"

Emily hit me. "Sam!"

But it was Jacob that really got my attention. "She doesn't have a scent."

No scent? Impossible. Everybody had a scent. But Jacob, despite his lack of experience, had the best nose for tracking. If he couldn't smell her when he was alone with her, it was possible he was that there wasn't anything _to_ smell. It would explain, then, why the vamps hadn't killed her yet, why they spent so much time with her. However, she was still a human. Blood still flowed through her veins and when the vampires realised that… it would be too late to save her.

I pulled back and allowed Emily to run her hands over my arms. I sighed in contentment. The way her hands felt against my skin was like water on a hot summer's day. Jacob just stood by uncomfortably. His hands rolled against his neck, his eyes looking everywhere, anywhere, but at us. It was at times like this that I was almost tempted to let him travel the world and leave La Push behind. Maybe he would find his imprint out there and finally understand their power.

For now, I gave him an order. "I need you to keep an eye on her. Make sure nothing happens to her or Chief Swan."

"Yes, Alpha." Jacob turned to leave.

"Oh, and Jacob?" I said, calling him back. "Expect trouble."

Jacob shifted his feet. "Yes, Alpha."

When we were finally alone, Emily and I watched Hermione. We watched her laugh. We watched her talk. And the more we watched, the more we saw the truth in my beta's words. There was a deadness to her, like she had just given up. It was the same look I had seen in my grandfather's eyes in his last few hours. It was the look of seeing the end. To see that look in someone so young was disheartening. But here she was, still playfully pushing her friend around. I would have to compare this look to Jacob's memories of her. If this was the look of her being _happy, _I almost dreaded the thought of seeing her when she was depressed.

In the meantime, all I could do was observe. Every movement, every step, every twitch I saw and examined. Not once did I take my eyes off her.

Not until she got into Jacob's old truck and drove off into the darkness.

When their tailgates had disappeared into the night, I turned to seek out Billy. Hermione's relationship to the Cullens, her scentlessness… something needed to be done. Perhaps with the elder's help, she could be safe.

* * *

Blood.

For some vampires, the ones who rarely had contact with the human world, it was a necessity. Those vampires lived in such remote places that few humans ever visited. And, because of this, the ones that wandered the furthest never seemed to return.

For others, blood was a chore. The Volturi were like this. Many wondered if it was because of their advanced age. After all, drinking from the same source, regardless of the range in flavours, would bore even the most content of sommeliers. However, they required order. Blood was just a measure of their time.

And, for many, blood was enjoyment. There was pleasure in the hunt. So much pleasure that often mates would enjoy other's physical company in the blood of their victims. To feel it run down your throat, to feel it rest hot in your belly, made every risk worth it. Nothing could measure up to that pleasure. Nothing could compare to feeling someone's life meld into your own and you watch as their force drained into you.

It was pure, unmeasurably, uncontrollable, unquestionable pleasure.

But, for vampires like Jasper, blood was pain. It was the curse of an empath to feel such things in his victims. Fear, regret, anger. All were such common emotions. However, in every single case there was pain.

Few vampires realised that the change didn't occur after the bite was finished. Who would? They bite, drink and only create them when they fail to drain them dry. But Jasper knew better. The change started the moment that those teeth pieced through their victim's skin. He could feel his venom slice through their veins and back again with a vengeance. Like racers speeding their way through the final lap. The victim might not feel it, but their body did.

Yes, Jasper thought, the body sure does.

It was what made surviving that much harder. Every day during his time as the Major, he had cut himself off. There had been no anger, no pain. Nothing but the unmistakable urge to survive. Unless it was to maintain control over the newborns, Jasper had refused to use his gift. Perhaps it had been the reason he never picked up on the fact Maria never truly loved him. Or never registered the mating bond between Peter and Charlotte until almost the last second. No, instead Jasper had become a shell. He had become a soldier. He had become like…

Hermione.

Somewhere deep inside, Jasper knew it had been Hermione who kept him alive all these years. He would have ended it long ago, thrown himself in a raging fire, if there wasn't something in the back of his mind that had kept him fighting.

Hermione.

Hermione.

Hermione.

This bond, though. This bond wasn't much better than drinking blood – human or otherwise. There was the pain of separation, fear and yearning. They had yet to become true mates, to consummate their love with venom and their juices dripping between them. He wanted to take her. He wanted to make her his under their laws. To feel her warmth and her body pressed against his own cold one. Jasper wanted what everyone else seemed to have.

He wanted love.

A beep sounded from his pocket. The sound was loud enough that it would have scared off his Sunday lunch. But, as it was, he had already drained two deer and a small bear just moments before. Casually, he flicked open his phone, and two words glared at him in their artificial haze.

_Not yet._

Peter. Fucking Peter. It was always him, making sure he didn't mess up with this new life of his. His old coven mate may not fully understand the whole vegetarian thing. But at least he was supportive.

That couldn't be said for many of his old vampire contacts.

Sighing, Jasper tossed his phone in his pocket and made his way towards home at human speed. It was a nice day for it. For once, the sun was out. Barely, but it was out. What he would give to just lie in the sun. Just to lie without those tell-tale sparkles that lay embedded in his skin.

Jasper remembered doing that in his human life. Just taking a moment to relax under the Texan sun. Even now, he could picture it. The grass, still soft from the morning dew; the small talk from the cotton pickers his family owned; the dry wind that seemed to cut through your very soul. He could even remember the smell. The smell of the dry Texan heat. Even the smell of fresh bread, the bread his mother's cook used to make every morning, tugged at his memory. Sometimes, though, there was another person with him. A brother, perhaps? Honestly, he didn't know. By the time he was free of Maria, his entire family had died and his home had been abandoned.

A single ray of sunshine fell through the trees. Jasper reached out and played with it between his fingers. It was a game he would often play, trying to catch the light within his hands. There was something about the warmth of it, like a lover's touch, their lips upon his skin.

He knew it wasn't possible to catch the sun like it was a firefly. Jasper wasn't stupid. But it was the one thing he truly remembered from his human life. And if it was as simple as playing with a ray of sunlight, Jasper wasn't going to give it up.

Jasper's phone rang from his pocket. The familiar tune of _Mr. Know it All_ played. Internally, he grimaced. Alice and Peter may have their little spats, but that didn't mean they could bring him into it. His phone was an innocent bystander.

He took his time answering it. It was probably just Peter checking up on him. "What now, Peter? I haven't done anything. How are y –"

"Run."

"Run?"

"Your mate. She's gonna get hurt, Major. Run now!"

Before the phone could hit the ground, Jasper was gone. His feet pounded the earth, pushing against the ground. He didn't even think that Edward, the vamp on wheels, could catch him. All that went through Jasper's head was one word.

Hermione.

Hermione.

Hermione.

Jasper let the Major take control. The bond felt stronger that way. He could almost see it, like a glowing beacon pulsing to the beat of her heartbeat. It was blinding, dangerously so, and Jasper's body flew across the forest floor. He was all but flying, too fast to dodge the trees. Instead he pushed them out of the way only for them to smash apart on the ground. The pulsing got brighter, faster. Danger was coming. Hermione was about to get hurt.

He only hoped that he could get to his mate in time.

You know, there are a few things that you should take note of in a car accident.

Small things, really. Things like noticing the model of the car, where you were, the license plate and what you were doing. Simple, really. At least… it seems to be when the cops tell you. Or even during those crime shows that people seem to love. But the thing is, unless you're_ in_ an accident, you will never know what information you retain.

As for Hermione, she didn't note much about the accident. And, for that, she knew Moody would kill her.

She didn't listen for the engine over the blasting of her headphones. She didn't see it as she fixed the paint cans in the back of the truck. She didn't even recognise the model of the vehicle. No, Hermione only recognised one thing during that entire incident. As the car slammed into her, her arm had struck out against the harsh metal of the door. The holster hidden under her sleeve slipped off its connections under the impact and fell onto the harsh gravel floor.

Hermione was only briefly aware of the fact she was crying. But crying for what, she didn't know. Maybe it was because of the pain. She had just been hit by a car, after all. Maybe it was because of her car. It toohad just been hit by a car, after all. Maybe it was just because she was tired. Tired of everything happening to her. Or, maybe Hermione was crying because, as her holster fell to the ground, an unmistakable sound could be heard.

The sound of her precious vine wand snapping against the ground.

* * *

**AN: Hey Calender Kids!**

Whahahaha. I must admit, as a reader I ABHOR cliffhangers. But as a writer? Man, I am just loving this tension! I can almost taste the hatred in the air. *Breaths in deep*. Oooooo I am LOVING it.

Thank you all of those people who made this chapter possible. Emmeebee - over 30 comments and 80 edits. You are so dedicated you magical little chapter slasher you. Meldz - for actually giving me the idea to write a pack chapter. And if you are confused. You asked when they will appear in your chapter 6 review. So... TADA! It won't be the last of them. And the wonderful, awesome j-jip who read this chapter. Thank you so much for giving me such positive feedback on it and for this wonderful question...

Q: "So I've noticed that Hermione is going through a lot of the same experiences as Bella did in canon twilight. Are you going to continue with that? Will there be confrontations with people like Victoria or the Volturi?" - j-jip

A: Simple answer, no. Having such a similar experience with Bella will not continue. Just having a nice big campfire on La Push with all the stories is just a nice easy way for Hermione to meet the pack. However, unlike canon Twilight, the stories will play no impact on the future development of The Keeper's Lament. If they did, then I would go into it. And with the accident? Yes that is similar. But it's really there to get that break. That break is critical is Hermione is going to practice magic in America.

So everybody; read and review. I will be eagerly awaiting your responses and I may just send a PM back. You never know, your question may just spark my interest to include something in the story. Much like this one.

Until next time.

April May


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

It wasn't every day that we had an accident in Forks. Even the cases we got from Seattle and Port Angeles when they were overcrowded were rarely ever exciting. Therefore, every doctor, myself included, would jump at a chance to work with an accident victim. After all, they were all gossips by nature and, in a small town like Forks, news travelled fast, despite our efforts to keep patient confidentiality.

So, when I was handed the case over the other doctors, I was thrilled.

Until I saw who it was.

After being a victim in such a malicious car accident, Hermione Granger was extrememly lucky not to have any serious injuries. There were no deep lacerations, no trapped or missing limbs. In fact, she didn't seem to have any form of head injury at all.

Both for her and for him.

Walking into her room, I saw the nurse getting ready to prep her for a full body X-ray. Hermione just laid there, unconscious to the world. Small cuts lined her exposed skin and a deep bruise was already beginning to emerge over her face. Yet, despite that, I couldn't help but smile.

There was not one trace of her blood.

It was remarkable.

Nurse Jackson smiled at me. "Dr Cullen," she said shyly. Despite her decades of experience in the field, she still suffered from bouts of nervousness. "I hope you don't…"

Especially when it came to undressing people, it seemed. "It's fine," I assured her. "I'll get her ready for the examination."

She bowed her head at me, a large grin of relief growing from ear to ear. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jackson kept repeating as she all but flew out of the room, desperate to be free of the soon-to-be-undressed girl.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the nurse's behaviour as I quickly prepared what was needed. The iodine-based contrast medium would be administered just before the X-ray, but first Hermione needed to be changed into the light mint hospital gown.

I only hoped that Jasper would forgive me for undressing his mate.

However, I was soon stopped by the sight of vicious red marks.

"Oh my dear, what has happened to you?" My words fell on empty ears as I stared at Hermione's scars. Those words across her torso, that jagged scar from her left hip to just under her right breast, the ribs that protruded under her skin. Everything just screamed pain. But the one that caught my eye was the one word inscribed into her arm.

_Mudblood._

For where it was, it looked too deep to be possible. I could tell it was older than the others, although not by much and the angle was far too wrong for it to have been done by her own hand. The pain she must have felt when that and those other… deplorable words… were carved into her skin must have been excruciating. And, despite me not being an empath, there was still a feeling to that scar. It was the same feeling one got when meeting another vampire.

Fear.

Danger.

Death.

My fingers traced lightly, carefully, over the letters. I could practically taste the sick, twisted joy radiating off them, reflecting the writer's mind. Someone had taken great pleasure in causing her harm, in watching her body writher under them. I just hoped that these scars were the only torment she had faced. And that they were the last that Hermione would ever have to bear.

"O Lord," I closed my eyes and raised my head to the heavens, "you once tested me and my faith by sending me that vampire. I pray that whatever test you have sent to this child has not wavered her passion and strength. I pray that you end this suffering and be with her as she heals." Otherwise, I fear she might not last the year.

Carefully, I finished dressing Hermione and gently lead her to the X-ray room. As we passed the other nurses and doctors, I made sure her scars were covered. After everything this girl had been through… she deserved at least some sort of privacy.

It was a privacy I allowed until I passed her to our radiographer.

I had all but closed the door when Jasper barrelled down the corridor. "Hermione! What happened? Is she…"

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I pushed all the love and serenity that I had into him to calm him. "Hermione is fine. Your mate is just getting some X-rays taken."

His eyes sparked. "X-rays?" he questioned. "She's hurt. I need to be in there with her. I need – "

"Jasper, calm yourself. Hermione is fine. We just need to know if there are any internal broken bones."

Jasper fell to the ground, his body convulsing with unshed tears. "My mate is hurt and I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect her."

Instantly, my mind went back to those scars across her chest and arm. "She's stronger than she looks, my son," I whispered to him, kneeling beside his form. "Hermione will be fine."

He shook his head, the curls loosening around his face. "She's not. I know she's not. And I can't protect her."

"You might not, but you can help her." _Whore, slut, Mudblood._ The words echoed in my mind. "You can help her _heal._"

Jasper looked up, his fresh gold eyes meeting mine. There was so much pain in them, so much sadness at the near loss of his mate. But, in the blink of an eye, that all changed. Suddenly, there was a look of intense scrutiny. Confused allegations darkened his glare. "Carlisle," his voice, smooth like melted chocolate, sounded dangerous to my ears. "What are you not telling me?"

Luckily, the doctor who doubled as a radiographer, Paul Keller, poked his head out of the door. "Carlisle." His voice rough from years of chain smoking. "A word, if you please."

Quickly, I gave a brief nod and squeezed Jasper's shoulder in reassurance. However, I could feel that his eyes never left my body, never wavered in their curiosity, until I left the room.

Paul was holding up an X-ray against the light. His large, buggy brown eyes bulged from his head, making his high balding forehead seem even larger than it was. Like myself, he was pale, but his skin seemed to glow from the artificial light of the room. Truthfully, he reminded me of the Transylvanian vampires, the ones whose bodies were little more than skin and bone, and who revelled in the gore of bodies. Paul had the look, he had the attitude. All he needed was the venom.

"It's curious," he said after a moment, making sure I was seated behind him, "how much the body can stand and the mysteries it holds."

I frowned. "Is the damage that bad?"

"Bad? You mean the broken bones?" Paul laughed at my nod affirmation. "No, no, no! That isn't at _all_ special. Just a couple of broken ribs and a crushed left shoulder. Bit boring, really. No, I mean this."

He passed me the X-ray he was holding. It was of her arm, her left to be precise, and, despite her crushed shoulder, showed little sign of permanent damage. I was struggling to identify what had peaked the radiographers' interest until I saw it. It was faint, almost non-existent, but it was there. The small lines twisting on the surface of her bone.

_Mudblood._

Paul's eyes sparkled as he watched me. "It's strange, isn't it? I saw the scar, but to have it on the bone?" He grinned widely. "I didn't realise that a scar could go that deep."

Neither did I.

"And yet, just by looking at her, there seems to be no muscle damage what-so-ever. It's like whatever cut into her bypassed every single muscle and both the ulnar and median nerves. I wonder what did it. I would love to know how it was done."

I looked at Hermione through the small internal window. She was still unconscious, lying like the dead on the metal table. Automatically, my eyes strayed towards the scar in question. It glared up at me, those eight letters screaming out their pain. For it to have been carved into her skin was bad enough. But for it to have been dug so far into her skin so as to be permanently etched on her bone? It was… impossible. There was no way Hermione could've survived. And yet, here she was.

I turned back towards Paul and studied the X-rays. "Tell me what else you found."

"Well, there is… what in the world?"

Quickly, I followed his gaze. Hermione was awake, her body shaking and hands clawing the metal table. Her hand found the side and pulled her body onto its side. Immediately, Hermione emptied her stomach onto the white floor. But it didn't stop her body from convulsing.

I rushed into her room, briefly noticing Jasper having his own shakes on the floor by her door, and checked the small girl over. Hermione's pupils had become dilated, her skin clammy and pale, and incoherent mumbles could be heard through her lips.

Paul rushed into the room, wheezing despite the short distance. But I didn't care about him, only about the small girl who was having a seizure right in front of me. "Quick," I shouted at him, taking off my jacket to use as Hermione's makeshift pillow. "Get a nurse here now."

The next few minutes went by in a blur. Hermione was carted away by a nurse with Paul following them as fast as his smoke-damaged lungs would let him. Jasper was shaking on the floor, his hands grasping the flesh near his heart, his eyes following his mate's body as she was taken away. I knew he was in pain. I had felt the same the first time I had seen Esme during her human years, sixteen years old and crying from a broken leg. But, unlike me, Jasper couldn't help his mate. His gift was useless.

That was why I dropped to my knees by my son. That was why I placed my hand on his shoulder. Jasper turned and threw himself into my arms. Sighing, I pushed all the love and the reassurance I could muster towards his direction.

Jasper shook in my arms, the tears that would never fall overcoming his body. His muscles contracted under my hands and his foot, although not immediately against the floor, tapped nervously, brushing against my leg in its path. "Hermione," he murmured against my coat. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."

His chant pulled me in and I couldn't help but turn my gaze to the empty hall. Jasper's mate might be long gone, but her presence remained.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."

God, just what are you planning?

* * *

**AN: **Hey Calender Kids

Ahhhhh another week, another chapter. A couple of you asked about Carlisle so dun da da dun! (wow that sounded so much better in my head) Here he is!

So thanks again to my wonderful wonderful beta, Emmeebee. You have helped me so much these last few chapters and I would NOT have able to do it without you. Sometimes I picture you just banging your head against the desk going 'what the hell is this girl thinking' but I promise you that's not on purpose.

Most of the time.

Also thanks to my preview reader, twztdwildcat (hope I got those first letters right). Thank you so much for reading, liking and giving me some feedback on the chapter. Your opinion was highly appreciated and as for a new wand. Well, you're just going to have to see.

Just a few general answers. Remus will make another appearance (although I may need to push back that chapter now. Not sure.), the wolves do have another scene and the driver will be revealed. Anything else, just ask it in review or PM and I will get back to you.

As for stats. Ahhhh you guys. Thank you so much! On one day ALONE I got 1.32K views. 1.32K! And at least 150 every day after. You guys are amazing. I remember posting my first chapter getting 50 views and the second just over 200. I was so excited. Now over a THOUSAND! GAH! And now 297 followers, 136 favourites and 91 reviews! You guys make my day. And TKL is part of COMMUNITIES now. Man people. *wipe away a tear* Thank you.

Read and review and hope to see you again next chapter.

Until next time

April May


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since the accident.

In all that time, Hermione just functioned. She woke up; she got dressed, went to school and studied. Not once did her grades drop. Yet Hermione wasn't… _Hermione_ anymore.

People noticed, of course. In a small town like Forks, there were no secrets. In fact, Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if half of Forks knew about her accident she had even reached the hospital. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not. On one hand, she didn't have to explain what happened. On the other, it was because everybody already knew. At least Hermione now knew who had hit her.

Mike Newton.

Despite Jasper and Emmett's interference, Hermione couldn't help but hear the whispers. Newton had only been suspended for the accident. Apparently, trying to kill someone wasn't enough to get expelled. However, suspension seemed to be enough of a punishment that Jessica and Lauren shot her daggers with every passing glare. But Hermione didn't care. She didn't really care about anything anymore.

Even the wolves had become concerned. Since the bonfire when Hermione had insisted on remaining friends with the Cullens, Sam had invited her to several of the La Push gatherings. The witch went to them. But she wasn't truly there in spirit. She was merely the shadow of that fiery girl who had refused to back down from their alpha.

Jasper was the most worried about her. He had taken to picking her up each morning for school, walking with her between classes, unless Emmett or Rosalie already were, and making sure she had got home safely. Even during their study sessions, she answered his questions robotically. The few times she had smiled seemed like a distant memory. One that didn't seem to be returning anytime soon.

Hermione barely realised what she was doing. Honestly, nothing really mattered to her anymore. Not because she had almost died. Merlin, she had almost died too many times to count this last year. No.

It was because her wand had snapped.

Her wand was the first thing that she had ever gotten in the Wizarding World. From the first flow of magic that that wand had given her, it had made this entire ordeal real. People could say she was a mudblood. People could say she wasn't a witch because of her blood. But that wand, that wand said differently. It said, "You belong here."

Although she couldn't use her wand besides the nightly _Silencio _on her bed, Hermione's wand was… It was part of who she was. Without it, Hermione was scared her magic was going to go wild. It was so much easier to keep it under control with a wand, to keep it aligned with an object rather than her emotions.

Now, apart from Crookshanks, Hermione had no connection to her life back home. Remus hadn't written her in so long, nor had Sirius. Yet Hermione had known that, with a flick of her wand, she could find her way home.

Even if that way was by Death Eater.

But now it was gone and, taking a part of herself with it.

Emmett tried to pull her out of it. He truly did. Even though he wasn't her mate, he hated seeing her upset. They played games, he ate her food, he let her win in gym. God! He had even taken her to that stupid bookshop in Seattle. The…. Next Cauldron… or something along those lines. But, instead of diving into the books like she usually did, Hermione had just vanished. Emmett had found her only moments later, looking like a drowned cat in the falling rain, in an alley behind the shop. She hadn't been doing anything. Just staring at an old brick wall looking like the world had just crumbled around her.

Needless to say, they hadn't done that again.

However, unsurprisingly, it was Jasper who pulled the first real emotion out of her.

"_Hermione, you have to eat." Emmett said, pressing the small salad Esme had made that morning into her hand. "You need to have something more than that apple."_

_They were sitting inside today. A storm was raging outside. Its thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain pelted the thick glass of the school cafeteria. Hermione, like always, was playing with her food in much the same way they were. Always touching, never eating._

"_Come on," Alice muttered beside her. "You survived a full on car accident! It's not like you died or anything."_

"_Alice!" Rosalie snarled at the vampire. "You don't just say something like that. Where are your manners? Did you lose them?"_

_Hermione dropped her fork, causing the vampires to turn in her direction. Her left arm was shaking terribly on the table and she was mumbling words that even their vampire ears struggled to pick up. "It's lost," she repeated over and over again. "Lost. Missing. Gone."_

_After watching her for a moment, Jasper stood and stormed out of the cafeteria. His actions caused a number of people to turn, wincing when the large double doors slammed closed behind him. Emmett glanced around at his siblings. Each had the same look of confusion and worry splashed across their face. Hermione, however, didn't. Her eyes just looked empty, their gaze focused on the doors her mate had left by. _

_However, the surprise the vampires had felt by Jasper's departure was nothing compared to their shock at the hasty exit by Hermione. Despite her human nature, she walked out of that room as fast as any vampire. And it was a full minute before any of the remaining Cullens snapped of their haze and followed her outside._

_Emmett was the first to find her, standing by the front doors and staring out the window. He was confused. There was nothing to look at out there. Nothing, Emmett noted, but a raging storm, a carpark littered with vehicles, Jasper, a couple of flickering lights…_

_Jasper?_

_He was out there, his clothes now like a second skin and hair flattened by the rain. But it didn't look like he was caring. Not even when a crack of lightening lit up the sky above him. No, instead he looked like he was searching for something. _

_In the area where Hermione had been hit._

_He barely registered the click of the door opening. But he did see Hermione step out into the rain. By now, the rest of his siblings had found them. However, they could do little but watch as Hermione took those swift steps towards their brother._

"_What are you doing?" Hermione yelled over the noise. "You have to come inside!"_

_Jasper whirled around. He shook his head in anguish. "You lost something!" He shouted back. "I'm going to find it for you!"_

"_You don't even know what it is."_

"_Does it matter?" Jasper threw up his hands. "All I know is that it was yours and I'm going to find it. I will…"_

_But he didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he found himself encased by his mate. Her arms caged him in tightly, her face hidden in his wet shirt. Instinctively, he froze. The shock of the situation was too much to bear. But, still, Jasper forced his arms to wrap around the girl and squeeze her gently. _

_He felt her trembling lips press against his shirt right above his heart. Her body was shaking now, from the tears she had not shed since the accident. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."_

But, since then, not much had changed.

Which was why Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all shocked this morning.

Instead of a glorified robot exiting the house, Hermione met them with enough energy to rival, well,… Alice. There was a bounce in her step as she leapt across the lawn and into Emmett's Jeep. However, her smile faltered when she took in the three vampires' expressions.

"What?" Hermione laughed nervously. "Everything ok?"

"You serious?" Rosalie raised her voice. "After two weeks of being a devoid, emotionless drone, all you can say is 'what'?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just woke up today feeling more… more… _alive_ than I have in a long time. There is just something about today…." She sighed contently, closing her eyes and hugging her backpack close.

"Well, I'm glad." Jasper said, twisting in his seat to face her and squeezed her knee. "Halloween is a day for fun, after all."

"Halloween?"

Emmett laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot the day? Is that why you aren't wearing a costume?"

"Costume?" Hermione repeated. It was then that she really got a glimpse of the three Cullens. Usually, they would wear light, pastel colours that slightly hid the paleness of their hardened skin. Today, however, they were wearing something completely different.

Rosalie was wearing a pale blue dress with a large crisp, white apron it. Below, Hermione could see her white stockings lead down to a pair of black, heeled rosary Mary Janes. The pattern matched with the Alice band in the blond hair.

She was Alice in Wonderland.

The fact was confirmed with Emmett's costume. Emmett was wearing an extravagant green and purple tailed suit with a collar that came up to his chin. Lace puffed at his hands and a large, bright coloured bowtie was secured expertly around his neck. On his lap was a large top hat with red curls poking out underneath, pins on top and a single card stashed into the wide pale salmon strip that was wrapped around the crown just above the brim.

Alice and her Mad Hatter.

Jasper, however, wasn't wearing a traditional costume. He had gone for something that he and Hermione had discussed only last week. He was wearing a long, grey frock coat with double lined gold buttons down the front. From the back of the car, Hermione could see a large cravat wrapped around his middle. There was a yellow silk sash with grey trousers and leather military boots.

A Confederate Cavalry Major.

Hermione just stared at him. There was just something so… so… so _right_ about it. That uniform looked like it belonged on him. The way it hugged his body, the way it curved and accentuated the fine muscles of his arms and chest…. And when their eyes met… Hermione's breath hitched and she felt her heart start to beat faster within her ribcage. Her mouth felt dry, and his eyes darkened… All they would have to do was cross those few dozen centimetres and then…

Rosalie coughed loudly beside Hermione, causing the young witch's cheeks to darken in embarrassment. "Costume? Ummmm…. I may actually have one. Just give me a few minutes, right?" And, before any of them could say another word, she was off.

Quickly, she raced up to her room and tore through the few clothes she had. There had to be something. Something that could be worn for Halloween. Something that could have at least some connection to the supernatural or imaginary.

The supernatural.

Witches.

Hermione immediately turned from her closet and instead dove head first into her trunk. There, lying at the bottom, was a neatly folded Hogwarts uniform. The pleated skirt, the crisp white shirt and tie… and a spare set of robes that could easily go on above it. Maybe she even… yes, there was even the required pointed hat in there too. And if she dug a little further… yes… a Weasley Fake Wand still lay innocently at the bottom, hidden under a large bag of Bertie Botts.

Hermione peeled off her clothes and changed into her old school uniform. It was a bit loose in places, a side effect of her months on the run, but overall it had the desired effect. Topping it off with her black pointed hat, Hermione turned to the window and sighed.

She looked like a true witch.

When she returned to the car, the vampires seemed to agree.

"Hermione…" Rosalie smiled. "I have a hard time believing that you had a full witch costume lying about."

"I think it suits her," Jasper responded hotly, the blackness of his eyes returning. His hand reached out towards her, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Hermione's breath hitched. Quickly, she passed it off as a small cough and tried to hide the rising blush in her cheeks. "Well… I mean… ummm… ok, you caught me." Hermione gave up. "I'm a witch, a very powerful witch. The whole magical wing dang doodle."

"Prove it!" It was Emmett this time, turning off the car and twisting in his seat as much as his huge body allowed.

"Ok." Hermione reached inside her cloak and pulled out one of the fake wands that had gotten caught up in one of the internal pockets. Immediately, she flicked it in her hand, doing a quick little wave. With a short puff of yellow smoke, the fake elm wand was replaced by a rubber chicken.

Emmett clapped his hands in glee. He grabbed his new found toy from Hermione's hands and laughed as it gave a loud squeak. It was an action he wouldn't give up until Rosalie took it off him halfway through their homeroom.

By the end of lunch, Hermione had given out two Happy Bubble Boxes, four Weasleys Wondrous Wands, one Glow in the Dark Gum and even a couple of her precious Sugar Quills. Nothing that would cause any harm. Now, she was sitting in the back of her math class with Angela, sharing a small bag of Bertie Botts under the table.

"Hmmmmm. Cinnamon…. Where did you get these?" Angela asked. Today she was dressed up as a bride. Fairly normal. But for Angela and her fear of eternal commitment… it was her biggest nightmare.

Hermione quickly wrote down the formula from the board. "A small novelty shop back home. Good, no?"

Angela nodded. "They are _wonderful._ I have never had a roast beef jellybean before. But it's even better that you're back to normal."

"Normal?"

"Normal." Angela smiled as she wrote down her answer. "Although I don't think I've ever seen you with this much energy before. It's like seeing a little O'Brian."

That spiked an interest in Hermione. "O'Brian? Why him?"

"Nothing really." Angela frowned. "It's just a running joke, really. Every year since… since he's been here, really, Mr O'Brian has just seemed to be high on caffeine every Halloween. It's his favourite holiday. Yours too, it seems."

Hermione answered the teachers' question. "Halloween isn't my favourite holiday. Christmas will always hold a special place. But I must admit, Samhain… or Halloween… is an important day. It's the day where the true spirits of the past and the present unite in one truly… _magical_… night."

"See! That's that he said!" Angela popped another jellybean in her mouth. Immediately her face scrunched up. "Okay, I take back what I said."

"About…?"

"These jellybeans are horrible. Soap. Yuck!"

* * *

**AN: **Ahhhh another chapter done.

So sorry for the long wait between chapters. There was some major issues with getting this new chapter written and time has not been kind. But it's here. it's ready and I am happy to release this chapter (which, if some of you remember, was actually this really annoying chapter that has now been split in half).

Ok so yes, Hermione was a bit... OC for this bit. But I wanted to express the importance and power of Halloween on witches and wizards. It literally pulled Hermione from her funk. The question is, however, will it last. I also wanted to give Hermione a bit of nostalgia in this chapter with her uniform, the sweets, the pranks, etc, but also give the vampires a little hint of who Hermione actually is.

Like always, I pledge undying gratitude to my beta, Emmeebee, who actually helped me a LOT in this chapter. She did a HUGE amount of work finding WWW products and making sure I didn't go overboard on the ellipsis (or suspension points if, like me, that is what you were taught). Also, a huge shout out to both Lucy Greenhill for being my 100th reviewer and to Bellislefan who was my amazing pre-reader for this chapter. I'm going to answer one of her questions, or, at least part of it.

Q: Can they get her another wand?

A: Well, I did try and explain the difficulties with international laws and obtaining wands overseas in the chapter with Charlie Weasley. Just like students cannot practice magic underage, international wizards cannot practice powerful magic if they don't want to be reported back to THEIR ministry. It would stop a foreigner arriving in another land, cause mass damage and then leave. That's why Hermione couldn't practice high ranked magic.

But hang on, you may be thinking, April is meant to be telling us about Hermione's wand. Well I'm getting there.

Like cars, every wand should be registered. This way, if a wand is used in a crime then they know who used it. And really, it shouldn't matter if it is used in America or the UK. A wand is a wand and should only be registered to one person. Hermione could get a new wand legally but really, they would realise that she ISN'T an American citizen and have to check with her Ministry which would alert them to her position. Or, she could get one off the black market. They wouldn't be loyal to her and might not be enough to channel her magic and protect her in case there is an altercation. Alternatively, Hermione could make a wand. But creating one is not easy. Otherwise, every Death Eater would have an unregistered wand so if their real wand was tested they would be clean. And with Voldy on the rise, cores could be monitors more closely to stop the Order making them as well.

So yes, they (whoever they may be) COULD get Hermione another wand but it would be extremely dangerous, unpredictable and possibly even hinder her in battle. The real question is WILL Hermione get one.

So read and review. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? What about in the future? Do you have anything you WANT in future chapters? Also, I am still loving your theories on what Nor Lorijem means and also the very title of the fanfic means. Keep them coming.

Until next time.

April May June


	15. Chapter 15

As she finished typing the last of her assignment, Hermione felt something stir within her. There was a presence, a feeling within her that just made her move. It was a side effect, really. The effect of Samhain made magic shiver in anticipation within every magical creature. It was why Hermione had felt more alive today than she had in these last few weeks.

It was also why she so desperately needed to be out of that house.

Despite it being Halloween, Charlie had gotten the start of the night off. Right now, he was spending his last free hour relaxing on the couch. It was a sight Hermione rarely got to see. Being the Chief of Police, even in a small town like Forks, rarely left him anytime to just sit back. So, every time he did, Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Where are _you_ going?"

Hermione hand paused on the door handle. Her thoughts started to race. How could she explain to her uncle where she was going when she didn't even know that herself? "Ahhh Em, Jasper, Rosalie and I were going to study for Chem. Might even play some video games while I'm over there."

Charlie turned in his seat. "You're not going to the party?"

Party? That's right. Jessica and Lauren were hosting a Halloween party tonight. But, even if she had been… more coherent… these last few weeks, Hermione doubted she would have been invited. "Nah. Besides, how would it look if the Chief had to bust his own niece at a party?"

Laughter came from the couch. "True, true. Well, I'm still glad you're going out tonight. It's nice to see you hanging out with people again. And the Cullens have really got you out of your shell."

Hermione gave him a smile and promised him she wouldn't be out long. However, the moment she was out of the house, Hermione let the power of Samhain take control.

In the early days of Hogwarts, wizards and witches would openly celebrate Samhain. It was when the veils between death and life were at their weakest, the day that the spirits of the past could provide new life to the present. The only other day the veil was that weak was on the day of the Lughnasadh, when the present could provide life to the past. The was the day that Hermione, and to some extent Harry, enacted the ancient rites that would pull Sirius from his death.

The two days often went hand in hand. Samhain, the day to receive, and Lughnasadh, the day to give. Witches and wizards would give themselves over to the power and, in turn, a gift, or a sacrifice, would be received.

It was these sacrifices that made Samhain the more popular of the ritual days. There were no required blood rites; no death, pain or suffering. Just the gifts the dead would give to the living. By the end of the Founders' era, however, the practice of Lughnasadh had all but vanished, and the spirits turned selective in their gifts.

And so, the day of Samhain was forgotten as well.

Without the two rituals, the wizarding world suffered. Mildly at first, but over the next thousand years the times had changed. There were more Squibs being born and less magical people being born, magic was far weaker and, if the trend continued, then magic would cease to exit.

Because the knowledge was never passed on, no one attributed the decreased fertility and rise in Squib births to the days of Samhain and Lughnassadh. Instead, it was all put down to incest in the magical world. Not that it didn't have a part, but there would be no need for inbreeding if they still participated in the ceremonies.

But they did it no more…

Within moments, the power of Samhain had pulled Hermione deep into the forest. She was standing in a circle, a crude one at that, but a circle nonetheless. Around her, there was no sound, no movement. Nothing but the gentle hum of the forest's magic and the dull purr of a ginger cat.

"Crooks…" But Hermione was cut off. Her magic was humming, loudly. It burned her. Its heat pushed its way through her very body and spread like roots into the forest floor, pulling her down to her knees. Yet it still wasn't done. Hermione was pushed forward, her palms spread against the earth. Her brow pressed into the soft ground.

_Say it. Say the words and find what you seek._

She remembered the words. Just like she remembered everything she ever read.

_Samhain, Samhain, let the ritual begin;_

_we call upon our sacred ancestors to come in._

_Samhain, Samhain, we call upon our kin;_

_we call upon our dear departed loved ones to come in._

_The Veil between the worlds is thin._

_Our hearts reach across the sea of time_

_to bring our loved ones in._

_Samhain, Samhain, we honour all our kin._

_We honour those who've gone before_

_as the Great Wheel turns again._

_Samhain, Samhain we all upon our kin;_

_we call upon our sacred ancestors to come in._

_Samhain, Samhain we call them to come in;_

_we call upon our dear departed loved ones to come in._

Over and over, Hermione repeated the words. The magic shook the world around her. Trees rustled as the ground quaked. There was a restlessness in the animals around her. Yet, for some reason, the world had never seemed so still.

Then came the noise. There was a roaring wind around her, biting at her exposed skin. The ground was cracking, the night was crackling. But nothing seemed as loud as the purr that came from the yellow-eyed familiar.

Suddenly, there was a light, a burning light, that seemed to cut like fire through the air. The phoenix had been healed and was tearing through the sky like a jet. He dived, pulling up just inches below the ground. Nonetheless, it was low enough for the bird's tail to whip behind him, the sound like lightning, and it burnt a wide circle around the witch.

Hermione screamed. Her hands tore at the earth. Ripping, grasping, trying to grab onto anything at all. She clenched her eyes shut and prayed to the gods above that it would stop. STOP. Anything to make it stop. The pain, the noise, the magic. Everything was just too much!

Then, it stopped.

Silence fell. Hermione's gasps were the only noise that could be heard. The thick rasping wheezes as the witch tried to breathe in the night time air. Slowly, she found the energy to rise, shaking onto her arms and raise her head. Only to find herself gazing into her familiar's eyes.

The cat did not falter in his gaze. Not once, not as he broke past the crackling grass and strolled confidently towards his mistress. His eyes didn't even falter as he clawed the tender earth, only inches from Hermione's body, and dropped a single seed into the hole.

Hermione was confused. "Crooks," she started. "What are you – "

A loud caw echoed around her, magnified by the raw magic still pulsing in the air. The fire bird swooped down to the ground beside the cat. He folded in his wings and squawked. Hermione stared at him in awe as he bent his head towards the ground, his glassy eyes blinking to release those delicate drops into the hole.

But was there a hole? It didn't seem to be there any longer. Instead, where it had been stood a tiny sprout. No bigger than a matchstick box at first. But, with every tear that fell from the firebird's face, it grew taller and taller, wider and wider, until it stood just as tall as Hagrid himself. Branches spread out far and wide with tiny buds bursting at its ends.

Hermione was in awe. Never before had she ever seen a tree like this. Its wood was like glass, smooth and cool to the touch, with a deathly pale white tinge to its shine. And it glowed! Glowed like the bright moon that hung high in the sky. Its flowers were translucent, petals pulsing and swaying in the breeze. But it wasn't the colour of the wood, the ethereal glow or the ghostly flowers that caught Hermione's attention.

No. It was its power.

Power seemed to pulse under its very being. No. Not under. Within, above, around, throughout! It was everywhere. It was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. And, if she thought about it, would likely ever feel again.

But it did not stop her confusion. Why? Why would Crookshanks have such a seed? Where did he get it? Why did the phoenix use tears? Why was it here? What did it…

Then, Hermione gasped in recognition.

The Spirit Tree.

It wasn't possible. The Spirit Tree was only a story, a legend, passed on from generation to generation. It was a story that bleed through barriers. The Tree of Life, the Asvattha, The Giving Tree. It didn't matter, it was all the same tree. But, regardless of the name it went by, The Spirit Tree was still just that. A _story_!

_But the Hallows were just a story too,_ she thought traitorously.

Cautiously, Hermione's hand reached out to stroke the tree. It was cool under her fingers, and smooth too. There was something about it that just soothed her, that made Hermione forget about everything else in that moment.

_Take it. Take it._

The words seemed to echo around her. Teasing her, taunting her with their promise. But, honestly, Hermione didn't care. She was enjoying this simple form of escape. Her hand reached up, pulling her softly to her feet. Fingers roamed the tree and wrapped themselves around a single branch. Then Hermione did something that any curious young witch would do.

She snapped it.

Immediately, the branch she held in her hand seemed to glitter. The small flowers and leaves seemed to fall away from the thin wood, melting into the earth around her feet. The white wood smoothed and sealed itself, locking the magic within.

The tree had given her a wand.

The Spirit Wand.

The phoenix nudged her leg affectionately, drawing the witch's attention to him. He flapped his wings, spreading them as far as they could go. Red, orange, yellow. All the colours of fire seemed to shimmer against the glow of the tree. It was majestic. It was pure.

And it was goodbye.

Hermione sighed and stroked the bird's chin. "Your wing is all healed now," she whispered softly. "I guess that means you're leaving." The phoenix chortled under her hand, the vibrations sending shivers up her arm. In a blink of an eye, the witch dropped to the earth and threw herself at the bird. There was a sizzle as a few stray hairs suffered at the contact. Hermione even felt the familiar burn through her clothes. But she didn't care. Not even when her salty tears were heated and started to scorch against her skin.

Carefully, the phoenix nipped at her hair, trying to console her as best he could. When she finally let go, he cawed at the old ginger cat. _Look after her,_ he said. _Look after our salvation._

Crookshanks simply rolled his eyes. _Don't I always, you great, big load of – _

But his words were cut off as the witch gathered the walking hairball into her arms and stood back. "Thank you," Hermione said, tears pooling in her giant eyes. "Thanks for the wand, for the company, for everything. The tent is going to feel so empty without you. I'm gonna… I'll… I'll miss you."

The phoenix simply bowed his noble head before taking off into the sky. From above, he watched the young witch, who was petting her loyal familiar as she stared into the hallowed sky. She wouldn't be able to see him, not with the amount of trees in the way, but he would watch her until the absolute end. For, after all, it was not _goodbye _goodbye. Only a long farewell to the young witch, with the promise of a union in a better time.

But, for now, he had a job to do. A job to open his wings and spread the news across the land. For, if the legends were true, then all the creatures will rejoice.

The Nor Lorijem had arrived.

* * *

**AN: HEY CALENDER KIDS!**

So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Life has just been... well, life. And life has a terrible habit of getting in the way. Uni has restarted, writing has been a hassle which means any fanfic writing must get pushed back, power outages because of road works and and almost endless game of hide and seek between me and my editor.

As always, I owe everything to my amazing Beta, Emmeebee, who, like me, has returned for another year of university education. It is a slow, painful, and expensive roller coaster. Also, I thank Codekiki12 who agreed to be my pre-reader for this chapter. You are absolutely wonderful. I owe you a lot of thanks and a round of drinks after the problems we had. But after a couple (of dozen) PM's I FINALLY have some questions.

1\. What is Samhain and Lughnasadh?

They are two of the Gaelic seasonal festivals and are two of the 8 special days in the Wiccan calender. Samhain is the end of the harvest and the beginning of winter. Like Halloween, Samhain is the day where the veil between life and death is at its weakest. Lughnasadh is first day of harvest and is celebrated on the 1st of August. In this story its almost like Samhain is humanity's birthday and Lughnasadh is the gods. We give them a gift and in return they give us a gift on special days. However, since witches and wizards do not celebrate the festivals anymore in their traditional sense, eventually the practice has become forgotten and has morphed into what we know now.

2\. Why is Hermione randomly compelled to go into the woods?

That is the magic of Samhain. She gave them a gift on Lughnasadh and now the gods are giving her one in return.

3\. Shouldn't the wards around the tent that protect it from being seen wear off by now?

Well yes, they would've IF she put them up. I never said she did. The tent was fireproof and hidden in the forest. It's not like many people would go out there. Plus, even in cannon vampires could tell you what a deer smells like, a wolf, a bear; but never what humanity smells like. They even mention how everyone smells different and unfamiliar when they first meet. They just have the smell of blood in common. Well the bird has a heartbeat. It has an unfamiliar smell. What's stopping them from thinking it's just a human in the tent sleeping? They aren't going to go barging into a tent. At least that's what I was thinking. If that doesn't work well then... LOOPHOLE. Whoops.

As for the rest, Hermione will go back to normal. She may or may not tell the Cullen's about magic. They may or may not know about magic already. I never mentioned anything about Dolohov coming after her and something will happen soon to her. Well... hopefully :D Hope that answers some things.

Read and review and until next time...

April May

P.S. The song above is called Samhain song by Lisa Theil. It's just a nice soft song that tied in well to Samhain. And it meant I didn't have to write one myself :P


	16. Chapter 16

The Next Cauldron was a strange place. It was old. It was dark. It was decrepit. Yet, for some reason, there was a certain type of appeal surrounding the timeworn bookstore. Perhaps it the deep blue paint that covered the rich outside walls. Or maybe the way the old, polished wooden sign hung delicately above the door. It could have even been the tiny little herb garden out the front of the store. But, whatever it was, it didn't matter.

The old place had charm.

It was why so many people, both Muggles and Wizarding folk alike, were attracted to the store. Even more so by its beast of an inside. Giant beams looped the ceiling like wooden ribs, their bones reaching the far length of its body before sweeping down the dark wooden walls and disappearing into the floors. The belly homed books as far as the eye could see. Many lay in shelves that could make giants seem like children. Others lay in wild stacks that looked ready to be toppled by a breath. Thin balconies clung to the walls. Their maze-like appearance spread far and wide, like veins across the belly of the beast.

But it was the small alcove on the bottom floor that Hermione found herself standing that Saturday morning. The small alcove emitted thick waves of incense, giving the small witch a deadly sense of foreboding.

The small clink of a bell signalled the opening of the back door. A thin, young woman with chocolate hair the same colour as her skin emerged. Her hands brushed against her apron, wiping off the dirt they had collected. She was muttering something, shaking her head along with her unintelligible words. The action made several small leaves fall from her dark curly hair.

"…great big stupid mess. If I get my hands on that damned gnome I'm gonna… Oh! Hello there." She blushed as she spotted Hermione. Hopefully, the young girl hadn't heard what she'd said. "Do you need a hand?"

Hermione nodded. "I sent a letter in this week asking about classes. I was told to ask for a Mrs Gloria Hettleburn…"

"MOMMA!"

"What are you shouting about, girl?" Another woman appeared. She was larger, with dark grey hair and skin the colour of caramel. "We run a respectable bookshop. Not some two-tone, noise-hopping, throw-'em down rodeo night club. You better put that…" Then, she too spotted Hermione. "Oh, hello dear. How can I help you?"

Hermione blushed. But it was the first woman who replied. "Momma, she sent a letter about classes."

"Hermione Granger." For an older, heavier woman, she moved with a speed that Hermione had only ever seen in Fred and George when a teacher was after them. "Yes, yes. I got your letter. You can't even imagine how happy I am knowing _the _Hermione Granger is here! In my store!"

From behind the counter, the younger woman laughed as Hermione was gathered up into her mother's giant arms. "It's… ahhh… a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Hettleburn," she heard the younger girl huff out. But. as those last two words fell from her lips, her mother pushed the girl out. Her hands grasped Hermione's shoulders. A good thing, too; the poor girl looked ready to stumble to the ground.

"No, no, no!" Gloria said dramatically, her hands shaking the poor witch. "None of this Mrs Hettleburn nonsense. No, that honour goes my dragon of a mother-in-law. I can only thank whatever forces are listening that she is resting in peace 'cause if I had to deal her a _second_ time… Call me Momma Gloria. This waste of space is my daughter, Hettie."

Hettie laughed. "Thanks, Momma. I love you too."

"Oh, you!" Momma huffed.

Another ding from the bell announced a second arrival, but Hermione couldn't tell who it was. Instead, her face was pushed back into Momma Gloria as the woman pulled her into another hug.

"You can't believe how busy it is in the market today," the stranger sounded. A man at this time, with a voice that sounded oddly familiar… He placed a quick peck on Hettie's lips. "Has my student arrived yet?"

"Momma's got her in a chokeho…"

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione pushed herself out of Momma Gloria's arms and spun around. It took a moment to get her vision back to normal, but there was no forgetting that lanky body. He rubbed his arm slowly as a small, but sure, awkward smile graced his face.

"Mr O'Brian?"

* * *

Conán O'Brian hadn't always lived in America. When he was a child, his father had gotten a job teaching economics at Cambridge University. And so, at the age of 10, O'Brian had moved to the UK.

A few months later, he got his letter.

Hogwarts seemed like the more logical choice of school. It was closer to home and more cost efficient than going back to America to attend Salam. That was what his father had said, anyway. But the young O'Brian always hated it there. He was constantly picked on for having an American accent and for being what they called a mudblood. And who stuck up for him? His friends? His housemates? No, they were too busy having fun or mucking around. Hufflepuffs sure were good at sticking together to remain strong.

Even if that strength came from leaving him out.

His father told him to stick it out. But what did he know, really? He wasn't attending that school. He wasn't the one getting beaten. No, the man was sitting at home or at his cushy job while Conán spent most of the week lying in the hospital wing. But, come the summer after his 17th birthday, that all changed.

O'Brian didn't even remember how the Death Eaters found his house. They could've followed him from Ely Library for all he knew. But the truth was they broke into his home one night and tortured and then killed his father in cold blood.

It was Conán who found the older O'Brian the next day. Tied up and gagged, the magic still suspending him in midair. Little did he know that the Death Eaters were still there, waiting for him. And that was how the young wizard found himself getting tortured in a pool of his own father's blood.

All because he was a mudblood.

To this day, he wasn't sure how he escaped the attack. He wasn't even sure how he survived. All he knew was that one moment he was staring up at those demonic masks, suffering at the ends of their wands, and then the next… he was gasping for air in one of the campus bathrooms.

But not before they carved a crude Dark Mark into his arm…

Scraping together what funds he had, Conán bought a plane ticket and fled. First, it was to China, where he worked on a rice farm for a few months. Afterwards, it was Vietnam, Africa, Turkey and Russia. He worked on farms mainly but only stayed roughly six months, a year at most, before he moved onto the next place.

And then he moved to America. Unlike most places, Conán found it harder to find work. Well… to maintain work, at least. He had just lost his job one day when, trudging back to where he was staying, he was mugged. It wasn't until hours later, after he had painstakingly dragged his body into an alleyway, that Conán had been found.

He woke a few days later to the smell of bread. Fresh bread, with thick layers of spices twisting its way through the scent. It was then that his saviour strolled casually through the door, whipped out her wand and tended his wounds. Not without slapping him on the back of the head for his stupidity, of course. She wouldn't have been Momma Gloria if she hadn't.

Conán was given a job at the Next Cauldron. Two months later, he started his education degree at the Seattle University and his physical education qualifications at Seattle Pacific. Three months later, he met an angel that literally fell in his arms when he was cleaning Momma's floo.

Hettie was getting her international wizarding qualifications at Salam Institute at the time. She, like himself, was training to become a teacher. However, she wanted to teach older people. Ones that had failed their Badly Organised Wizarding Tests at Salam and those who, like Conán, were refuges from war-torn areas.

Three years later, only days after Conán had graduated from university, the two had gotten married. It was a beautiful wedding, not as beautiful as his wife, and it was an event that would start a chain reaction of wonderful days for the two lovers. Hettie had become a Professor at Salem, organising and encouraging wizards and witches of all ethnicities to partake in their Floo Program at the Institute in order to complete their Totally Overrated Arduous Dissertations. Meanwhile, Conán had gotten his first job as a teacher at Forks High.

It was moments like these that made the nightmares bearable. Hettie, pure, unjudging Hettie, just held him tight in the night. She brushed back his hair from his sweaty brow, kissed his shaking lips and wiped his arm clean of blood like Jesus did to his Mary Magdalene. No other comparison could be as true as that. His wife was his saviour and he was nothing but her undeserving disciple.

But the nightmares would never stop. Nor would they become any less intense in their effect. Conán knew this. He knew it would be the same for the young witch in front of him.

"I must admit," he started, watching Hermione take a sip of her tea, "when I heard there was a Hermione Granger enrolling at Forks, I didn't expect _the _Hermione Granger."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the tea. "How many other Hermione Grangers are there?"

"True, but how many witches would spend their final year of schooling – their examination year – at a Muggle school?"

She bit her lip. It was something Conán had noticed she did a lot, especially when her emotions got too much for her.

"I would think," he said cautiously, "that it would've been more beneficial for you to be _with _Harry Potter than apart. Brawn needs brains to work."

Hermione popped her lip out from her teeth and turned her tea cup in her hand. "They wanted to keep me safe."

"Safe? By sending you to an area without protection, without an American wand license, removing you from magical resources, to live with family? A Muggle family?"

She giggled. "Don't forget about the vampires."

Conán smirked. "Should've known you would know what they are."

"They don't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing."

There was silence for a moment. It seemed like each of them were observing the other, waiting, watching for a weakness or an attack. It was sad, really. That this was the way they would view each other now. Never knowing if they were allies or enemies.

Finally, Hermione took a chance. "I must admit, though, that the Cullens do make me feel safe. They may not know about me, they may not know that I know about them, but there is just something…" She sighed into her tea, draining the last of that sweet-smelling liquid. "But I can't rely on them forever. That's why I'm here. I want to learn how to fight. I want to learn how to survive."

Again, Conán took a moment to observe the girl. He had heard stories of Hermione, of course. Anyone who followed the British Wizarding news would've. The Brains-of-the-Golden-Trio, the Brightest-Witch-of-her-Age, the Muggleborn-Champion. In class and at school, Hermione had proved herself both smart and capable. She was strong, loyal and true to a fault, and would always fight for those she loved. And yet, all he saw in front of him was a girl, only a year older than he had been when he starred in his own nightmare.

And, by the look on her face, she was still in hers.

Slowly, Conán raised himself from his chair, walked around the table and crouched by his student. He ignored her gasp as he rolled up his right sleeve, exposing the Dark Mark scar on his skin. Hermione, to her credit, did not flinch as he rolled up her sleeve, exposing her own scar to the world. He grasped her arm so their scars met. It was awkward to do so, but the meaning was clear.

"Let us begin."

* * *

**AN: Hey Calender Kids**

YAY! Another update here. Don't think every update will be this soon though. Just a very casual break in the uni time. Actually, I'm writing this while I'm in my lecture. Sooo trying to keep the laptop hidden from the people behind me. Failing miserably mind you. The guy behind me is trying to read it. Shhhhhhh. The lecture is being recorded!

Anyway... I send all my hopes and thanks to Emmeebee. You are a wonderful wonderful lady. And to the most amazing skydancer2ooo (still looking at that darned e) who agreed to be my pre-reader for this weeks chapter. You did an amazing job and provided with some great questions.

*three hours later*

Ok home. *wiped brow* Let's answer some questions!

Q: Mr O'Brian seems to understand quite a bit about Hermione's predicament. He seems more observant of everything around him and perhaps he picked up on Jasper's behaviour towards Hermione. Will Conan O'Brian have any interaction with Jasper?

A: That's an idea! Maybe I'll write that in the chapter I'm kinda working on now. It should be interesting. To see what he'd say on the entire matter. So answer is maybe. Possibly. Mos likely yes at this point.

Q: Since Hermione will continue her Education/Survival Studies will she still be going to Forks High, and will have time for Jasper? This could lead Jasper into snooping.

A: This is a SATURDAY class. So she will continue going to Forks up to the point where she'll have to leave. This means Jasper won't be snooping around. Not now at least.

Ok. I need tea. So - enjoy the chapter and hope to hear from you guys next time. Like always, send in your thoughts, questions, wishes and theories below and I'll try and get back to them ASAP. Most of ARE pretty aware that I am normally ALWAYS online so just shout me a 'hey hey' if you so wish.

Until next time

April May


	17. Chapter 17

"William Shakespeare," Mr Maine started, "is one of the influential and memorisable writers of English history. His plays and poems are more than just masterpieces. They are works of art that, despite being written 400 years ago, still reflect society today. And there are plenty of examples of Shakespeare plays being adapted to suit modern scenarios."

"Like what?" Lauren piped up from the front.

"Well, not only did he coin words like fool and phases like 'all's well that ends well', but from a film perspective we can see a huge range of examples. _West Side Story_ is _Romeo and Juliet_. _The Lion King_ is _Hamlet_. _10 Things I Hate About You_ is _Taming of the Shrew_. _She's the Man_ is _Twelfth Night_." Maine laughed. "There is even a great four-part series called _ShakespeaRe-told_. There is the one with James McAvoy which is about a sous chef who, along with his wife, kills the owner of the restaurant and takes over. Much like Macbeth did with King Duncan. That one is my favourite, even if it was written by Peter Moffat."

Hermione laughed at that and Mr Maine smiled at her.

"For this assignment, I want you to read the play, create character summaries for every player and, for one character, find at least two modern equivalents either from movies or shows, or from real life. For example; Feste in _Twelfth Night_ is brooding, frivolous and naughty but is extremely eloquent. A modern version of him would be… Russell Brand. Both tend to play with words, are very spirited and each have their darker natures." Maine gathered a stack of books and started handing them out to the class. "However, you will be studying one of my favourite Shakespearean plays. A story of loss, redemption, jealousy and unwavering loyalty; this is a play that shows how tyranny can destroy a family yet can lead to a more hopeful view of humanity than _Othello_ ever did."

Hermione collected her book and stared at the cover. She knew this play. She almost had to. But she couldn't believe Maine would actually choose this play to study.

"_A Winter's Tale_?" another girl piped up.

Eric cleared his throat and turned to a random page. "_Bear the boy hence; he shall not come about her; away with him! And let her sport herself with that she's big with' for 'tis Polixenes has made thee swell thus._ Oh, hey! Hermione, were you named after this Hermione?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but she was stopped by an irritating voice. "Of course not, Eric," Jessica said loudly. She turned to the witch. "Her name's _Harmony_, not _Hermione_." Beside her, Lauren nodded her head.

Honestly, how thick can this girl be? "Actually, I think I would know my own name."

Jessica scoffed. "No ordinary parent would call their child Hermione."

That caused a smirk. "Why be ordinary when you can be _extraordinary_?"

"What?" She hissed, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder with a move that could only be practiced. "You saying my parents are ordinary? _I _was named after theSarah _Jessica _Parker."

Hermione leaned back in her chair. "Ah yes. Sarah Jessica Parker. The woman who is best known for her role on a television show which, although it showed a wonderful relationship between friends, glamorised sex, smoking, materialism and stereotyping. What a great role model to be named after…"

Jessica jumped out her chair. Her fists were clenched at her sides in anger. "Why, you little slut!"

"No, that's who _you_ were named after."

Suddenly, it was like World War Three had broken out. Students stated yelling in the class and Angela started having a panic attack from the noise. Jessica tried to leap over the desks towards Hermione. She would've succeeded, too, if Eric hadn't wrapped his arms around her and held her back. However, there was no one to hold back Lauren. The blond whizzed her way through the maze of desks and students before grabbing the witch and pulling her to her feet. Hermione was so shocked at seeing Lauren move that fast for something other than a hot boy that she didn't even notice the blond raising her hand before it was too late.

_SLAP!_

The sound did something to the room. Students settled down, Jessica stopped struggling and Angela ceased hyperventilating. Now all that could be heard was the sound of Lauren breathing heavily.

As Hermione slowly pulled her head back in front of her, she kept a straight face. Lauren didn't even deserve a response. But obviously that wasn't the right response, for the blonde turned bright red and raised her hand again.

Mr Maine, however, grabbed her wrist. "ENOUGH!" He shouted. "Lauren, we do not condone physical violence at Forks High. Not in this school and definitely _not _in this classroom. And, if those claw marks in Eric's arms mean anything, this relates to you too, Jess. Both of you better march yourself to the principal's office.

"And _you_, Hermione. Although you didn't participate in this… this… zoo of a classroom, you still elevated the situation. _You _can collect your books and make your way to the vice principal for punishment. The rest of you, start reading."

Bitterly, Hermione gathered up her things and shoved them in her bag. Angela patted Hermione's hand and offered a smile. Although Hermione knew her friend did it to comfort her, it had very little effect. Instead, it just reminded her of Neville and how she used to do the same thing to him during Potions.

Merlin, she was Neville.

Still, Hermione followed Mr Maine down the corridor. With every step, she felt the gravity of what she had done. True, she had never _technically _called Jessica a slut. Just… implied it. And if it hadn't been for Lauren… well. Things could've been a lot worse. Hermione could've flicked out her wrist, grabbed her wand and…

"Wait here." Maine stopped. The action caught the witch off-guard and she almost ran into him. Hermione tripped, catching herself on a large potted plant before she landed ungracefully on the floor. Sheepishly, she pretended to study the plant as Maine sighed and walked into the vice principal's chamber.

Hermione was still there counting the leaves when Maine came out of the classroom, ushered her in and left her there, slamming the door behind him with a heavy, audible thud.

Unlike the rest of the school, Vice Principal Kennedy's office wasn't sterile white. Nor did it contain the sickly vomit green carpet like all the classrooms did. And, apart from the tiny plush badger grinning on top of his desk, there was no mention of the school mascot anywhere. Instead the room was a smoky pink colour with dark grey floors. The furniture was sparse, yet functional, with Kennedy himself sitting behind a large wooden desk. Painted on the wall behind him were the words '_Never criticize a man till you have walked a mile in his shoes."_

The witch grinned. "That way, when you do criticize him, you are a mile ahead and…"

"…you have his shoes. Well done, Miss Granger. Although I feel for you I may need to change it to '_Tact is the art of making a point without making an enemy.'_"

"Clarice Darrow," Hermione said after a moment. She took a seat by the desk. "I prefer to live by the saying, _'I was born not to live for others. But I live to live for chocolate.' _Gracie Locksmer._"_

Kennedy leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He gave a brief nod in acceptance. "Yes, well. _'Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker.'_"

"Sir!" Hermione exclaimed dramatically, placing a hand to her chest in mock astonishment. "Are you promoting alcohol to a _minor_?"

"If you said I did, I would lie." Kennedy smirked. "Just like _you_ should have done when it came to Jessica."

Hermione slumped back into the chair. Jessica. Oh, she just _loved _to aggravate Hermione. "I never called _her _a… bad word…" Kennedy just raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Just the person she was named after."

"And what about Lauren?"

The witch shook her head. "I didn't say anything to her."

"And let's hope you don't." Kennedy pulled out a pink card, the detention card. "Now unfortunately, because you _implied _someone was… how did you word it again… a _bad word_… I will have to punish you. Cleaning the gym equipment during lunch for the rest of the week should suffice. You can start tomorrow."

"But sir," Hermione started, "today is Thursday."

There was a sparkle in Kennedy's eye. "You can start tomorrow. Now, the final bell should be ringing in about… two minutes. Why don't you just head out to the Cullen's car?"

"How did you…"

Kennedy waved her off. "_'In small towns, news travels at the speed of boredom.'_ Carlos Ruiz Zafón. I wouldn't be surprised if they hear about your little… argument… before you even get a chance to see them."

He was right. Within moments of the bell ringing, the Cullens were exiting the school and rushing over to the car. Jasper grabbed his mate by the shoulders and hurriedly checked her over. Rosalie just laughed.

"I knew you were going to be a hoot." The blonde flicked her hair off the shoulders. "Is it true you punched Jessica in the face?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Is that the rumour going around? No, I didn't touch Jessica. But Lauren did slap me."

"She _what_?" Jasper growled. He turned back to the school, ready to find Lauren and kill her for harming his mate but Hermione grabbed his hand. The gentleness of the action pulled Jasper back to his senses.

Hermione pulled his hand and pressed it to her cheek. "I'm fine," she whispered, leaning into his palm. "It didn't even hurt. How did you guys find out about it, anyway?"

It was Alice that answered. "Well, Sarah texted Matthew, who showed it to Paul, who sent it to his sister, Natalie, who sent it to her boyfriend Daniel, who showed it to Edward, who mass texted it to me and the rest of the family. That reminds me, Eddy honey, can you message Esme and Carlisle that Hermione was the one to get hurt? There must have been some other leaks as well as a whole bunch of people in class pulled out their phone. Oh and then our teacher got a phone call about it from someone in the office and…"

"The point is," Jasper interrupted, still stroking his mate's cheek, "anyone with a phone is a gossip."

Hermione groaned. "Mer… I _really _need a cup of tea."

"Tea?" Emmett laughed.

A dreamy smile crossed Hermione's face. "Tea solves everything…"

Jasper watched her as she sighed in contentment. It was strange, really, how much a human could get such enjoyment out a single liquid. Yet, who was he to complain? Vampires got that same reaction from blood. "You know," he said after a moment. "I know of a really great tea place in town that…"

He had to stop himself. The look on Hermione's face was too comical. Her eyes grew wide, wet and pleading, and her lips exposed a toothy grin. She had removed his hand from her cheek and clasped it between her own. And there was a bounce, a real bounce in her step.

And it was all because of some tea.

"Can we go?"

He laughed. "What, now?"

Hermione nodded. "Please?" She drew it out and made her eyes as wide as possible. But, in truth, she didn't need to. Jasper was already hooked.

Emmett looked excited too. That was until he saw the look in the empath's eye.

"No." Jasper pointed a finger at the giant. "_You_ go home."

He pouted. "Why not?"

"Because _you_ will break everything in there, you bull of a bear."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Emmett whined.

"Look." Jasper pulled his brother to the side. "If you don't come, next time we play Mario I'll let you win."

The insult was worth it. Emmett was too focused on what he said that he didn't even feel Jasper pickpocketing the keys. Hermione saw it, though. With a sly smile, they jumped in the car, locked the doors and started the car.

Emmett hit the car. "What do you mean _let _me win?" But it was too late. The mates were already moving, leaving the rest of the Cullens behind. Quickly, Emmett whirled around towards his own partner. "What does he mean? He doesn't let me win. Does he?"

Edward and Alice were laughing by now. Rosalie just sighed. "Let's just go home, Em?"

"Does he?"

* * *

HPOV

Tea.

As cliché as it was, tea _could_ solve anything. There was just something about the way the flavours seemed to mix and clash in perfect harmony. The way the smell seemed to reach past the senses and unlock the most pure of memories. It didn't matter what you were feeling, or what the occasion was, but there was always a tea for it. All you had to do was search for it.

Sadly, Americans didn't seem to appreciate tea the way I did.

Coffee. Blurk! Coffee was horrible. Yes, sometimes you got a good cup o' joe but those were few and far between. Mostly they were too weak, too strong, too bitter, or too burnt. There was too much milk, not enough milk, too much sweetness or too much froth. Once I even saw someone take one back because the crema was the wrong shade of brown. Most of it was filtered and tasted terrible. Not to mention that the…

Nope. I will not go there.

Still, it was rare to find a place where, when I ordered tea, I actually _got _tea. Not this tea-in-a-bag stuff. No. I'm talking about the proper tea leaves brewed at the _right_ time, at the _right_ temperature that _didn't _taste like it came out of a chemical factory.

But I knew I had found myself such a place the moment I stepped inside.

The _Second Leaf _was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The entire place was a chaotic mess of shelves, benches and crates. There were tea boxes, teapots, teacups, saucers and glasses. Milk jugs, sugar bowls, tea jugs and accessories. All stacked to the nines right to the rafters.

And the smell of it! Merlin! Chestnut, oak, orchid and berry. Rose, peach, jasmine and lavender. And there were so many more scents all blending together. Mixing and morphing into one and many. It was a tea lover's dream.

And a vampire's worst nightmare.

To his credit, Jasper didn't complain. He simply took it all in.

I picked up a tea and smelt it. Cinnamon, nutmeg, cardamom… I all but salivated at the scent.

Behind me, Jasper just sighed and picked up a box. He was already carrying three. "I don't know how you can stand this stuff."

"Because tea is _everything!_" I exclaimed. "Tea keeps you balanced and calm and it's something that brings people together. Yes, people can talk over coffee, but they barely relax. It's all about getting that buzz and moving on. Tea, well. Tea helps you focus, keeps you going and makes you actually _think_. There's a reason why it's called morning and afternoon tea, not coffee. But it's more than that. It symbolises an occasion. It reflects times of sadness, happiness, anger, contentment and love. Tea is the perfect reflection of life. The true depiction of the human experience."

Jasper just smiled at me. "Ok. So why do _you_ love tea so much?"

"Despite the fact I'm British?"

"Despite the fact you're British."

I bit my lip. "As a child of dentists, there wasn't much I could indulge in. Football could knock out teeth; sugar would rot them away… When other kids brought Jammy Dodgers or Flying Saucers to school, I brought apples. And, well… apples don't exactly make you the most popular kid at school during the great lunchbox swaps. Tea, however, was the one lenience I _was _allowed. I could have one cup, just one cup, with my mum every day after school. And we would talk. Just talk. About everything and anything that would pop into our heads.

"When Mum had friends over, I sat with them and listened in. Maybe that was why I was always so much more comfortable with adults than with kids my own age. I don't know. But I loved those times. They were the best times I've ever had." I picked up another tea box and smelt it. It was an oolong this time, with ginger and pear. "When I went to Hogwarts, I continued the tradition of an afternoon cup of tea and when I was at home it was a time of celebration. I was home with my family with good grades and friends and… well… Tea became more than just a drink. It became a comfort."

I brushed my hair over my shoulder and leaned down to smell another tea. Instantly, I could feel Jasper's eyes watching me and my cheeks blushed. It was then when I realised that I had barely stopped talking since I entered. "Jasper, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been talking for so…"

Jasper nudged me in the side. "Don't be. It's nice seeing you get so passionate about something."

Passionate. There was something about the way he said that word that made me blush again.

"Besides," he laughed, "now I know what to get you for your birthday."

"September 19. You missed it."

Jasper grabbed my latest victim, a box of cocoa puerh, and added it to the growing pile of teas I had picked. "Then I'm paying."

"You don't have to…" I started, but something in his eyes told me he wasn't going to accept no as an answer. So I followed him, like a lost puppy, all the way to the cash register. But the moment we stepped outside, I took the bag and told him to wait while I went back inside.

When I returned with the second bag, Jasper's face lit up and I smiled.

There was just something about him.

"Here," I said, thrusting a bag out towards him, "take it."

"What is it?"

"The tea you paid for."

Jasper frowned. "That's your tea…"

"Oh, it still is." I laughed. "It's just half of it. I was just thinking that, because I spend so much time at yours that, I should have something to drink there. And if you think I'm going to drink that pathetic excuse of a – hey!"

Jasper pulled me into a tight hug. His iron-like grip should have scared me, but instead it made me feel safe. Instinctively, I leaned in towards him and encaged him in my own hold. The contrast in temperature had never been so strong. His cold, marble skin pressed through his grey sweater against my own warmed skin.

Yet, for some reason, I had never felt more like the same.

My hand moved, following the gentle line of his spine to the curve of his neck. I suppressed a giggle as the fine, silky tuffs tickled my fingers.

"Hey," I repeated. "What was that for?"

Jasper let me go. I instantly missed his touch. Instead, his fingers merely played with my hair. Pulling and releasing the curls like a spring. "It's just nice to know you're planning to stay."

I leaned up and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. Jasper's breath hitched as his body seemed to melt. "Jasper," I said after a moment, placing my palms against either side of his face. "I'm going to tell you what someone told me a long time ago. Tomorrow is tomorrow, today is today. We cannot change this, nor can we change what tomorrow may bring. Instead we must live in the now. And right now, I am here with you. I will never, _ever_ give up on you."

* * *

**AN: Hey Calender Kids**

Sorry about the delay but chapter is here! TADA! And it's also slightly longer. Hope everyone is enjoying their Easter break. I will be spending mine doing assignments, exam study, writing and doing a few readings across the Brisbane region. So if you catch me around just give me a shout out. Last time I met the amazing Mr Owen and his daughter Sophie and we still chat through email and over coffee. So shout out to you :D

Like always, I could not do this chapter without the help and guidance of the lovely Miss Emmeebee. Hope you are enjoying your time with your family. And also, a special mention to Salinia who agreed to be my pre-reader for this chapter. Thanks for the speedy response and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Salinia did point out that not all of you may know a couple of phrases in this chapter. So the three picked out by her are mentioned below:

Cup o' joe. = cup of joe is coffee. Two main theories on why it's called this. 1. in 1914, they banned alcohol on Navy ships and coffee was the next strongest drink. Secretary of the Navy, Josephus Daniels forced people to drink coffee and thats why it's called a cup of joe. 2. A common phrase for the common man is an average Joe. So a 'cup of joe' is a cup for the average or everyday man.

Jammy Dodgers: jam sandwiched between two pieces of shortbread. So much fun to make. I make mine with letters cut out of the top one to spell something out. The last one was telling my brother to wash his own bloody sheets.

Flying Saucers: rice paper disks filled with flavoured sherbet. Every one I've ever had have been excessively sweet so they aren't my cup of tea (or joe). But my editor loves them. She says when the coffee pot runs dry and the nights are long - they are her only hope of survival.

It may be a while 'til the next chapter will be released (Chapter 21 or 22 is just annoying me atm) but you guys are so amazing at being patient and waiting that I know you won't hate me.

Well... too much...

Hope you enjoy the chapter and, again, send me your theories, questions and queries in the space below and I'll try and get back to you ASAP.

Until next time

April May


	18. Chapter 18

JacPOV

Sometimes I really hated Sam Uley.

Sure, he was a great Alpha. He was the first to sacrifice his weekend and nights for patrol, the last to leave his duties, and always willing to give the shirt off his back for his fellow wolves. He led the pack with precision, skill and dedication. And he never, _ever _let the duties of the pack affect our day-to-day lives.

Well, not too much, at least.

He inspired us, made us respect and admire him. But admiration didn't mean I had to like him. Not when it meant all but legally kidnapping Charlie's niece and holding her captive at La Push.

"So why am I here again?" Hermione asked.

_Fucked if I know_. "Dad invited you and Charlie over for dinner and I thought you might want to spend the afternoon here too."

The sun had emerged from the clouds just moments before, so Hermione and I decided to catch a few rays before the day was done. It hadn't rained today, so I took her to First Beach, which was within walking distance of the house. Hermione took her shoes off and splashed about in the shallow water. But I could tell she was thinking about something else.

"Sam may pop over tonight too," I added.

Instantly, Hermione's face scrunched up. "I don't see why you're friends with that guy. I mean, here _you_ are, all nice and stuff. And then there is Sam, who is…"

I laughed at her face. She was struggling to find a word. Not that she would find one. What one word could sum up the mystery that was our Alpha? "He takes some getting used to. But once you get to know him, understand why he does what he does, he gets a lot easier to put up with."

Hermione scoffed. "Yes, well. I don't think Sam and I are ever going to be the best of chums. There are only a handful of people I can stand telling me what to do and _he _will never be one of them."

"Am I one of them?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

Our laughter was stopped when a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. We headed back to the house. It was not a moment too soon as the rain started pouring down on the Reservation the second we stepped inside.

The familiar smell of cooking fish wafted in from the kitchen. Dad was cooking with Charlie and Sam by his side. It was a nice scene. My father, my Alpha and my uncle in all but blood all there together, laughing as they watched the day go by.

Hermione, however, didn't seem to see the scene quite like I did.

Cautiously, she brushed past me and pressed a brief kiss on Charlie's cheek. "Hey, Chief. What'd I miss?"

Charlie didn't smile – he _never _smiled – but his mouth did twitch upwards. "Nothing much. Sam was just telling me about the new repairs to the hall."

Sam nodded. "The roof should be as good as new. We're just lucky that we finished before the weekend. Some of the boys and I were planning to go camping. Isn't that right, Jacob?"

_Who, me? _"Ahhhh… sure…."

Fortunately, Sam didn't leave me faltering for long. "Does your niece want to join us?"

While that only made Hermione groan, it brightened Charlie up. "Why, that's great! Hermione was just saying the other night that she wanted to air out her tent, weren't you?"

"Ahhhh… yeah….." Now that sounded oddly familiar.

"And, hey, if you didn't want to set up your tent, I'm sure you can bunk with Jacob. I sure wouldn't mind."

Hermione's jaw dropped. I don't think I looked much better. "Are you actually _encouraging _your niece – your loving, attentive, _only _niece – to spend the night with an underage boy?"

"Boy?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I'm not a boy. I'm practically a man now."

She laughed. She actually laughed at me. "Yeah, 16 is a real manly age."

I smirked at her. "I'll be 17 in just over a month."

"Oh, I'm so _sorry_." Hermione giggled. "Do you want me to fetch your slippers, grandpa? Or maybe get your pipe?"

Suddenly, there was a finger poking at me. Dad had swivelling around in his chair as he pulled the fish off the stove. "Not 'til you're 18, mister."

Sam just grunted and stood to leave. "Well, that settles it then. Charlie, if you don't mind dropping Hermione off at, say, about… 2:30 Saturday afternoon… then she can spend the night with us."

"Will do."

Hermione threw up her hands. "Is anyone going to ask _my _opinion?"

Everyone ignored her. I just smirked, but one look at her instantly made me regret it. There was just something about her at that moment. She looked so… small… so lost in the mixture. And she was twitching. It was slight, but it was still noticeable to the human eye. But it wasn't a nervous twitch. No. More like an itch or a forewarning of what was to come.

It happened several more times before the night was over. Before they left, Charlie pulled me over to the side.

"Jacob," he started, his voice low and full of warning. "You let anything happen to that girl and I will make it look like an accident."

I knew he wouldn't be able to do it, but I still gulped. "I won't, Chief. I promise."

"Now," his voice was instantly more cheerful, "if you should happen to find yourself sharing a tent… in different sleeping bags, of course..."

"Of course."

"… then you wouldn't hear me complaining."

"Charlie, don't be creepy," Hermione said, re-entering the house and pulling the Chief outside to his car. But it wasn't even a full minute before she came back inside and drew me into a hug. I felt awkward, especially after today, and I think it was the same for her. Yet I think it was something both of us needed at that point in time.

Stiffly, I bent down and gave her a reassuring peck on her head. "I'll see you Saturday then."

She groaned into my shoulder and I laughed. "Don't expect me to be cheerful."

"When are you ever?"

Hermione let go of me and punched my chest. "Yeah, yeah," she mumbled. She turned towards the door. "Just don't touch my chocolate."

"Wait. You have chocolate?"

* * *

GenPOV

It wasn't easy to set up her tent with the shape shifters around. It seemed like they had hero complexes, and it was pushing Hermione closer and closer to her breaking point. She could feel it bubbling away underneath her skin, just eating away at her patience.

It was Jacob and another one… Jared… who finally got them to stop. Although that was only when Hermione snapped at the one called Paul the others sent him out into the woods to gather firewood. She was finally left alone to put it up by herself after that. When he returned, Hermione felt so bad that she offered him some of the lavender snaps Momma Gloria had made her that very morning during practice. Paul had eaten nearly half of the box before he remembered who had given them to him. But, after all that lavender, he was calm enough to accept her apology.

Well… It could've been the lavender. Or maybe the nearly two vials of Calming Draught in those cookies.

But, honestly, the witch was still surprised at the level of acceptance within the pack – both internally and towards her. They were so open and so willing to welcome her into their circle that it kind of put her off. She would've thought they would shun her since she hung out the Cullens. However, that idea was quickly put to rest after one of them -Seth, she later found out-shyly gave her part of his steak when Jacob took hers.

Hermione almost felt guilty knowing their secret while they knew nothing about hers.

Almost.

Jacob did steal her dinner, after all.

But it wasn't until Hermione went into her tent to change that the pack really started talking.

"What's a nice girl like her doing with the bloodsuckers?" Quil wondered after making sure the girl couldn't hear them.

Sam shrugged. "No idea. But the vamps have to be up to something."

"Like what?" Jacob laughed. "They can't bite her. They can't drain her. Hell, they can't even _smell_ her. "

Embry shivered. "Does anyone else find that creepy? Everyone should have a smell."

"They should, but she doesn't." The Alpha stroked the fire. "None of the elders can explain it. Something like this hasn't appeared in any of our legends."

Jacob nodded. "Dad doesn't know either. But perhaps it's a form of evolution. I mean our ancestors evolved as wolves to protect the tribe from vampires. Why can't humans evolve so they can't be smelt?"

"Because it's not natural!"

"And we are?" Embry shouted. They all shot a look towards Hermione's tent. But, if she heard the commotion, she didn't make any indication of it.

"Look," Jacob said after a moment. "Whatever the reason, Hermione hangs out with the bloodsuckers. And," he cut Quil off before he could say anything, "if they have to hang out with anyone, I feel safer knowing that it's someone who they can't track when things go wrong rather than someone they can."

Jared sighed. "I still don't get it. A human hanging out with a vampire? That shouldn't be… Do you hear that?"

Of course they could. They could hear every creature, every leaf and every branch that moved within a 10 mile radius. And right now they heard more than just the average twig falling to the ground.

They heard _breathing_.

The pack could smell it too. An earthy, musky, _wolfy_ scent. Whatever it was, it smelt like them. But that was impossible. All the wolves were already around the campfire. Something didn't feel right and Sam didn't like it.

"Show yourself!" he shouted, the Alpha in him coming through in his tone. "You're trespassing on private land!"

There was a rustle, a crunch, as leaves were crushed into the icy ground. A hand emerged from the bushes with long, untrimmed nails that made them look more like claws than fingers. Then a foot appeared, bare and clawed as well. Finally, a shaggy mane of matted hair came through the bush, shortly followed by a muscular, stocky form dressed in a thick coat. The man looked up and the pack looked at him in horror. His neck was covered in scabbed bite marks, his face was lined with jagged scars, and his eyes, his wild eyes, glowed a haunted, feral amber.

Sam felt something within him stir. Something stronger than he had ever felt with the vampires. A desperate need to protect not only this land and his pack, but also the very girl within their reach. The rest of the pack seemed to feel it too. Jacob hurried to his side, and Embry and Paul crept closer to the tent.

"Smell…" The man growled. "Similar, different. To pack." He crept forward in a crouched position. It was almost as if he were smelling the ground.

But Sam was undeterred. He stepped forward, stopping the man in his tracks. "You are not welcome here. This land does not belong to you."

The man snarled. "Smelt… something. Followed it. Here. Pack needs…"

"What's going on here?" Hermione pushed back the flaps to her tent. She had warded it, cutting herself off from any outside noise while inside its confines. Now, seeing how tense these boys had become, she realised that perhaps she shouldn't have done that.

And then she saw him.

The stranger closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He seemed to be savouring it, tasting it and letting it sit back in his throat like a fine wine. Then, he opened his eyes.

Hermione instantly paled as the man leapt towards her. Paul pulled her back into his arms and the stranger's teeth clashed in the air right where she had been. Embry tackled him to the ground and kicked him towards the fire. The man howled as the flames licked at his calves and he pushed himself away from them to attack Seth. Seth dodged him as Quil punched the man on his spine and pulled his arms back to contain him.

It didn't stop the man from fighting back, though. Froth formed at his mouth as he howled in frustration.

Sam drew his hand into a fist and punched him in the stomach. "You will not touch her!"

"Girl is unclaimed!" the man roared back. "Girl is ready to _breed_. I take her. Or others come here. Girl will be taken for pack. Girl will…"

"_You will not touch her!" _the Alpha growled, the sound raw and heavy in the air. "She is not yours!"

With this, the man turned to face Hermione. By this point, she had pulled herself out of Paul's arms. "Girl wants this." He licked his lips. "Girl needs this. Girl wants fill and bear our…"

Hermione stormed over to him, knocking off Jacob's hand when he tried to pull her back. It was a wonder she could face him, especially as he tried to pull himself out of the shapeshifter's arms and snapped his teeth in an attempt to bite the witch.

"No!" Hermione screamed. "Girl does _not _want that. And she definitely does not want _you_." And, with that, Hermione gripped his shoulders and brought her knee up swiftly between his legs.

The action was so strong that the man fell out of Quil's grasp and onto the cold forest floor. Hermione quickly leaned over him, her hair forming a wall around their faces. Cursing herself for not wearing her holster, she wandlessly sent a Confundus into his skull. Wandless, wordless and with a shaking hand, she really didn't know if it would work at all. But hopefully it wouldn't just confuse him, but take away her scent from his mind. Hopefully. Hermione really didn't a pack of true werewolves chasing after her.

Not now. Not ever.

The spell seemed to work. The man blinked a few times before pushing Hermione to the ground and rushing past the shifters like a bat out of hell. Quil, Brady and Jared immediately ran after him, shifting into their wolf forms the moment they were clear the campsite. The rest were too shocked to do anything else.

Straightaway, Hermione stood up and started dismantling her tent. Unlike before, the wolves didn't even attempt to help and Hermione collapsed it with barely any form of order or structure. She was just surrounded by a pile of material that she then shoved into a bag. She just kept shoving and shoving and…

Jacob grabbed her arm and turned her around towards him. For a moment, he was shocked to see tears forming in the girl's eyes. All his questions and all his thoughts just seemed to fly out the window. All but one.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know!" Hermione screamed. It wasn't a lie per se. She didn't know what his name was or what a werewolf was doing this far west, but she knew what he was there for. Hermione knew what he was after. "But he won't be back. And, even if he is, I'm not going to be here for it."

Sam pushed Jacob off her and grabbed her by the arm. Hermione winced. His fingers were pressing into her scar, bringing on a level of whole new level of pain. "You know exactly what that was and you are not leaving until you tell us."

"I'm not lying, I swear!" Hermione cried. "Please just let me go."

But he didn't and, by the looks of things, Sam wasn't ever going to.

"Stop!" Jacob shouted. He tried to pull Sam off of Hermione. "Can't you see you're hurting her?"

Reluctantly, Sam let her go and Hermione fell to the ground in pain. She was clutching at her forearm, tears dripping off her face. Seth rushed to her side and immediately started trying to comfort the witch.

"Fine." Sam huffed and said, quietly enough that she couldn't hear, "Jacob, take her to the bloodsuckers."

"Alpha?" Jacob was confused.

The wolf frowned. "The pack will go after him. He said he'd bring back people to take her but he won't get that far. We'll cut him off. But if for some reason he gets past us, I don't think a gun will stop him. The vamps will be better protection than a Charlie."

Embry was tense. "You think he's that much of a danger?"

"He smelt like us," Paul said darkly. "Like, but not the same. And he said pack. So there is every chance that there is another werewolf pack out there like this one."

Sam nodded. "And this land is protected. If they attack someone, it'll be on our heads. Embry, take Collin along the beach. Paul, you and I will take Seth up the east border. Jacob, you stay with the Brit."

"Stay with her? With the vamps?"

"And stay in your wolf form when you can." Sam started heading for the forest. "Send word if there is any sign of them."

Jacob turned towards Hermione and sighed. The girl was still crying on the floor, her hand rubbing the spot where Sam had grabbed her. Slowly, he gathered her bag and lifted her into his arms. If she noticed, Hermione made sign of complaint. She seemed too completely out of it to care. She was just shaking and muttering an incoherent song under her breath.

Hermione was still muttering that song as he placed her gently in the car. As he buckled her in, he sighed. "Hermione," he whispered, pushing back a lock of her hair. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok?"

Hermione nodded her head. She didn't want to say anything, not anymore. It just didn't seem worth it. She had choked, she had cried and now it seemed like nothing else seemed to be left in her. There was just… numbness.

Carlisle frowned. "Well, if you say so… but just remember you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to."

Hermione nodded again but they both knew she was lying. The doctor just sighed and returned to applying the large bandage to her forearm. The pressure Sam had used on her was enough that the defying scar had split, causing thick lines of blood to scurry down her hand. Jasper had been the first to see it and had almost gone into a wild rage. It was only his mate's hand, bloody, shaking and carefully stroking his cheek, that had calmed him. Somewhere deep in his mind, even the Major seemed to see that Hermione needed her mate to be with her. Not somewhere stalking the man that threatened to take her. Instead, Jasper had carefully kissed her palm, the blood tainting his lips, and passed her along to Carlisle. There was just something about the paternal figure that seemed the most appropriate at this moment. And Jasper, Jasper had his own mission to do.

Gently, Carlisle's fingers pressed the adhesive bandage to her arm and passed her one of Jasper's old long-sleeved pullovers. "You are strong, Hermione," he whispered softly. "Stronger than most people your age. Just remember that we all have scars. We shouldn't be afraid of them."

He watched as she nodded a third time and forced himself to smile. Truthfully, the more he had observed the young woman over the last few months the more he realised how truly alike she and his son were. Both had faced such terrible turmoils and both had received such horrible physical reminders because of them. Yet, just like Jasper, Hermione forced herself to cover them conceal them. Not so she wouldn't see them.

But so others wouldn't run away.

The vampire nodded and left her to change. Almost straightaway, Esme and Rosalie were by his side.

"How's she doing?" Esme whispered. There was worry in her voice. "Is she crying? Does she need-"

Carlisle raised his hand. "She is fine." He gave her a brief smile. "Hermione is just getting changed. Where is Edward?"

Rosalie nodded upstairs. "Edward is setting up the spare bedroom with Emmett."

"And Alice?"

"In her room." Esme added, "She's trying to see if whoever it was tonight will return."

"The mutt is still here." Rosalie grimaced. "I assume he is staying?"

Carlisle bobbed his head. "Until Samuel tells him otherwise."

"Fine," the blond huffed in annoyance. "But if so much as stinks up my…"

The soft click of a door stopped her. Hermione had emerged from the room, clean and free of blood. She was rubbing her arm, not in pain but out of discomfort, and she smiled weakly at the three vampires before her.

"Oh, my dear, are you ok?" Esme rushed over to the girl and pulled her into her arms.

Timidly, Hermione wrapped her own arms around the Cullen matron. "I'm fine," she answered, her voice shaking. "Just shocked, that's all."

"Come." Esme took Hermione by the hands and led her into the living room. "Sit here and just calm down."

"I'm fine," Hermione repeated. "I'm fine. I'm just…"

Rosalie watched as the girl started to shake. Honestly, she was surprised Hermione hadn't started already. Hermione was still fighting back the tears though, refusing to let them fall. Rosalie knew that feeling. She knew it well. Every time she thought back to those last few hours of her human life, Rosalie had to fight to keep others from seeing the pain. Even though that strange man hadn't touched Hermione, he had threatened to.

And sometimes that was just as bad.

Jasper emerged from the kitchen and immediately rushed to his mate's side. Hermione threw herself into his arms, shocking everyone in the room, and started crying. Jasper just held her tightly and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. After a few minutes, the tears subsided into hiccups, causing Hermione to laugh awkwardly each time they escaped her mouth.

Jasper pressed his lips to each tear-stained cheek and rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her palms. Hermione instantly felt calmer. She felt safer.

She felt something hot between her hands.

Hermione almost laughed. "Tea?" she whispered. "When did you…"

"While you were changing," Jasper answered, his soft words warming her heart. "You once said that tea was calming, that it balanced you. You said that tea had become a sign of comfort for you. And if there was ever a time for needing comfort, it's now."

Jasper pressed her hands against the cup and lifted it to her lips. Hermione smelt it, frowning at the unfamiliar smell, and cautiously took a sip. Instantly, her face contorted in disgust/distaste. "Whatever this is," she put the tea down on the table, "it is _not _tea. You definitely need some practice."

Within seconds, Hermione found herself pressed against Jasper. His leathery, earthy scent filled her senses. The smell was better than any form of crushed leaves and herbs could ever create.

"No," he said carefully. Jasper brought his lips to his mate's hair, her eyes, her cheeks. Each touch earned his ears the joy of hearing the small jump in her heartbeat. "I don't need practice. I don't want it. Please, _please, _do not give me a reason to have it."

From the doorway at the other side of the room, Jacob watched as the vampire held the girl close to him. There was just something so… right about it. Simple, beautiful and right. But it was something more than just that. Pure? No. Genuine? Not that either. No, it was something more than that. Something more like…

_She's his imprint._

"What's an imprint?" the short-haired pixie of a vampire said. Jacob must have said his thoughts out loud.

Before he could speak, the mind-reader cut in. "It's the wolves' version of mates," he explained to her. "Someone who you would move heaven and hell for. Someone who you would die for."

Jacob nodded. "It's rare, but it's everything to us. Once it hits, we can't survive without it."

"It's not that common for us either," the bear said carefully. "Vampires will spend hundreds of years, thousands even, searching for that special someone. That someone mightn't even be born yet. Or they could've died generations before. But once you make that connection…"

"You know," Rosalie whispered, "your pack has signed their death warrant."

"How so?"

"He can't bite her," she spat at him. "So he can't change her. Hermione will grow old and die, never to experience true happiness. The moment she takes her last breath… Jasper will just give up. Maybe he'll stave himself. Maybe just step into a fire. But he will never truly live without her. Would your Alpha live without his?"

_No,_ Jacob thought. _Sam wouldn't_.

"I'll tell Sam," he assured her. "Maybe he'll let up on the whole kidnap-Hermione thing."

Edward smiled. "Thank you. We appreciate it."

"I'm not doing it for _you_." Jacob frowned. "I'm doing it for her. Hermione… well… Hermione needs something good in her life. Whether it be a pack of wolves or a den of venomous bloodsuckers."

"I know." Edward sighed. He gathered his own mate in his arms and kissed her forehead. "But it's a good bonus, no?"

Jacob turned to watch the couple again. Hermione looked so much happier in her mate's arms. A smile was etched across her face as they explored each other's hands and intertwined their fingers together. It just looked so natural to the wolf's eyes. Really, how different was it to Sam and Emily? Jared and Kim? Paul and Rachael? They all had their special someone. Was it so wrong for Hermione and Jasper to be allowed theirs?

Silently, Jacob turned and walked away. He exited the house and shifted into his wolf form. Instantly, his pack's thoughts entered his head.

_Alpha,_ he thought. _Have you found him yet?_

_Not yet, _Sam replied. _But we're close. We'll get him before he reaches his pack. Is the Brit safe?_

Jacob thought back to the girl in question and that singular smile that seemed to come so naturally in the empath's arms. _Yeah._ Jacob smiled. _Hermione's safe._

* * *

**AN: Hey Calender Kids**

Hey you wonderful people. Another day, another chapter. I actually had a real fun time writing this one. I have to admit... the Quileutes did spark my interest when I first read about them. Seth, Jacob, Quil... even Sam to some degree. They just seem like a loyal, strong group of people. And even though I'm a strict HP fan, the werewolves (excluding the wonderful Lupin) always were just too controlled by the wolf to be interesting. Like come on! There is more to being a werewolf than being a wolf.

Like always, I dedicate this chapter to the wonderful Emmeebee. You were a great help on this chapter and I hope that the storms in NSW are going to calm down soon. Just remember... uni work comes first... Plus, this week was pre-read by the amazing and talented j-jip. Again, I highly recommend her fanfic, As the Moon Rises for any of you looking for a bit of Hermione/Remus action. It's one of my favourite ships.

Q: was the werewolf who tried to attack Hermione someone in particular? Was he just a random American werewolf? Or perhaps that question will be answered in future chapters?

A: The werewolf that came in was just a random American werewolf. He wouldn't have been an alpha, a beta or anyone of notice in the pack. Maybe just a scout or something. It would explain why he was so far away from the rest of his own kind and the shape shifters wouldn't have smelt anything like him before.

Well that is it. It might be a while until I release a new chapter. I've got five assignments and exams due within the next two weeks and I am currently in hospital. Technically... I shouldn't even be using be writing. Added stress they say. But I promise to get back to everyone who reviews.

Until next time.

April May


	19. Chapter 19

**AN1: So so sorry about the long update. Just a recap though - last chapter Hermione was with the wolves and near attacked by a werewolf. Jacob finds out about Jasper and Hermione's 'imprint' and the new day begins.**

* * *

Crookshanks wasn't pleased with his mistress. In one short day, she had been threatened by a werewolf, nullified the wolf man and the black dog man's protection, performed magic in front of the shifters and spent the night with the strange-smelling vampires. Then, on top of all that, his mistress had also left him alone with that older man, the one she lived with, who had forgotten to fill his bowl. And not only that, but Crookshanks had had to walk, _through the pouring rain_, to find her.

So when he found her sleeping in a nice, warm, _dry_ bed, he wasn't very happy.

And, soon, neither was she.

"Crooks!" Hermione hissed in pain as her familiar clamped his teeth around her pinkie finger. "What was that for?"

Crookshanks head-butted her gently on the forehead, his yellow eyes never once leaving her brown ones.

Hermione groaned and gathered the cat in a tight embrace. The cat hissed in annoyance but his owner didn't let go. Not even when his claws dug through the thin sweater and into her soft skin. "Oh stop it, you silly kitty." She laughed despite the irritating pin pricks. "Let's see if Mrs Cullen has any tuna for you."

The ginger cat retracted his claws but continued to growl in irritation. Hermione persisted in holding him, not once letting her familiar go. Instead, she kicked the blankets off and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see Jasper stand as she entered. Or even to see Rosalie and Emmett playing footsie under the table as Esme cleaned the benches. She was, however, surprised to see the teenage shifter scoffing his way through a mountain of pancakes.

He and the Weasleys would get on swimmingly.

"Morning, Hermione!" Jacob said loudly. He was so cheerful that Hermione couldn't help but smile. "How did you… What the hell is that?"

Hermione frowned. "It's a cat. What else?"

Emmett laughed. "That's a _cat?_ You sure it's not a mistake that was thrown against a wall?"

Rosalie gasped. "How can you _say _that?" The blond rushed to the witch and pulled Crookshanks out of her arms. "He is absolutely _gorgeous_."

"See!" Hermione poked her tongue out. "Someone appreciates his beauty."

Esme chuckled. She got a shallow bowl and a tin of tuna from the cupboard and filled it to the brim before placing it on the floor in front of her. The cat immediately started to purr and pushed himself away from the cooing blond. He dropped blithely to the ground and his face disappeared from view as he attacked the fishy bowl.

Jasper smirked. "How did he even get in here?"

"Must've walked over in the rain and snuck in somehow." Hermione shrugged. "It explains why he isn't very happy with me at the moment. But Crookshanks will always find me and will always love me. Isn't that right, Crooks?"

As if he was responding, the cat let out a short growl before resuming his meal.

Esme smiled, passing Hermione a small plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. "So, kids, what have you got planned for today?"

Rosalie bent down to pet Crookshanks, her face calm and relaxed. "Well, it's pretty rainy outside. What about a movie day? Sound good?"

Jasper moved so that he was beside Hermione. "Sure." He nodded. "What do you think, love?"

If she noticed the endearment, Hermione didn't show it. She merely nodded. Jacob, on the other hand, grimaced. "A little rain never hurt anyone. Why don't we go to the park or something?"

A thick snort came out of Emmett. "Shut up. He doesn't even go here!"

"Really?" Jasper laughed. "_Mean_ _Girls_?"

"_Mean_ _Girls_?" Hermione repeated, confused.

They all looked at her incredulously. It was as if she had grown another head. "You've never seen _Mean_ _Girls_? It's like… the Bible."

"Emmett!"

Emmett waved his mother off. "Yeah, yeah. Say three Hail Marys and pray before bed; whatever. But _Mean_ _Girls_ is like… _life_! You have to have seen it at least _once_."

Hermione shook her head.

Immediately, the vampire stormed over to Hermione. Ignoring the deadly looks that Jasper was throwing him, Emmett threw the witch over his shoulder. "You, my dear," he shouted, "are in for a treat."

* * *

"So I've heard you're doing well in your Defence class."

Highly intelligent, exceptionally powerful and incredibly resourceful, Hettie Hettleburn truly was a force to be reckoned with. No one dared to mess with her. Not once. Not even salespeople bartering for a higher price risked riling the witch up. For, the moment that woman tipped over the edge, Hettie truly was her mother's daughter.

Yet, for some reason, she and Hermione had found an instant connection to each other. Like Hettie, the young brunette was bright, extremely imaginative in her spells and had power like no other. She was also highly resilient.

Hermione smiled. Well, Hettie hoped it was Hermione. The young girl had decided to glamour herself before they left for the wizarding market earlier that morning. Gone were her trademark curls and freckles; instead she had straight black hair, dark eyes and pale skin.

Well, the girl next to Hettie did, anyway. Even though she had watched Hermione change her appearance, it was hard to picture the curly brunette as someone different. It was harder to keep track of someone who was wearing a whole new appearance, after all.

"Relax, Hettie," Hermione said. Good, it was the right witch. "I'm right here. And which one told you that?"

"Conán, of course. Last night in bed." Hettie giggled. "It was right before he took my…"

Hermione groaned. "Please, please, please! For all that is holy, do NOT tell me anything about what my gym teacher does in bed."

"He does this great thing with his tongue…"

"What did I _just_ say?"

Hettie smiled. It was so easy to rile her up. "Fine. Have you given any more thought to doing some courses at Salem via Floo?"

Hermione nodded. "I have. But, while I _like _the idea of only going in to get resources or sit practical exams, I don't think I'll be able to do it while I'm living with Charlie."

"He doesn't know?"

"No." The young witch shook her head. "It's not an easy conversation to have. 'Hey, Uncle Charlie. I'm a witch!' Godric, I'll be shipped off to the next asylum before the day is out."

"I felt that exact way with Conán. Of course, I didn't know he was a wizard then. But those first few months were some of the scariest of my life." She laughed nervously. "I think I scared him, really. I was so happy when he whipped it out that I all but attacked him with my mouth."

Hermione grimaced. "I _really_ hope you're talking about his wand."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hettie winked.

The two witches walked further into the market. Hettie watched with curiosity as Hermione darted from one stall to the next. Coins were passed over counters and Hermione's beaded bag was restocked with potions ingredients, quills, rolls of parchment and sweets. That bag was truly an ingenious creation. It would be a shame if such a mind was wasted just because she could not go to a wizarding school.

"You know," Hettie said, putting an arm around the young girl, "with your intelligence, it wouldn't be hard to complete both a Muggle education and your TOADs. Just one or two to start with. You could complete the rest after your Muggle graduation. We could start with Defence, obviously, and perhaps even Charms. Or Transfiguration. Or maybe even…"

But Hermione wasn't listening anymore. Something had caught her eye on one of the tables. Something gold and glistening. Something absolutely beautiful.

"Caught your eye, 'as it?" A large, elderly man appeared behind the counter. He was limping slightly, more from his age that anything else, and had a beard that could rival Hagrid's in width and Dumbledore's in length. If it wasn't for the fact that the top of his head resembled a bowling ball, Hermione would've bet that he was related to Cousin It.

"It has," Hermione admitted. And indeed it had. The witch picked up the old, gold pocket watch in her hand. It was beautiful. Smooth to the touch and shined to perfection. Carefully, she flicked it open to reveal the delicate face and dial through the crystal. There was an intricate W engraved on the inside of the cover. "Muggle, isn't it?"

The old man smiled, showing a row of yellowed teeth. "Good eye, miss. Circa 1840s and was one of the last made by Thomas C. Garrett of our own Philadelphia. It was found in Galveston, Texas just after the Civil War."

The Civil War. Hermione's jaw dropped. She was holding a part of history in her hands. Real history. To think that this piece of metal, filled with delicate dials, cogs and wheels, had seen war. Not just seen, but survived it as well. The anchor was still ticking away inside, the arms still circling. Years of bloodshed and mistreatment and yet here it was, still ticking on.

Instantly, Hermione thought of Jasper. The way his voice seemed to rise in excitement during those hours of tutoring always sent shivers down her spine. It just made her feel so _alive. _He was so passionate about things. Passionate about history, passionate about life, passionate about…

Her.

Hermione shook her head, getting rid of that idea as soon as it appeared in her mind. There was no way that was possible. Jasper didn't see her in that way. He couldn't. He shouldn't. Somewhere out there was a mate for him, a mate who would bring him the stars if he so wanted them. Hermione, well, she was just a passing fancy. When the day came for Hermione to return to England, the vampire would forget all about her. Hermione knew that.

Yet that didn't stop the witch from thinking about him.

Especially when it came to this watch.

"I'll take it." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The man clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Would you like to know its story?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Story?"

"Of course!" the man exclaimed. "Everything has a story. The woman selling her wares on the corner. The mighty apple tree that feeds the farmer. Even a single strand of your hair has a story. How could you appreciate the magnitude of such a watch if you do not know its story?"

Eagerly, Hermione nodded. She turned to Hettie, who just smiled and waved her off encouragingly. The man paled for a moment upon seeing the witch but didn't give up. Instead, he pulled Hermione to the side and sat her down on one of the makeshift seats. Another man, a younger one this time, took his spot on the tables.

"Now," the man said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

Hermione threw her pen to the floor and groaned. "I'm never going to get this."

Jasper and Hermione were studying once more. Well, Hermione was studying; Jasper was chuckling. His mate had compiled piles and piles of notes, flash cards, mock essays and timelines for everything. Every single note was carefully observed, analysed and recorded in extensive detail throughout each of her notebooks. There was nary any space on the pages, neither in her margins or anywhere else. Yet, for some reason, it was the clearest and most understandable notebook that Jasper had ever seen.

In short, Jasper was impressed.

"You'll be fine," he assured his mate. "The test tomorrow isn't even that important. It's just a practice one for the real test next week."

But that didn't appease her. "Exactly, it's a practice test. They give you a preview of what you'll get. I just know I'll fail it." Hermione threw an arm over her face and fell back onto the floor.

Jasper smiled and nudged her foot with his own. "Come on. Who's known as the Father of the Constitution?"

"James Madison."

"Which president represented America during the League of Nations?"

"Woodrow Wilson."

"Social Legislation passed under President Lyndon B. Johnson's Great Society Program included…"

"The Voting Rights Act."

"And who was the president at the beginning of the Korean War?"

"Harry Truman."

Jasper threw his pen at Hermione, and watched it bounce off her leg. "See? You do know this stuff. You just need to have faith in yourself"

She laughed. "Speaking of history, I've got something for you."

"A present?" Jasper's grin grew wider, exposing his white teeth.

Hermione nodded. With a small oomph, she flicked herself onto her stomach and crawled to her bag. When she turned back around, she jumped to her feet and walked over to him with a bounce in her step. Jasper was pleased to see that lightness back in her eyes.

"You didn't need to get me anything," he argued, spotting the small red and gold gift box in her hands.

Hermione scoffed. "'Course I did. You and your family have done so much for me; I can't just forget that. Besides, you paid for my tea."

"That was your birthday present!"

"And this is _yours_." Hermione pressed the gift into his hand. "I don't know when your birthday is and I've probably missed it anyway, but this is for you."

Carefully, Jasper pulled on the ribbon and lifted the lid. What was inside made him gasp. A gold pocket watch with a stem-wind lever connected to a thick chain lay on the soft velvet. His fingers graced over the smooth metal. It felt like water against his skin. With a shaking hand, Jasper lifted the watch and watched as it glistened in the light. The vampire clicked it open. The crystal was clear and untainted and the arms moved with a soft _tick-tick-tick_. His eyes flicked towards the inside of the case. Jasper's fingers ghosted over the shallow engraved writing. That W; that curved and intricate W. There was just something about it. Something that felt like home.

"Story goes," Hermione whispered, "that the watch once belonged to a rich plantation owner, who had it commissioned in the 1840s to celebrate the birth of his second son. It's said that the son was a clever boy with a gift for handling horses and managing the slaves. He always said that slaves did more work under a kind hand than a firm one. Yet his father knew that the plantation was never the place for him.

"When the Civil War started, the boy was eager to join. He wanted to fight for his land, to protect it from the Union. Despite being on the battlefield, the boy never failed to write home to his parents and siblings. He told them of the battles, their wins, their losses, and his quick promotions.

"Then one day, the letters stopped." Hermione sighed. "Legend says that the father never let go of this watch. He held it close to him every day, praying that his son would come back home. Not once did he give up hope. He believed that, until that watch stopped ticking, his son was still breathing. Every second those little arms moved, his son was still alive."

Something was caught in Jasper's throat. Something that felt like loneliness, pride, sadness and love all at the same time. Jasper was torn between wishing it was gone and being glad it was there. "Do you know the family's name?"

Hermione nodded. "Whitlock," she whispered. "They were the Whitlock's."

Several things seemed to happen. A look of awe and joy crossed the vampire's face. He looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or cry. Small shakes ran through his hands as he carefully handled the small gold watch. Tremors shook his shoulders and his eyes shimmered with joy.

She had expected that reaction. But she had never expected a kiss.

Within an instant, Jasper's lips had crashed against her own. He was hungry, thirsty and relentless in his pursuit. He kissed her with a passion that sent shivers down her spine. For a moment, she was shocked. But, with one quick look at his jet black eyes, Hermione felt herself moan and let go.

When Jasper felt her lips come alive, a heavy groan escaped his throat. His hands roamed behind her, his left getting tangled in her thick curls as he pulled her close. Hermione eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around him, trying to get as much contact as she could.

His tongue emerged ran across her lips, testing and taunting her with hidden promises. And, like always, his mate didn't disappoint. Her mouth opened to allow him access and he eagerly took advantage of it. She tasted of peppermint and bitter chocolate and something else, something that tasted like sunshine. Blood could never compare to the taste that was so undoubtedly _Hermione_.

Hermione wasn't even aware of the passage of time. They could stay there forever for all she cared. Every time his tongue brushed the top of her palate, it left behind a trail of cold release that made her moan against his lips.

But, all too soon, Hermione pulled away from his mouth. She gasped for air, trying to collect herself. A delicate flush lined her cheeks, which only deepened when she realised that her right hand was fisted in his hair and the other was resting against his skin where she had slipped it under his shirt. Yet she didn't seem to want to let go. Instead she closed her eyes and pressed pressed her forehead against his.

"Well," she said after a moment. "Didn't plan on _that_ being part of the present."

Jasper chuckled. He pulled Hermione close until they were pressed together at her waist. But he needed to look at her, needed to see the beauty that was her face. "Do you regret it?"

Still feeling light-headed, Hermione shook her head. "Never," she replied. "Do you?"

He lifted one of her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. Hermione's throat hitched and Jasper smiled as he took note of the darkness of her eyes. "Not for a thousand years."

"And after that?"

"Hmmmm." Slowly, he lifted one of his hands from behind her back, glancing longingly at the gold watch. It was a wonder he hadn't crushed it. "You'll just have to remind me then."

There was a devilish glint in her eyes. "Well, then, we best get started on that."

"Gladly." Jasper smiled wickedly. He slowly leaned in towards her. This time would be a lot gentler, he promised himself. This time, he wanted to feel her every movement, hear her every sound, taste her every flav –

"Honey, we're homeeeeeeee." Emmett slammed the front door and ran towards the living room.

Jasper growled in frustration but Hermione only laughed. She swiped playfully at the vampire's chest before pulling back and trying to flatten the hair Jasper had so _kindly _messed up.

"Mia!" Emmett shouted as he bounced over to her. Excitedly, he gathered her up in her arms and spun her around. Hermione shrieked but returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. "You staying for dinner?"

"What my son is trying to say," Esme said as she appeared behind him and gave Hermione a small smile, "is do you _want _to stay for dinner?"

Hermione sighed. "I would love to, but the Blacks are coming over tonight. I promised the Chief I would be there."

Esme gave her a reassuring hug. "They are more than welcome to join us here."

That caused Jasper to grimace. It was bad enough that his mate had once come to him smelling like a _werewolf_, but to spend _another _meal with those foul-smelling shape-shifters seemed like a nightmare. He would've preferred to spend another decade with Maria.

_Well,_ Jasper thought, looking at Hermione, a_lmost preferred._

Thankfully, his mate shook her head. "No thanks. Jacob and I are trying our hand at cooking together tonight. _Together!_ Can you imagine it? Gahhhh, I want to see him _squirm_."

The vampires laughed. If Hermione's cooking technique was anything remotely similar to her tea brewing methods, then Jacob was in for an interesting experience.

"Should I be worried?" Jasper smirked.

Hermione grinned back at him. "For him or for me?"

Jasper gently poked her in the sides, earning him a small pout in return. "Jacob, of course."

She scoffed. "He just doesn't know how to handle a girl like me."

Jasper wrapped his arms around her, leaning in close to her ear. He marvelled in the fact that she shivered under his grasp. "But I do."

"Oh, would you look at the time?" Hermione laughed nervously. The other vampires just chuckled at the display. "People to see and places to be, you know."

"I'll take you home," Jasper said, turning to get his keys.

"NO!" Hermione yelled. Jasper paused in confusion. "I just mean that… I just need to talk to Em."

"You do?"

"Yes," she said nervously. Quickly, she reached for Emmett's hand, trying to pull him to the door. "You can take me home, can't you?"

Emmett's gaze shifted between the other vampires. Esme was laughing under her breath, but Jasper just looked annoyed. If it had been any other time, he would've said no. But screw that. Jasper had stolen his car keys. AND he'd lied about Mario Kart. No one would EVER beat Emmett at Mario Kart. "Yeah, I'll take you. Just let me get my keys."

The moment he left, Hermione started to regret her decision. With his size and strength, Emmett was clearly someone to take notice of. Without him, she was much more aware of the _other _male figure in the room. Anxiously, she rocked on her heels, feeling Jasper's gaze upon her skin. Merlin, she couldn't even remember a time when she had been so _nervous_. It was worse than the time she'd had to sing in front of the whole church when she was five. Or the time she went to the Yule Ball with Victor. Or even when…

Nope. Not thinking of that.

Instead, Hermione just rubbed her neck. "I guess it's goodbye."

Jasper nodded darkly. He wasn't pleased she was going. Nor that she going with his _brother_. "Guess so."

_Come on, Hermione. Where is that Gryffindor courage? _"Remember," she said slowly, as if she were tasting the words on her lips. "It's your turn to give me a present."

'_Well. Didn't plan on that being part of the present.'_

Jasper's face instantly softened into a mischievous smirk. "Oh, I won't forget. Maybe I'll even show you my _private_ library."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Private library?"

He nodded. "It'll just make you... shiver."

He watched with satisfaction as her body shuddered. But, in true style, she recovered. "I bet it will." She winked.

Jasper smiled as Hermione was carted away by the giant. With a final wave, Jasper watched as her cheeks grew tinted with blood.

God, he could get used to that blush.

Esme poked him hard in the ribs. "What was all that about?"

He unwrapped his hand from the watch and passed it to her. Curiosity pored off her in thick, heavy waves. "I don't know what this, but it must be one heck of a present."

'_Well. Didn't plan on that being part of the present.'_

Jasper smirked. "Oh, it sure was."

* * *

**AN2: Hey Calendar Kids!**

Sooooo I'm really sorry about the late update. I've been suffering from a serious case of work and writers block when it comes to TKL. Plus with a whole bunch of emotional turmoil this month and a bit. I didn't even get to finish the chapter I was on before I cracked and offered this pre-written one as a sacrifice. Hopefully, the long wait was worth it. But you guys did get a kiss from it :D

Like always, I must bow my head in thanks to the lovely and absolutely delightful Emmeebee who has given me tonnes of help on this chapter and for my personal life as well. Plus, a shout out to Sarawr Smiles who was this weeks pre-reader. Thank you for giving me a thumbs up on this chapter. I know it's taken a bit of a side step in terms of overall progressiveness but now the Jasper and Hermione relationship now actually has a chance to grow.

I would also like to offer a mega mega mega apology to a Miss Lisa Dreghorn (sorry I can't remember your username) who had to witness a very public breakup on the train between my boyfriend and I. Also, I'm sorry you had to drive me home. And I'm sorry you got roped into having my birthday dinner with me and my brother that night. But thank-you so much for the cookies. They are soooooooo amazing. And for being a follower of mine! Thank you.

Well it might be another long time until I upload a new chapter. I've got exams until the 25th and unless I want to fail I can't work on anything that doesn't pay my bills or help my grades. I shouldn't even be reading fanfics at all during this time. Grrrr. But still, read and review and I'll get back to you.

Until next time.

April May


	20. Chapter 20

JPOV

For a long time, I could never understand why people went out of their way to find love. Love was all consuming, all taking and all breaking. Loving someone meant forgetting the difference between right and wrong, fact and lie. It was illogical and relentless. Men would do anything for love, even if it meant destroying themselves in the process. Maria had taught me that.

Then came the day that I experienced the mating bond for the first time. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. There was no pain, no war, and no bloodlust. Just pure, unmeasurable and uncontrollable bliss. It was addictive and, immediately, I wanted more.

Truthfully, watching Peter and Charlotte run from Maria's grasp made me feel something I hadn't felt in a long time. It was like I was losing something I hadn't even known they'd given me. Perhaps it was my innocence. Or maybe it was the ability to see the world with eyes wide open. Whatever it was, I had found hope in their presence. Hope that there was something more to life than just mindless fighting and the lust of a false woman.

But then the lovers were gone, and I was left behind.

When Peter came back, it wasn't his promise of a new life that made me leave. No, it was the memory of that feeling. I wanted to… no, _needed_ to feel that again. Finally, my gift had a silver lining. I realised that I could feel the good and not just the bad.

I spent just shy a decade with my childe and his mate. And, for most of it, I was happy. Peter and Charlotte were my family. I gave them my name and, later, my home. In return, they gave me my freedom. But it wasn't enough.

It just wasn't enough.

It seemed like it was only days after I had left Peter and Charlotte to themselves that Alice found me. She came in with such an energy and, I admit, it was addictive. After years being cut off from the pain and misery of others, experiencing something positive was like drinking a cold glass of water on a hot Texan day. Then, when she promised me clarity, happiness and love, I could do nothing else but grab her hand and walk out that door.

And I have never looked back since.

If Alice's happiness was a cool glass, the Cullens' was a waterfall. Again, I found myself an addict to the mating bond. That pure emotion, that uncontrollable urge to just be with your mate, was overpowering. And the two, no three now, mated vampire couples fulfilled my addiction much more than any drug ever could.

But feeling the bond is different than experiencing it. I could feel that need, that _desire,_ to be with that other person. But did I understand it? No. To give yourself solely and completely up for just the chance, a minuscule chance, that that special someone could maybe, just maybe, look at you as more than just another face in the crowd seemed baffling to me. Why would someone do that? Shouldn't loving someone mean that they accept you, flaws and all? Without feeling like you're giving yourself up? The whole concept felt like you were being cheated in a way.

But one look at Hermione and I understood.

You weren't giving yourself up. You were accepting something more than what you already were. No longer were you happy just to be around love. You _were _love and everything that went with it. Hermione would never ask me to sacrifice the part of me that caused pain or heartache. No, she would embrace it and heal it like it was nothing more than a scratch. She would never ask me to give up on being me 'cause she was right _for _me. Just like how I was for her. Everything was so new, so pure, and I was looking at the world with awe. And I knew, I just _knew, _it was the same for her.

Even if it were only at books.

We were in my room, my sanctuary away from the world. Like I had promised her, I showed her my personal collection of books I had collected over the years. Classics, histories, autobiographies and more. Many of the oldest ones were first editions, taken from the old Whitlock library, while others had collected by chance, bought from stores, or even taken from the occasional victim. It would fetch a small fortune if I were to sell them now. But I was glad I hadn't. It meant Hermione could appreciate them as I did.

I watched as Hermione's eyes widened in wonder at the packed shelves. Her steps were shy and reluctant, like she was stepping onto a sacred site, as she approached those hallowed books. Fingers ghosted across their spines, and I shivered. Just a few days ago those fingers had danced over my own spine and pulled my hair into submission. Now they glided over the aged paper, caressing the words it held, and her eyes lit up with a yearning to engulf the knowledge within its pages.

Knowledge was power. And Hermione held absolute power over me.

"Stop it," Hermione said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at her. She was smirking as she flipped a page.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me," she replied. Hermione turned her head and her eyes met mine. They were laughing, even though her mouth was not.

I pushed myself off my chair and joined Hermione on my bed. The shift in weight caused her to jostle slightly but her gaze, having already returned to the book, did not waver. "Why would I want to look at anything but the angel in my bed?"

Hermione gagged. "Seriously?" she laughed. "That's so cheesy."

Her laughter was infectious. "You love it," I responded, giving her shoulder a small nudge.

A small blush graced her cheeks and I felt my eyes darken in response. "That's…that's beside the point," Hermione stuttered. She flipped another page. "Besides, I'm thirsty. Can I have a glass of water?"

I smirked. "If I get it," I asked slyly, leaning in close. "Can I have a…"

Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk. Her eyes may not have left the book, but her hand did. They formed a shield between my lips and hers. "No."

I pouted. "You'd deny me a kiss?"

"Please!" she huffed. "_You _denied _me_ these books!"

"So we're even, then?" I didn't like this feeling of being denied a simple kiss from my mate.

Hermione seemed to ponder the question for a moment. Or, at least, I thought so until she turned another page of the book. "Depends," she responded. "How many books do you have in here?"

"57," I responded automatically, the number falling from my lips without a second thought.

She laughed, the sound like honey to my ears. "Try to kiss me 56 more times and I'll consider it."

"Well then." Hermione squealed as I grabbed her wrist, twisted her tiny body onto her back and straddled her lap. "I'd best get started, then."

But, once again, my lips were stopped by a hand. "You know," she giggled. "I'm still thirsty."

I sighed. It _really_ didn't feel good to get rejected by a mate. But I bit my lip and released her from my legs. "Fine." I pouted, ignoring the sly grin on her face. "But it still counts."

Hermione nodded. "Fine." She stood and arched her back as she stretched. The action made my mouth fill with venom. Her arms were up, pushing her chest out as her head was thrown back, giving me a clear view of her pale and begging neck. "Now let's get me some water, Cowboy."

_Oh, I'll show her how much of a cowboy I could be._

Giggling, Hermione grabbed my cool hand in her own and led me out of my room, down the hall and towards the stairs. Honestly, I could've stopped her. Even for a human, she wasn't the strongest of women. But that warm feeling, that bond, felt strengthened when her skin touched mine. It made me feel like I was almost human again. It was as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest. No one else really seemed to matter. It was just me and my mate.

A loud crack pierced the air. The sound, not unlike a whip, seemed to echo in my ear drums, and I hissed at the intrusion. Sensitive hearing, although quite beneficial when hunting, didn't bode so well against loud noises.

How we even survived high school bells was beyond me.

However, Hermione seemed to recognise what that sound meant. Her spine tensed, her hands twitched, and I could the small shifts of weight in her feet. It was a posture I was familiar with. Fight or flight.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. In the blink of an eye, Hermione was bounding down the stairs, skipping as many steps as she dared. I immediately followed her. Something was making her heart beat erratically and I needed to know what it was. But I all but stumbled into her as she came to a swift halt at the base of the stairs. Esme was already there. Hermione's mouth was agape as she stared at the lone stranger.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The stranger nodded politely to Esme. He was an old man, a very old man, with hair like molten silver. He had a long crooked nose and his blue eyes sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles. He was wearing a long, silvery dress, almost the same colour as his hair, with a thick gold rope band pulling it in at his waist and catching the tip of his long beard. "Would I be able to speak to… Ah! Miss Granger! Just who I was looking for."

"Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

GenPOV

_You don't need to be an empath to feel the tension in the room_, Emmett thought. And it was true. The air was thick with it as the old cross-dresser sat at the head of the table, sipping a cup of tea. Hermione sat by his side, her right hand struggling to keep her left from twitching. She was biting her lip and frowning. The rest of the seats were filled by the Cullen family.

"Professor," Hermione said reluctantly. Her voice was small and shaky, almost as if she were afraid of him.

Or of what he might have to say.

"Professor," she repeated, "what are you doing here?"

The Professor gently placed his cup and saucer back on the table, and the gentle scent of green ginger tea wafted through the air. "Miss Granger, perhaps introductions are in order. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school Miss Granger here used to attend before my timely departure."

Before any of the vampires could respond, Hermione cut in. "Timely departure indeed," she scoffed, tossing her ponytail behind her shoulder. "You planned your 'assassination' and then blackmailed us into telling people you were dead. What do you really think that achieved?"

Albus lifted a hand to stop her. "It was called for, Miss Granger. My time as Headmaster was up, but I have more to offer this world alive than dead."

"Puppet masters always think they do." Hermione laughed darkly. "Tell me, have you ruined anyone else's life lately? Taken away their choice or played with their emotions? Besides my own, of course."

"Enough!" Albus snapped back. Instantly, Jasper growled in response, causing the old man's eyes to widen. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly, his white mane of hair rippling around his face like waves. "Now," the old man said much more calmly. "Would anyone like a lemon drop?"

Again, Hermione cut the Cullens off before they had a chance to respond. "No one wants a damned lemon drop, Professor. Just tell me why you're here." Her eyes widened as the clogs whirled in her brain. "You said that you would come out if… It's my parent's, isn't it?" Hermione choked back a small sob. "Are they ok? Were they found? Oh Mer… Tell me they are alright?" Her left hand sought out Jasper's cool ones under the table.

The Professor shook his head once more. "No, I am not here because of your parents. They died weeks ago. No, I'm here because of…"

"What?"

He blinked. "Well, if you would let me finish, I was saying that I'm here because…"

"No, no, no." Hermione stopped him. "My parents are dead?"

"Why yes." Dumbledore reached out to grab her right hand from its spot on the table. Something didn't feel right about the action to Jasper. The start of a low warning growl began to rise in his throat. But Hermione was quicker, swiftly pulling back her hand in disgust.

"Don't you dare touch me," she hissed. "You come here and tell me my parents are dead, act like it was nothing, and then try to comfort me? If you don't care, don't even try."

Dumbledore frowned and a sharp jab of anger towards Hermione rushed towards Jasper. "Miss Granger, their sacrifice was for the greater good."

"The greater good?" Hermione screeched. She pulled her hand from her vampire's and pushed herself to her feet, knocking the chair to the floor. "The _greater good_? Let me tell you something about the _greater good_,_" _she spat. "I have sacrificed everything for this so called _good_. I have given up my education, my health, my mental wellbeing and, when the time comes, I will give up my _life!_ But the one thing, the _one thing_ I wanted to keep safe, the one thing you _promised _me would _be _safe, was my family. And, like a fool, I believed you. Instead, you rip me away from Remus and Sirius, the only two people in this world who can protect me. You get my parents killed. You may not have held the blade, but you certainly provided it. What more do you want to take from me? My uncle that nobody, not even Harry, knows about? My friends? My cousins? My…" Hermione was shaking now, her body wracked with anger. But she wasn't done yet. "So I am done! I am done with the Order. I am done with the sacrificing. And I am bloody well done with this so-called _greater good. _I rescind my protection and my power and all that comes with me. So you get out now. You can leave and never come back. Let your precious _Harry Potter_ deal with his own bloody problems for once."

The Cullens were taken back. Hermione had been angry before, but never like this. She was almost sparking with rage towards the older man. Edward's eyes flickered to his mate's and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _Something is wrong_, he thought as he watched a spark flare up in the Professor's eyes. _Something is terribly wrong._

But Dumbledore didn't even flinch as Hermione's tirade ended. Instead, he merely took another sip of his tea and sat there, calmly twiddling his thumbs. "It's interesting," he began, "that you mentioned Remus. He's the very thing I came here to talk about."

Jasper watched as the blood drained from Hermione's face. "What do you mean?" She shivered. "Is – Is he ok?"

The Professor rose from his chair. "I'm afraid that I cannot share that information with you anymore. You are no longer part of the Order and therefore are not privy to information about our members' wellbeing. Miss Granger, Mr and Mrs…"

"Cullen," Carlisle offered.

Dumbledore nodded. "Cullen. I am sorry for wasting your time. I'll show myself the…"

"No, no, no." Hermione grabbed the old man by the sleeve, her eyes wide and pleading. "Please, sir. Please, I need to know."

"Miss Granger, I cannot say if…"

"Fine!" Hermione pushed the man into his chair and took her seat. "I re-join the Order and all I have to offer is theirs. I pledge to protect, to serve and yada, yada, yada. Now, will you just tell me?"

"Mr Lupin was kidnapped."

Hermione choked back a heavy sob and Esme gasped. But the Professor ignored them. "We were able to retrieve him. However, he is severely injured. Poppy has done all she can but, due to his condition, we need someone who is _closer _to him in order to heal him."

Jasper saw his mate's eyes start to glisten. Instinctively, his hand went out to comfort her. But the feeling of his cool hand on her skin didn't even seem to register in her mind. Honestly, he didn't know what was worse. The fact that Hermione wasn't registering the bond, the pain she must have been going through from her parents' deaths, the question that ran through his head about this… Order, this greater good, this Remus, the fact she was crying over another man and not him… Or maybe, just maybe, it was the knowledge that it proved just how little he knew of the terrible life his mate had had.

"Ok…" Hermione replied calmly. She sounded rational despite the tears rolling down her paled cheeks. "I'll… I'll drop out of school. I'll pack my bags. Charlie, he won't," another choke caught in her throat, "he won't let Remus live with me like that. So I need to move out. I… I need to…"

"Wait," Edward said suddenly, causing Hermione to jump slightly. "You're leaving?"

"NO!" Jasper shouted, his head snapping up to look at his mate. "You can't! You just…" But he trailed off, panic filling every part of him.

Hermione sniffled. "I have to. I need to…"

"No! You can't just leave us. What about Jasper?" Emmett pointed out. "What about me?"

"Oh Em. I don't _want _to leave. But I have to. My friend, he's… he's hurt, and I need to take care of him."

Jasper started breathing heavily. The panic he had felt was now gone. But now insecurity fell over him like a coat. His mate was leaving. His mate was leaving _him_. Hermione was picking another man, this _Remus_, and leaving him behind. He wasn't good enough. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't-

"Can't someone else do it?" Alice asked.

Hermione shook her head. Anger was starting to build. "He needs someone who understands his condition. Someone who can heal him."

"What about Esme?" Rosalie exclaimed. "She's been trained as a nurse and Carlisle could get all of his medication. Isn't that right, Carlisle?" With a nod from her father, she continued. "We have plenty of room, and you spend most of your time here, so you can see him, and…"

Hermione was visibly shaking now, the anger pouring off her in thick waves. Jasper may not have been able to feel it, but he knew when someone was about to burst. "No offence, but that won't work."

"Why not?" Rose shrieked. "Aren't we good enough for your precious little friend? Wasn't Carlisle a good enough doctor when you were hurt? Or Esme nice enough when she's put up with you and that joke of a friend you brought over last week? No. Instead you just come into our lives, make everything a mess, and then strut on back home. You can at least have the decency to tell us why we aren't good enough for you. Come on. Tell me. Tell me!"

"Because!" Hermione yelled. "Because werewolves and vampires are each other's worst enemies."

* * *

**AN: Hey Calendar Kids!**

Another chapter done and another chapter posted. Thank you so much for being so patient and bearing the storms until it was done. But I hope you guys liked it. A nice, simple reveal with a splash of drama.

Thank you to the great and powerful Emmeebee who helped me battle through my post-exam blues to get this chapter out. Also, a special shout out to the fabulous Miss Lady Luna's Love who was this chapter's pre-reader. Thank you for doing that. And, I also agree that puppeteer, although used far too commonly with Dumbledore, is the perfect word for him. Actually, book 5 onward my liking Dumbledore fell - RAPIDLY. I mean what kind of person just twiddles their thumbs knowing how to defeat a dangerous killer and instead uses it as a valuable life lesson for a teenager? Geez... And as for Hermione playing more in the war? Well, you'll just have to wait.

Also, I just want to acknowledge something here. Yes, my AN's might be longer than a lot of other people's but I like them. Personally I feel they make me feel more connected to you, as a reader, and give you an insight into who I am. And 'ethically' you may think that when I post a new chapter I should delete it but I don't feel that is right. Sometimes I answer questions and they are lost if I delete them. And Mia isn't a new nickname for Hermione. She's been called Mia, Mya, Kitten, 'Mione, etc etc. So the one I pick shouldn't be a huge issue. Next time you have a problem, don't hide behind two guest names that were all exactly 2 hours apart from each other and strangely all correlated to Dr. Horrible's Musical Sing-A-Long. Please, just feel free to just message me.

Now that is done. Hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review. Tell me what you think, your theories, your ideas and anything else.

Until next time

April May

PS: Oh by the way, this chapter is 3274 before AN. Hope that clarifies things.


	21. Chapter 21

Shock resonated around the table. Fourteen yellow eyes widened at Hermione. Did she really just say that? Did she really know what they were?

Carlisle was the first to speak, his voice calm and controlled. "Vampires?" he repeated. "Hermione, I hope you aren't saying that _we _are vampires."

"Funny how you immediately went for vampires and not werewolves, don't you think?" The gravity of what she had said finally hit her. But it was too late now. "And I don't see you denying it."

Esme took a slow step towards her. Unlike the rest of her family, she was more curious than anything else. Yet she didn't want to scare Hermione. No, Esme only wanted to know one thing. "How long have you known?"

"About your family or vampires in general?"

"Both."

"Well," Hermione began, "I knew about _you _since my first day at school, when Edward heard my whisper from across the room…"

"I _told _you you shouldn't have responded," Jasper hissed at Edward. If vampires could blush, Edward would've put a tomato to shame.

"…but I've known about vampires since I was thirteen. Actually, Remus taught me about them," Hermione continued.

"And he's a werewolf?" Alice asked.

Hermione nodded. There was no use denying it.

By then, Jasper had had enough. "Do you have any idea how _dangerous _that is? Werewolves are extremely volatile creatures. All they know is to hunt and to kill. God, it's a wonder you have survived this long."

"You're one to talk!" Hermione screamed at him. Her right hand twitched for something to hold. She could feel the familiar ache for her wand in her holster. All she had to do was flick out her wrist and… "Besides. There are far more dangerous things out there than vampires or werewolves."

Carlisle frowned. Now he was curious. "Just what do you mean, Hermione?"

Dumbledore noisily lifted his cup, causing the others to whip their heads towards him. Everyone, that was, except Hermione and Jasper. Their gazes remained locked on each other, Hermione's chest rising and falling with heated breaths. "What Miss Granger meant to say," Dumbledore started, frowning at the lack of tea in his cup, "is that you are not the only ones keeping secrets."

"Mia?" Emmett asked, looking like someone had just kicked his favourite puppy. They had promised to tell each other everything. And, while he had never told her he was a vampire, he had hoped Hermione trusted him.

Hermione's face instantly fell. She ran around the table and leapt in the vampire's arms, not noticing the flicker of pain across Jasper's face. "I never lied to you, Em. Remember Halloween? In the car, when I came out in my robes?"

_"Hermione…" Rosalie smiled. "I have a hard time believing that you had a full witch costume lying about."_

_"I think it suits her," Jasper responded hotly, the blackness of his eyes returning. His hand reached out towards her, brushing a stray curl behind her ear._

_Hermione's breath hitched. Quickly, she passed it off as a small cough and tried to hide the rising blush in her cheeks. "Well… I mean… ummm… ok, you caught me." Hermione gave up. "I'm a witch, a very powerful witch. The whole magical wing dang doodle."_

He remembered, as did Rosalie and Jasper. He also remembered what he'd said next. "Prove it," Emmett whispered. "Please."

Hermione smiled and flicked her wrist, exposing the Soul Tree wand. A rush of power ran through her and she shivered with anticipation. She brought up Emmett's hands in her own and cupped them together in a ball. With a wry smile, Hermione tapped her wand against his hands. "Floresco avis."

Emmett gasped as he felt the space between his clasped hands fill. His eyes widened as he opened them, exposing a single white flower bud that grew in front of his eyes. The rest of the family watched in awe as the flower started to open and, lying in the middle of its petals, was a single white dove. A soft coo escaped its tiny beak as it jumped up and flew around the room before resting itself on Alice's outstretched palm.

"Impossible," Carlisle exclaimed as he watched his daughter stroke the bird's neck.

"Not impossible," Hermione replied calmly. "Just magic."

"Miss Granger is an exceptionally powerful, intelligent young witch who has become an essential part of our cause. However, situations changed and she was sent to live here so she would remain safe." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes curiously at the white wood wand. But if he wanted to know more about it, he made no comment.

Hermione whipped her head around and Jasper was almost winded by the shock coming from the older man. "But that wasn't the case, was it, Professor?" she hissed. "Did you realise that, after I got here, a werewolf actually tried to kidnap me? Or that there are international laws on how I can use a wand? Safe? HA! I was sent here, utterly defenceless, to an uncle who has no knowledge of who or what I am. I am alone and, if it weren't for a brief visit from one of the Order, I would have had no idea if Harry and Ron were even alive. So sorry if I'm a bit judgemental, but I was safer at home than I am ever going to be here. 'Cause every day that I'm away from Sirius and Remus, every day I'm away from my pack, their protection wanes and I'm the one who has to suffer."

Jasper stood, his eyes darkening into a hard black stare. "Pack? You mean that… that _beast_ has _bitten _you."

"That _man," _Hermione spat at him, "has _never _bitten me. I may not be a werewolf, but I am proud to be part of his pack. I am proud to be associated with such a caring, kind-hearted and intelligent man such as him, who has faced nothing but prejudice and pain since he was bitten when he was a mere _child_. That man, that _beast _as you so eloquently called him, is one of the few reasons I am here today and, for that, I owe him my _life_."

It hurt. The bond was literally pulsating with pain and Jasper was knocked back into his chair. It wasn't like the time she was in danger from the wolf, or even like the time Hermione had been hit by the car. No, those were filled with a desperate urgency for his mate's safety. But, this time, Jasper could feel the bond ripping away at his very soul.

And he knew he was the cause of it.

"I just want to keep you safe," Jasper justified quietly.

Instantly, Hermione's eyes softened. "I know. Everyone wants to do that. But what you all fail to understand is that, as long as I'm with my pack, I can take care of myself. And right now, my Alpha needs help. Would you expect Jacob to sit back if Sam was injured?"

There were a number of gasps that hung in the air but Carlisle merely nodded. If Hermione could recognise them as vampires within moments of seeing them, it was obvious to conclude that she knew about the shifters.

Carlisle looked around the table. It was strange, really. To think, nearly 100 years ago this picture had been nothing but a daydream. Slowly, but surely, this family had come to be. And it was a family. He had a beautiful wife - a mate - and five wonderful children, each with their own unique and varied talents and tastes. But Hermione, this young woman, had made this family _whole_.

Yet the absence of this werewolf, this Remus, was the very reason Hermione was not.

With a brief nod from his firstborn, Carlisle reached for his wife's hand and gave her a brief kiss on her palm. "Hermione," he said, pulling Hermione's attention to him, "Rosalie's offer, _our _offer, still stands. We would be happy to let Remus live here."

Hermione's eyes flicked over his face, searching for any sign of deception or falsehood in his features. When she found none, Hermione bit her lip. Her head was whirling with possibilities and scenarios, calculating each to determine their credit and worth. Finally, she released her lip with a small pop.

"I can't leave his side as he heals, you do realise that?" her voice was low and sure. "It'd mean I'd be living here too."

"If that is the case, so be it."

"And I'd have to leave school. You would have to lie to Charlie about me still being here," Hermione added.

"If it means you can stay here," Jasper hurried. "Anything."

_Anything for you._

Dumbledore snapped his hands together, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "Excellent. Now just let me bring Remus inside."

"He's outside?" Hermione yelled, running around the table and towards the front door. Instantly, Jasper followed her, ignoring the cries of his family. He caught up with her as she flung open the door.

When he did, he was knocked to the floor.

There was so much pain. Pain, pain, pain. It was everywhere. In the air, in the ground and in every drop of blood that coloured the crisp winter snow.

And the snow was dyed red.

In the midst of it all, Hermione laid over a body. Her head was on his chest, her fingers by his neck, looking for a pulse. She would find one, he could hear it, but it was weak. Too weak to be safe.

"My God," Carlisle breathed behind him. Jasper hadn't even realised the doctor had followed him. "Hurry; we need to bring him inside."

Hermione refused to be parted from the wolf. But she helped Carlisle gently lift him up and carry him inside the house. While they'd been outside, Esme had cleared the table and brought in her husband's medical bag. Gently, the three of them eased Remus onto the table as he let out a pained groan.

Still winded by the pain, Jasper pushed feelings of numbness towards him. He sighed with relief as he saw Carlisle prep a needle to give the wolf.

However, Hermione was not pleased.

"Stop!" she shouted, surprising the doctor. "You can't give him that."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"He may be a werewolf," she explained hurriedly. "He may be a man. But he is first and foremost a wizard. Any form of Muggle medicine will do him more harm than good. There is a small beaded bag in my backpack. Can someone please get it for me?"

Edward rushed out of the room to get the bag. Esme, however, cocked her head. "Muggle?"

"Non-magical."

In his lifetime, Jasper had heard a number of unpleasant words. His life during slavery and black oppression times, his roles in both the human and vampire wars, had exposed him to words created to separate the masses. But times were changing. Words were losing their power, causing segregated groups to merge together as one. Or, in some cases, to simply co-exist. But the words that separated him and his mate – woman and man, vampire and human, young and old – were just that; words. The introduction of a new word that Jasper didn't know how to interpret just increased the chasm between them.

But now that word was there and it was yet another difference that separated them.

Remus groaned from the table as Hermione flicked out her wand and waved it above his body.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked. His face lit up in awe as he watched the wand tip's glow shift between blue, green, red and yellow.

"Checking for injuries," Hermione said simply. A deep frown angered her features. "Three broken ribs, a fractured shoulder, several tears in his leg muscles, silver imbedded in his bloodstream… "Where in the seven hells is my bag?"

"Here!" Edward cried, skidding to a halt by her side and holding it out to her. Immediately, Hermione thrust her hand into the bag.

The vampires didn't expect the rest of her arm to follow.

"Holy fuck!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett!"

But the giant didn't care about his mother's reaction. He was too shocked at the sight of Hermione's arm disappearing into the bag. "I'm sorry, but did you _not _just see that? I mean it was… shit… she's Mary fucking Poppins."

"Brit and all," Hermione muttered, fishing her hand back out. A small flask was nestled in her grasp. The contents were a bright gold. Her other hand shook the wolf slightly, pulling another groan from his lips. "Remus. Remus, can you hear me?"

The wolf's scars twisted on his face as his expression contorted. But Remus didn't respond. He just groaned once again, quieter now that Jasper was replacing the pain with a strong sense of numbness.

Without warning, Hermione tipped the liquid down his throat. As it travelled through his body, the pain making its way to Jasper weakened. It was still there; it was always there. But, after a few seconds, Jasper was able to deal with the more manageable level of pain.

"Pain Potion," Hermione explained, seeing the confused look on Carlisle's face. Her hand disappeared into the bag again, this time pulling out a larger aquatic green flask. "And this is a Numbing Solution. Normally, this will be used as a salve, but," she poured this one down Remus' throat, bringing forth a hiss, "when I need to do this…"

A loud crack resonated through the air. Hermione had flicked her wand over his ribs, snapping his broken ribs together to fuse back into place. She repeated the process twice more over his other broken ribs before moving to his shoulder and then back down to repair the muscle damage.

Although Remus couldn't feel anything, Jasper sure could. It seemed the Numbing Solution must just disconnect the user's senses, not the nerves themselves. Instead, he felt each bone and every muscle click into place. Jasper sent wave after wave of painlessness to the chestnut man. But it was no use. The wolf was uncontrollable as he struggled against his bonds, trying to escape the silver encased within his host's veins. Jasper could do nothing but watch Remus as the wolf howled at the sensation of the metal slowly killing him from the inside out.

It pained Hermione to see her Alpha like this. All she could do was touch him, to rub her scent across his body to remind him of his pack. Something in the back of her mind told her it was wrong to do this in front of the vampires. Like it was… inappropriate and disrespectful to be doing this with someone else. But Hermione quickly threw the thought from her mind and continued to caress his skin wherever she could. She mumbled and the majority of his clothes disappeared from his body, leaving Remus clad only in his boxers.

She pulled her Alpha's body to the edge of the table. Again, her hand disappeared into her beaded bag, this time pulling out several small bottles of Blood-Replenisher, a copper dagger and her bottle of Dittany. Grabbing Dumbledore's discarded tea cup, she enlarged it until it was the size of large bucket and placed it directly under Remus' right leg, which was hanging over side of the table.

"I would hold my breath if I were you," Hermione exclaimed between deep breaths of her own. She was running her hand over Remus' body, pulling the silver under the skin towards her destination. The more her hands travelled, the more his skin hissed under their pressure. The thick lines of silver looked like rivers as they tried to push their way out.

"And why is that?" Jasper pushed out through clenched teeth. His mate's hands were all over the wolf. His hair, his face, his torso, his crotch. And while he knew that there was nothing untoward in her actions, not in Remus' current condition at least, they travelled in well-practiced movements. Jasper struggled to control his jealousy. If it wasn't for Rosalie's gentle hand on his shoulder, he would've succumbed to it. But he couldn't. Not then, at least. The bond was telling him this was for the best.

Hermione looked at him, tears evident in her brown orbs. "Because of this," she whispered. In a flash, her left hand swiped across her body, a gleam of copper reflecting the light.

A single blood-wrenching scream pierced the air. For a moment, Jasper was sure that Hermione had brought the knife to her own body. But, as a woody, musky, chocolaty smell hit his nose, he realised that the scream wasn't his mate's, but the wolf's, and it was his blood that dripped its way into the makeshift bucket.

The bucket quickly filled with the blood tainted by silver. A white sheen started to grace Remus' face. His usual chestnut hair looked as dark as Harry's in comparison. Hermione immediately pulled a stopper out of one of the dark red bottles with her teeth and poured the liquid into his mouth. Tears filled her eyes as her hand clasped against his lips, muffling the screams as she held the liquid in. The process was repeated until the red bottles were all empty and the stream of blood ran red.

Once Hermione realised this, she slowly removed her hand from his mouth. The scream had been replaced by thick, heavy sobs. The heart tugging sound was only broken by the small howls of pain he made as the witch dropped several drops of Dittany on his cut and watched as the skin hissed and reformed before her eyes. As Remus' sobs turned to whimpers and she realised that he was going to be alright, the cold reality of the situation seemed to drift from her mind.

The vampires watched in awe of the entire process. In the space of a few minutes, she had healed bones, done complete micro level surgery and replaced every tainted blood cell in his body with blood from a bottle. Edward stared at the potions with acute curiosity. How could something in such a small bottle do so much? Carlisle stood, his mind whirling at the possibilities of magic and the potential they had in the medical world.

Jasper watched in horror as Hermione swayed dangerously on her feet.

Before she could crash to the floor, Jasper raced to her side. Soft fingers brushed the damp curls off her face. Now he could see her face, her pale face, and eyes that blinked in rapid confusion.

"Jasper?" Her voice was raspy, as if she had just woken from a dream. Her hand reached up and gently returned the action. Rivers of fire trailed down his face where her fingers had been. Hermione's face broke into a wide, lazy smile. "My Jasper."

It took two words, two simple words, for Jasper's heart to soar. With that simple acknowledgement of Hermione wanting him, _claiming him, _and she had stolen his heart. Jasper pulled his mate close, ignoring the wolf's scent as he instead covered her with his own. He pressed a single kiss to her pulse, delighting in the way it sped up with the contact, and continued trailing them up her neck, across her chin, to the corner of her lips, to her mou…

To her fingers.

"55," she whispered, her nose lightly grazing his cheek.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "55?"

Hermione opened her eyes to meet his. A mischievous glint sparkled in her brown orbs. "55."

"_Try and kiss me 56 more times and I'll consider it."_

Jasper smiled but he didn't try and push her. Not when he could see her eyes drooping from exhaustion after using so much magic drawing out that silver. Instead, he nodded and pulled her deeper into his embrace. "55."

The witch nodded and her eyes started to close. She snuggled into the vampire, embracing the coolness of his skin through his shirt, as he lifted her from the floor, only to panic when he tried to take her from the room.

"Nooooooo," she whined weakly. Jasper allowed Hermione to flop ungracefully from his arms. "Need to stay with Alpha." Clumsily, she stumbled her way across the floor and crawled her way up onto the table. Her tiny body bundled itself by his feet. Her upper body curled around his knees, her knees huddled close to his left calf. "Need to keep," she yawned, "Moony safe."

And with that, she was asleep.

* * *

**AN: Hey Calendar Kids!**

So here it is. Another chapter and another day. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this one as much as I'm going to enjoy hearing what you guys have to say. Again, to everyone who reviewed, thank you SOOOO much for the really kind words and I'm sorry about the horrible, horrible cliffhanger from last the last chapter. Least you don't have one this time :D

Again and forever I would love to thank the wonderful Miss Emmeebee who has gone above and beyond helping me with this chapter and now the majority of the The Keeper's Lament. This story would never have gotten this far without your help. To everyone, check out her stuff. In the past week alone I have gotten over a dozen notifications from her and all the stories she has been posting. Plus, this week I owe a huge deal of thanks to this my pre-reader, Myread88, who not only approved this chapter but also dealt with me constantly PMing her back. And finally to my own personal hero, Spencer, who stitched up my hand, fixed my heater and has given me enough tea to survive the winter.

Like always, read and review. Send me your thoughts on the chapter, questions you may have and theories on the future. I promise to get back to every single one of you.

Until next time.

April May

Pre AN word count: 3,423


	22. Chapter 22

For the first time in a long time, Remus woke to nothing.

Nothing. It sounds quite platitudinous, really. Yet it truly was blissful, just waking up to nothing.

And it, for that reason alone, confused Remus.

Slowly, the wolf opened his eyes and his confusion grew. He wasn't in his room. Nor was he in any room he could remember. The darkness he was used to being surrounded by was replaced with a white almost blinding in comparison. Gone were the dreary curtains, the heavy velvet sheets and the rank smell of dirt and grime. Instead, it was completely open and light, with all the necessities of a bedroom.

_Where am I?_

The last Remus remembered, he was being hauled away from one of the Death Eater camps. Greyback had taken him, tried to break him off from his pack. Once he was discovered as an alpha, however, Greyback had tried to break _him_. Remus was proud that he had managed to hold off. Proud that he faced them off and won just like his cub had done.

That was until he was forced to bite someone.

It had all happened so suddenly. One moment, he was at the end of one of the Death Eater's wands; the next, his body was ripped open as the moon rose in the sky. Without the Wolfsbane Potion, Remus didn't remember anything. Not even when he woke the next day by a severely bitten and injured young boy.

Injured. But alive.

Perhaps it was worse that way.

Everything, everything they threw at him, Remus took. Torture, beatings, humiliation and even the silver being injected directly into his veins. But the moment they took a boy, no older than Remus had been when he had been bitten, and locked him in a cage with him, Remus was gone and the Death Eaters knew it. Greyback had finally gotten what he wanted: a broken, old shell of a werewolf. He had gotten himself a monster.

Luckily, they didn't have as much time with this monster as they had hoped. The Order had come in the midst of the night and taken him. Immediately, Poppy had tried to heal his wounds, clean his blood and fix his broken bones. But it was useless. Unless he was with pack, his injuries would just come back with a vengeance. It was perhaps the third time she had tried that he faded into unconsciousness and Moony had gotten loose from his cage.

Remus stretched, noticing the tension in his limbs. He hadn't moved in some time, it seemed. But the injuries were gone nonetheless. The Order must had found Sirius in order to fix him. That meant he must be hiding in one of the countless safe houses Moody had dotted across the UK.

Remus didn't know Moody had such good taste.

With a groan, Remus threw an arm over his eyes, blocking out some of the brightness from his vision. He was just so tired. So _very _tired. Maybe he could try and get just a few more hours of sl…

"Oh! You're up!"

Remus knew that voice. It was the very voice that had kept him sane these last few months. The same voice that had gently lulled him to sleep and quelled the nightmares away. He had heard it scream out in pain, in fear and in passion. Cry from sadness, relief and happiness. It was the voice of his cub, his protégé.

His Hermione.

"Hermione," Remus whispered, a small grin etched itself across his face. "Where am I?"

His cub smiled softly at him, placing a small bowl of soup on the bedside table. "Home," Hermione answered simply. "Well… not _my _home, per se. But it _feels _like home, doesn't it?"

Remus quickly tried to pull himself into a seated position. He blushed slightly as he felt Hermione's hands help him, his own failing to hold his weight. "And where is that?"

"America," Hermione answered.

_America?_ Remus thought. He'd had no idea that Hermione had been sent so far away. He had thought France maybe, Romania with Charlie at the very furthest. But America? The whole idea was flawed. Especially since she was meant to be helping Harry search for Horcruxes.

A sharp turn of his leg sent pain running down his limb and he hissed. "Yeah, sorry about that." Hermione laughed nervously. "Had to cut your leg to drain you, so you should be feeling quite weak for the next few days. I also had to break some ribs because they had started to heal wrong. And then there was the problem with your…"

But Remus stopped listening. Instead he felt a pressure building up in the back of his throat just ready to explode in a mass of…

"Ah-CHOO."

"Oh yeah! And you got the flu!"

Great. Just what he needed.

Hermione sighed. Within seconds, she manipulated his body so he rested between her legs. Just like she had so many times, she kneaded the tight skin, lined with heavy scars, across his back and neck. Remus groaned with pleasure at the witch's hands. They hit him with just the right amount of pressure and he felt the stress just flow off him in waves.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

Remus felt Hermione shrug behind him. "In town, yes. But in this house? No. I started living here the same time you did."

A single eyebrow rose. "Because of me?"

She nodded. "Because of you."

It was a full minute before he spoke again. He was enjoying the feeling his cub's paws pressing into a particular delicate spot. "Who else besides Sirius lives here?"

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Sirius? Why do you think he lives here?"

"You, of course," Remus replied assuredly. "You need to be around either him or myself at all times to remain protected. Albus wouldn't have sent you away, particularly so _far_ away, without having some form of protection."

Hermione scoffed and wiggled herself out from behind him, placing herself on the edge of the bed, her back towards her alpha. "Yes, well, _Dumbledore_ is an idiot."

"Impossible," Remus breathed. "Albus wouldn't have put you in a safe house unless you were safe."

"Who said he put me in a safe house?" she said darkly.

"I just assumed that…"

Hermione whipped her head around. "Assumed what?"

"After you left -" Remus shook his head. "After you were _forced _to leave, Sirius came home."

"I know." Hermione frowned. "You told me in your letter."

"Well, he left again. I just assumed, since he left, that Albus brought him here. To protect you."

Remus felt his cub's hands grab his face and pull his head up. He gasped slightly as he saw the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. "He left you?" she whispered. "He left you again?" All at once, her paws seemed to fall roughly from his face. Before her head turned from his view, Remus swore he saw a flash of anger overcome her. But it was gone before he could be sure. And just like that, Remus remembered how vulnerable she really was.

A frown dug its way into his forehead. Hermione wasn't being protected? No. It wasn't true. Severus had told them that his cub was being hunted. Every Death Eater who wasn't looking for Harry, torturing students at Hogwarts or killing Muggles had been tasked with capturing her. If she were taken, it wouldn't be like the last two times. Hermione would be taken in front of the Dark Lord himself. And if that happened then there would be no chance of ever getting her back. The only thing protecting her was the close proximity of their pack. It was the only thing ever since…

"Wait," Remus said, a thought suddenly appearing in his head. "If Sirius isn't here, then who is?"

Hermione tensed. She _really _did not want to do this.

"Hermione…" Remus warned.

"Just – " The witch bit her lip. "Just don't freak out or anything."

"Hermione…"

Feeling Remus move behind her, Hermione stood up and backed slowly towards the door. All the while aware that every movement he took ensured that she was no further than a few feet from his reach. "Remember, things aren't always what they seem. You taught me that."

"Hermione…" Remus repeated again, this time with a thick growl despite the fact that that last step had sent a sharp pain up his body. "Just tell me wh – "

"HONEY! I'M HOME!"

The sound was booming and so full of life. Yet the voice was completely foreign to him. Remus listened as heavy steps stormed up wooden stairs, getting louder and louder as they drew ever closer. Hermione's eyes widened in fear. But she didn't go for her wand, so Remus didn't know if that was because of the person behind the steps or because of him.

The steps grew closer and closer until they just… stopped. Stopped right outside the door, the familiar shape of a shadow peeking out to expose the secret of a body. It was a large body, that the wolf could tell, and its scent smelt oddly sweet and unfamiliar.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Yoohoo. Big Summer Blowout."

Despite the inevitable tension that would fill the room, Hermione laughed. She knew _exactly _who that was. "It's ok, Em," she said, keeping her eyes still locked on her alpha. "Remus is awake."

"The werewolf is awake!"

Remus' heart gave a kick. He felt betrayed. "You told them about me?"

Hermione gave a small smile in apology.

"Please." The man behind the door laughed. "Even if Mia hadn't, we still would have _smelled_ it on you the moment you came through that door."

"Smelled? How…" Then the door opened, just a fraction, and the sickly sweet scent strengthened tenfold. It was strong enough that it reminded him of the time he'd spent with a pack in Ireland during the first war. They had been fighting, not Death Eaters, but a number of…

"HERMIONE, GET BACK!" he yelled, pulling the witch roughly behind him. He reached inside his pockets, cursing himself for not being able to find his wand. His eyes flickered around the room until – there! On the bench by the window! Remus wrenched Hermione along with him, keeping a barrier between her and the vampire about to enter the room.

Still, the vampire continued to open the door, oblivious to the drama inside.

And to the stunner that awaited him.

With a dull thunk, the vampire hit the floor and Hermione screamed. "WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT FOR?"

Remus spun around and grabbed her shoulders. "That," he said, nodding towards the body, "is a vampire."

Hermione just stared. "I know," she explained, looking at him like he was an idiot. "I've known for ages now."

"You know?"

She smirked. "Of course. You taught me well."

Remus took a deep breath. "And you're cavorting with them?"

"Cavorting?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously, who says that anymore? And I'm not _cavorting_ with them. I'm living with them."

"Living with them!" His cub was making it extremely hard to remain calm. "Hermione, do you know how dangerous that is?"

"It's just as dangerous as living with a werewolf."

Remus threw up his hands. "Exactly! It's – "

"Both you and Greyback."

A loud growl echoed around the room as Remus' eyes flashed amber. "Do NOT," he yelled, the alpha in him coming through, "compare me to that monster."

"And why not?" Hermione hissed back. "You're both werewolves. You both carry the same condition. You both ar – "

"I am not HIM."

There was a flash of satisfaction in Hermione's eyes. "Precisely! You are not him. You are nothing like him. And neither are they!"

Remus' face softened. Not because of what she said – no, he was still sure that what he'd done was right – but because of the tears that were threatening to escape those chestnut orbs. His cub was shaking with anger; he could almost taste it in the air. He took a step forward but he instantly knew that it was the wrong thing to do. Hermione pushed him backwards.

"Sweet Circe, I thought you were _better_ than all that." She continued, "I thought that you of all people would know that you shouldn't judge people just because of what they are. Should they be blood thirsty monsters just because they are told to be? Should you be the monster everyone thinks you are just because you turn into a beast once a month? Should I let them ridicule me and put me down just because I'm a Mudbood?"

"Don't call yourself that!"

"But I am!" Hermione laughed darkly. "And I am god-damned proud of it too. But I refuse to be an outsider. I may be a Mudblood, but, Merlin, I am a witch too."

Remus sighed. "When have I ever treated you like a Muggleborn? Like you wouldn't understand our world?"

"Now!" she screeched. "Do you think I didn't realise the dangers when I first met them? I did. But, unlike you, I didn't judge them on what they were. I looked for signs. I bet you didn't even realise that Emmett there has gold eyes, did you?"

_No,_ Remus thought. _I didn't. _

"And besides, the Cullens are lovely people and they ar – "

There was a bang as a door slammed shut and a gust ran through the air. Within seconds, another vampire was in the room. And this one was intimidating. While the first vampire, the one just starting to stir on the floor, humbled you through this sheer size; this one just screamed power. His lips curled into a snarl, his body tensed and his eyes, those commanding eyes, were pure black.

Remus couldn't help but shiver.

"Hermione," the vampire growled, his eyes never leaving the wolf. "Can you come here please?"

Before Remus could pull his cub away, Hermione had rushed past him and ran into the vampire's arms. Remus felt his hand twitch and he rolled his wand in his palm. His eyes narrowed into slits as he calculated his next move. Perhaps he could send another stunner towards the vampire before the one on the floor recovered completely. Maybe, if he got Hermione away from being its shield, then he could shout an _Incendio_ and pull her to saf –

And then he saw it, that tiny flash in the vampire's eyes.

Remus' eyes widened in recognition. It wasn't Hermione who was acting as a shield; it was the vampire, who was placing himself between Hermione and the danger. His dark eyes, although they remained focused on Remus, flickered over the witch. But it wasn't as a predator, but as a protector, checking for any injuries that could have occurred. And the way his body moved around her. It was magnetic the way they moved together like they were dancing to a tune as old as time itself. Each movement was sure and protective, but it was also loving and comforting. Just like Remus used to do with Tonks. But that was because they were…

"Godric…" he breathed. "You're… you're… you're…" But no matter how he tried, Remus couldn't get that word out. It couldn't be. She couldn't be. They couldn't be. But they were.

Mates.

Suddenly, he began to laugh. Uncontrollably so. Remus doubled over, clutching his stomach with one hand and his aching leg with the other. He just couldn't stop laughing. It didn't help that every time he looked up he either saw the fallen vampire's still stunned face, or the protective vampire's still guarded but more relaxed eyebrows try and rise into his hairline, or Hermione's confused frown.

"Oh cub," Remus finally pushed out, the laughter dissipating after a moment. "You certainly know how to pick 'em."

Hermione snorted. "Shut up. Are you going to play nice now?"

"Are they good people?"

"The best."

"Trustworthy?"

"Of course."

"Loyal?"

"Like a dog." Hermione smiled.

Remus frowned. Trust? Could he trust them? Hermione might say he could, but even she could be fooled. Yet this vampire was Hermione's… mate. Merlin, that word made him wince. He couldn't be too bad then. Anyone destined to be with someone as righteous as his cub would have to be a decent person.

Right?

"Fine." The wolf nodded. He looked towards the larger vampire, who was still lying in the doorway. By then, his fingers were twitching by his side and his eyes were blinking rapidly.

It was true what they said. The bigger you are, the harder you fall.

After giving a small nod to Hermione, Remus watched as his cub walked over to the vampire and muttered a quick Reviving Spell. Immediately, the vampire sat up, his mouth falling open in shock, and he quickly crawled backwards out of the room. The action made both Hermione and her mate chuckle. A few seconds later, a pair of yellow eyes peaked over the door.

"What did I dooooooooooooo?"

Hermione was openly laughing now. In a blink of an eye, the witch threw her arms open and, within seconds, the empty air was replaced by the giant vampire. "You didn't do anything, Emmy."

"I just wanted to say hiiiiiiiiiii."

Remus moved forward, but his steps were halted as an unmistakable growl of warning came from the honey blond vampire. So instead he gave a small, awkward smile and bowed his head respectfully. "I'm sorry," he assured the vampire. "I was not aware of your relationship with Miss Granger. I promise you, I mean you no harm."

Emmett frowned. "You still…"

"Stunned," Hermione answered.

"You still stunned me."

Remus sighed. "It was a mistake on my part. I was just trying to protect my pack mate. Forgive me?"

The vampire looked at him, his gaze flickering between the wolf and his coven mate. After a moment he stood, staring at the house guest with curiosity. It was only after a warm smile from Hermione that he thrust out his hand. "Emmett Cullen."

Remus let out a sigh of relief. He took the vampire's hand in his own, jumping slightly due to the sheer coldness of his skin. "Remus J. Lupin."

As the two shook hands, Remus couldn't help but think about the oddness of this introduction. It certainly wasn't the most conventional introduction, nor was it the most controversial. But it certainly was… He was sure that it was… Well, it was just plain odd.

Especially the part where he was pulled roughly into a chilled embrace.

"Look, Jazzy." Emmett laughed. "It's a _werewolf._"

The other vampire smirked. "I can see that." the blond purred. He stepped forward, his eyes still focused on Remus, his feet carefully and silently treading the floor. Each movement was calculated, quick and measured. The whole thing screamed power and assurance, trying to show dominance over a threat. Slowly, the vampire moved closer until finally he was standing right beside the wolf, his mate hidden from view by his slender form. "The name is Jasper."

Remus raised an eyebrow. _Jasper? _he wondered. _Is that all he's going to say?_ Still, he knew better than to push. Not when the vampire's den mate had his hardened arms wrapped around him in a cold embrace.

"Ok, ok." Hermione pushed past Jasper and eased Emmett carefully off of her alpha so that she could embrace Remus herself. She felt Remus sigh in relief and wrap his arms carefully over her shoulders. Hermione giggled into his chest, embracing a warmth she had thought she had lost. "Now," she said, letting him go. Her tiny hands pushed against his shoulders, forcing him back. "_You _should be in bed. There'll be time for introductions later."

Remus chuckled despite the situation. "Yes, Molly."

His cub put her hand to her chest is mock horror. "How dare you!" Hermione exclaimed. She gave him one final push, causing him to fall back onto the bed. In one final motion, she turned, gathering the forgotten bowl of soup, and thrust it towards his chest. "Now eat."

"_Overbearing little witch,_" Remus muttered under his breath, watching in amusement as Hermione's lips twitched into a smirk. He gave a small sniff of the now warm liquid and nodded in acceptance. But Remus couldn't help but moan in delight the moment that soup touched his lips.

Hermione giggled as she watched Remus all but inhale the simple meal. It wasn't much. But it was enough for that moment.

Jasper walked towards her and, wrapping his arms around her body, gave a quick kiss on the temple. "Everything ok?" he whispered into her hair, relishing in the way her body seemed to melt at his touch.

She nodded, unaware of if he were asking about Remus, about her, or about them. But it didn't matter. It was all the same.

Hermione wiggled in his arms, turning in them so they faced each other. She leaned up as far as she could but only managed to press a small kiss to his chin. Giggling at his amused expression, Hermione pressed herself against him.

"It will be," Jasper heard her whisper. "It will be."

* * *

**AN: Hey Calendar Kids**

So another chapter has arrived. Sorry for the long wait but when life gives you assignments... well, life sucks. Hope this one satisfies your tastebuds until the next one arrives. And again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 21. A few shy of 30 did. I love each and everyone of you.

Like always, I thank the wonderful Emmeebee for her long lasting patience and tireless efforts in taking apart this chapter sentence by sentence. Also, I would like to thank the wonderful adavi821 who was this chapter's pre-reader. Thankyou for reading it (and liking it). I loved writing Remus attacking Emmett right off the bat and yet knowing exactly what Jasper was to Hermione straight away. After all, having mates is one of the few things vampires and werewolves actually have in common. And, like every other relationship, it's the people not in the relationship that truly see what the relationship is.

Adavi821 did ask a question which I think a lot of you are going to ask. What is up with Sirius? Well rest assured, Sirius is fine. He will make an appearance in chapters to come. As for right now, Sirius is off escaping his demons just like he did at the start of the story when Hermione was taken from Headquarters. I know that doesn't answer a lot but what you can take from it is that he's a-coming.

Like always, read and review. Send me your thoughts on the chapter, your favourite bits, your theories for the future and any questions you may have. I promise to get back to you all.

Until next time.

April May

PRE AN: 3,524


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione hissed as a stunner made contact with her shoulder. It was almost scary how familiar that pain was now. But, then again, it should be. That was the third stunner she had taken in that shoulder in the last few minutes.

_Well,_ she thought, _at least I'm consistent._

"_Obscuro!"_

O'Brian rolled to the side, dodging the blindfold that was headed his way. Within seconds, he was up again. "You know," he shouted, summoning a thick armchair to act as a barrier, "I didn't think you had it in you. _Everte Statum."_

Having learnt her lesson, Hermione erected a shield in the nick of time. However, the strength of the his spell still forced Hermione back. Honestly, she should have known better. Early on, she had learnt to never discount the power her teacher had. He certainly did not act like the nervous wannabe librarian she had first envisioned him as. "Have what in me?" she yelled back, smiling as her silent _Flipendo Tria _hit her intended target.

But her happy mood didn't last very long.

"Lying to your uncle."

Immediately, Hermione's smile faltered. O'Brian saw his chance and took it, blasting her backwards into the hard stone wall. He watched her slide down the surface, her eyes blinking rapidly in shock. Quickly, the distance between them grew smaller as O'Brian ran over and pulled her forward by the ankle. Straight away, he stood over the small witch, kicked away her wand and thrust his own into her face. "Bang."

Hermione groaned against the floor. She was starting to miss Moody and his rigorous training sessions. He might've been a miserable, paranoid old coot with a terrible attitude but at least he didn't have a vindictive streak like O'Brian did. Moody attacked for a reason, O'Brian just because he could.

Then again, at least O'Brian had some sense of compassion. Every time he knocked Hermione down, he helped her back up again. Never pushing harder than she could handle, he increased the pressure each time she improved.

"Come on," he said, smiling at the way the witch groaned as he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. "You're doing really well today."

Hermione snorted in response. Her hand moved to the back of her head, wincing slightly at the bump that was beginning to grow. But it could've been worse. Last week it had taken three showers before all the blood had dislodged from her hair.

"I'm serious!" O'Brian said. "If I hadn't played on your emotions, you might've actually won. The way you're moving and channelling spells… You aren't afraid to take risks anymore. So what happened? Did you look at those strategy maps I gave you? Was there another attack? Did you - "

"My parents died."

Immediately, O'Brian cursed himself. He should've realised that that was the case. After all, after his own father was killed, his fighting technique had changed as well. Nothing had held him back. But nothing had been keeping him there anymore either. He had started to take more risks, doing things he might've regretted had there been someone that could've been used against him. But until he met his Hettie, there had been no one. Just like there had been no one for her.

O'Brian just sighed and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "Death Eaters?"

Hermione nodded. "Death Eaters."

"You alright?"

This time, she shrugged, hugging her knees close to her chest. "I… I… I could've saved them, you know?" Hermione said after a moment. "I was going to Oblivate them. I had my wand out and they were there and the spell was right on my lips." Her hand reached out in front of her before dropping it to the floor. "But I couldn't. I just couldn't do it."

O'Brian nodded. "You were scared."

Hermione shook her head. "I was selfish."

"You weren't being selfish," O'Brian replied softly. "You were being a daughter. No child wants to be forgotten, especially by their own parents. To lose that connection to your own flesh and blood…"

An image of Neville flashed before Hermione's eyes. To think, he had spent his entire life growing up, watching the two people he loved most in the world forget him time and time again. In a way, he was an orphan just like Harry, and now she, was. And still, Neville went back to them, over and over again, hoping that once, just once, they would recognise their own son. With nothing but a candy wrapper and a heart full of pain, he was a truer Gryffindor than Hermione had ever given him credit for.

"… driven yourself mad with trying to repair the damage. It's just shy impossible for anyone to repair a single memory wipe, let alone a complete one. You did the – "

" - right thing?" She huffed darkly. "Did I? I had the opportunity to let them live as new people in a whole other country. It might not have been the life they had worked for but it was a life nonetheless. When they realised I was about to cast a spell on them, they just got so mad that they…" Hermione shook her head, trying to forget the memory. "They were forced to hide away. I don't even know if they were told _why _they had to hide. All I know is that Dumbledore sai - "

"Dumbledore?" O'Brian moved his hand away. "I thought he was dead."

Again, Hermione shook her head. "Faked it. Faked it like he fakes himself."

O'Brian frowned in confusion. "I don't unde - "

"Hermione! You've got visitors," Hettie interrupted, her voice echoing from the shop upstairs. O'Brian blushed in apology and helped Hermione stand. Quickly, the witch checked herself in the mirror for any tear stained marks. But she didn't find any. Hermione knew she had no more tears left to shed.

When the two of them climbed the stairs and entered the shop, Hermione wasn't surprised to see Remus talking to Hettie. She had asked him to pick her up after her lesson, after all. However, she froze at the sound of another familiar voice.

And it seemed like she wasn't the only one.

"Mr O'Brian?" Jasper eyes widened in disbelief. "You're… you're… you're…"

"Oh, you two know each other?" Hettie smirked, gliding over and pressing a quick kiss to her husband's cheek.

O'Brian blushed. "Three," he corrected. "Jasper here is a student at the high school Hermione attended. And Lupin was a year ahead of me at school."

Remus stuck out his hand. "O'Brian. I almost didn't recognise you. How've you been?"

"Better now that I've left school," he sneered. "Not that it wasn't a bundle of fun being the victim of your vicious pranks."

The smile fell off Remus' face. Slowly, he dropped his outstretched hand to his side. "I… I… I don't know what to say. I'm sor - "

"Hang on," Hettie shrieked. She turned towards Hermione, whose eyes widened in fear. "_Attended?"_

Hermione laughed awkwardly. "I, uh… kinda… dropped out."

"And WHEN was this?"

Remus watched in amusement as his cub's eyes looked at everything but Hettie. "This week," he answered, knowing Hermione wouldn't. "The same day that she moved in with the Cullens."

"You left your uncle's?" Hettie asked.

"You're living with _vampires?_" O'Brian yelled.

Jasper tensed and moved in front of his mate. He couldn't sense any danger towards Hermione. But that didn't mean that danger wouldn't come. "How long have you known?"

"Please," O'Brian scoffed. "Hermione and I went to th - "

"THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" Hettie screamed. "You mean to tell me that there is nothing - NOTHING - stopping you from taking your TOADs now?"

"Toads?" Jasper asked.

"Totally Overrated Arduous Dissertations," O'Brian and Remus chorused.

Hermione, however, huffed. "I'm looking after Remus!"

"He doesn't look sick."

"Oh, I am!" Remus nodded exuberantly, giving a mock cough in support. "Very sick. Could be fatal."

Hettie pushed past Jasper and grabbed Hermione by the arm. "Well then. If it's fatal, then your help is pointless. Now come with me and I'll sign you up for classes. Exams are less than a month away."

An audible gasp left Hermione as she was dragged to the back room Hettie used as an office away from the school. "A month!"

"Less than," the older witch corrected. "It's a good thing I've already got your books."

When the two witches had left, Remus frowned. "Why is your wife so adamant about having Hermione do her TOADs?"

"It's what she does." O'Brian shrugged, still keeping an eye on the wolf. "She heads the international program for people who failed or could not take their respective examinations. To have someone of Hermione's calibre in her program is a PR dream."

Jasper was confused. Not only of the statement, but of the feeling of acceptance radiating off the wolf. "Her calibre?"

Remus smiled, placing a hand on the vampire's shoulder. "Hermione is no ordinary witch. She is exceptionally powerful and extremely intelligent. In fact, she's been called the brightest witch of her age."

"And being friends with Harry Potter himself, well…"

Remus cleared his throat, nodding his head quickly towards the door. Within seconds, the two witches had returned. But this time, Hermione wasn't being dragged. Instead, she was carrying a small mountain of books.

"Honey, would you mind… oh!" Before Hettie could finish, Jasper took the books from Hermione's hands. Her fingers brushed against his skin and he shivered. He felt his eyes darken he met his witch's gaze across the covers. And, with immense pleasure, Jasper noted that Hermione's darkened as well.

It was a full minute before Remus spoke. He was almost scared to, what with the vampire's overprotective personality, not to mention his own _cub's_ vicious streak. But he couldn't stand the overwhelming awkward feeling that was bubbling underneath his skin any longer. "Well," he laughed nervously, "as much as I'd love to stay, I'm afraid my cub and I need to take Jasper home. Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Home?"

"Home…?" Finally, her gaze left her mate's. Albeit reluctantly. But as she met a pair of amber eyes, a different pair, Hermione snapped out of her bond-induced haze. "Oh, home! Yes, we should head home. Home is where the heart is, after all. Ha... ahh… And what are we without a heart, hey? Just a whole bunch of floating, mindless jellyfish. Although some jellyfish actually glow in the dark due to a fluorescent protein that scientists use for a gene marker and have actually made things glow. Rats, mice, cats… You know, the technical name for a cat's hairball is a bezoar. Not to be confused with a goat's bezoar. But I wonder if…"

Hermione's voice trailed off as she glanced around the room. The others all watched her with looks of mixed confusion. Well, except for Hettie. No, she had clasped her hand around her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. And she was failing.

Hard.

It wasn't long before Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "I was rambling, wasn't I?" Hermione frowned as four direct heads nodded in her direction. "I'll just… ummm… I'll ahh…" Finally, with a groan, Hermione fell to the ground, her face in her hands, groaning in embarrassment.

Jasper chuckled at his mate. Carefully, he passed the books to Remus, who, much to Hettie's horror, shrunk them to fit in his coat pockets. Still smiling, Jasper knelt to the ground, his legs brushing against Hermione's, and brought his hands to hers. Hermione grimaced as she allowed Jasper to prise her hands from her face. But the grimace was soon replaced with a strong shiver along her spine. Whether it was from the cold or something else, Hermione did not know.

"Love?" Jasper looked at her, his eyes filled with the kindness she had long ago started to associate with him. "You coming?"

Hermione smiled, her fingers still encased in his. The blush fell from her cheeks and the embarrassment ebbed from her body. Instead, her heart was filled with lightness. It seemed that whenever she felt darkness, anger, fear, pain or emptiness, Jasper was there, his arms spread wide and his face full of joy. And for a moment, just a moment, Hermione felt love.

"Yes," she whispered. Jasper pulled her to her feet and pressed a single kiss on the top of her head. Hermione nodded her farewell to the O'Brians and to Remus, the simple gesture serving as a silent promise to see the couple soon. Reaching down, she grabbed the vampire's hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze in recognition.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Ever since Hermione and Remus had started living at the house, Carlisle had come home to a variety of odours. Hermione, of course. But also the smell of earthy wolf, of the freshly pressed clothes the ginger cat slept on, of tea – countless teas – and of chocolate. There was so much chocolate. Chocolate cake, chocolate éclairs, chocolate cookies, chocolate ice-cream… Strangely, it was the werewolf who ate it all. Hermione merely sat on the other side, staring at her alpha as he moaned at the taste.

But today, as he stepped through the door, a different type of smell hit Carlisle's nose.

It was strong and left a fuzzy bitterness on his senses. He detected mud, lots of mud, with a mixture of oat, stagnant water, compost and, strangely enough, freshly peeled orange. Carlisle followed the scent to the kitchen and almost laughed at what he saw.

Hermione was slicing delicate bat wings on the kitchen table, a wide smile on her face as she worked. On one side of her was a set of old scales; on the other, a large silver cauldron sat bubbling away on the stove top. Jasper and Remus were both sitting on the bar stools, their backs to him. That was, until they heard him put his bag down on the floor. They turned and Carlisle figured out why they could be so comfortable near the smell.

There was a giant bubble coating the lower half of their faces.

Jasper felt the laughter bubbling away under Carlisle's surface. "Say what you will," he said, narrowing his eyes, "just wait until Hermi – "

But it was too late. Hermione dropped the bat wings into the cauldron and a fresh wave of horror crashed around the doctor. He dropped the floor, gagging on the smell.

"Dr. Cullen!" Hermione yelled. She put down the empty cutting board and rushed to his side. Carlisle heard her mumbling something by his ear before the smell disappeared and fresh air filled his lungs.

He felt Hermione's eyes watching him cautiously as he stood. "I'm fine," he muttered, taking in as much as the fresh air as he could. "It was just overpowering. What is it?"

"Wolfsbane Potion," Hermione replied, as if that explained everything.

Carlisle frowned. "Wolfsbane Potion? And that is…?" he pressed.

But it was Remus who answered. "It's a concoction that allows a werewolf to retain their human mind during transformation."

"That's… that's amazing!" Carlisle blinked, a bright sparkle springing to his eyes. "How does it work?"

Hermione shrugged. "No one really knows." Carefully, she pulled on a pair of scaly gloves, which shrunk around her hands to form a second skin. "Some argue that the combination of wolfsbane seeds combined with the stewed citrus eel brains. Others claim it's the silver cauldron that has the greatest effect as the wolf is too 'poisoned' to take control. But there is very little evidence on the potion anyway."

"Why?" Jasper asked. "Creating something to keep a werewolf safe? Surely people are interested in that. It may not be a cure but – "

"Exactly," Hermione said, rolling around a purple flower before crushing it with the flat of her blade. "It's not a cure."

Remus smiled at her. "The magical world has never been fond of werewolves," he explained. "Many of us… Well, let's just say that a lot of werewolves would rather be in the Muggle world and risk running into a coven of vampires than deal with the laws of our world."

"'No werewolf may apply or maintain a job without the express permission of no less than three separate Ministry officials,'" Hermione quoted, angrily slicing a green root. "'No werewolf may be allowed to purchase or retain property. Any werewolf may be subjected to random searches of his or her person at any given time. Any goods taken from a werewolf are not required to be returned to said werewolf. A werewolf can be held in prison for any length of time. No werewolves are allowed to enter a medical or spiritual building. No werewolf can open or inherit a vault in a Wizarding bank. No werewo – '"

"Hermione, I think they get the idea." Remus smiled awkwardly.

Jasper frowned. "Is it really that bad?"

Remus shrugged. "You get used to it." His face seemed indifferent to the situation.

It was a lie, a lie Jasper knew all too well. The hurt, the pain, the ever increasing urge to just give up. He himself had felt it so many times during his time under Maria. The vampires he had sired, the ones he had trained and battled with, had realised soon enough the magnitude of what they were and what they were doing. As time went on, it had become almost a game; which part of their humanity were they losing next?

"It's not fair," his mate whined. "You turn into an animal roughly 12 times a year, 13 if there is a blue moon, and yet you are treated as a pariah in your own world!"

Carlisle smiled. "You really are a champion of the downtrodden, aren't you, Miss Granger?"

The knife stilled in her hand. "No one should be treated as less than who they are."

A cold hand reached out and squeezed hers in comfort. Looking up, Hermione met the Jasper's warm gold eyes. Her lips rose slightly and her heart felt lighter. It was the little things, Hermione decided, that made it all seem worthwhile.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well," he started, "the change is exactly what I came home early for. Do you have any personal requests for the full moon? We have a basement if that's what you'd – "

Remus laughed hollowly, the depressed feeling still lingering in his heart. "No. Hermione and I will be just fine in the woods alone."

Jasper shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. Although I have every faith this potion, I don't think it's wise for Hermione to be out there with a werewolf."

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed. A deep and hearty laugh. A laugh that she knew she hadn't had in a long time. "Oh, Jazz… I've already _been _out there with Moony. I'm part of his pack, remember?"

"Fine." Jasper released her hands. "I'll be going out too."

"You will do no such thing." Hermione brandished the knife at him, unknowingly flicking a piece of soft root flesh onto his dark blue shirt. "The Wolfsbane Potion _may _help keep Moony at bay during the full moon, but he's still temperamental. Remus is still susceptible to Moony's instincts. What do you think he'd do if there was a _vampire _hanging about?"

"Hermione will be perfectly safe, Jasper," Remus explained gently. "Even without the potion, Moony would never harm a member of his pack. Especially Redpaw."

"Redpaw?" Carlisle asked.

Remus blinked. "She didn't tell you? Hermione's an Animagus."

"A _what?_" the vampires chorused.

"It's kinda like shapeshifting," Hermione explained, turning back to the potion and giving it a stir. Thick wisps of fog broke the surface and floated down to the floor in a sea of acid green. "But for wizards."

Jasper was curious. And he could feel that he wasn't the only one. "And what do you turn into? A red cat? A fox A tigress? A – "

"A wolf."

Jasper heard Remus laugh at his confused expression. But after a while, it seemed to fit her in a way. Graceful, calm… yet vicious when those she loved were in danger. "Hmm," he exclaimed carefully. "No wonder you're friends with the Quileute pack."

"Pack?"

Hermione sighed, pulling the cauldron off the heat. The next day, before Remus took his second dose, she'd have some work to do on it. But for the time being, it was done. "There's a pack of wolf shapeshifters nearby," she explained. "They've been… were… pretty nice to me since I got here. I… I kinda miss them."

"How did you get the name?" Carlisle frowned. "Moony, I get. The moon triggers the transformation. But Redpaw? Are you a red wolf, perhaps?"

Hermione blushed. "Well… when I first transformed I wasn't quite… _used to… _walking on four legs..."

"That's for sure!" Remus chuckled.

"The point _is_…" Hermione shot daggers at her alpha. "I was kinda stumbling, falling and running into things and one day I knocked over something. Paint spread all over the floor and I managed to just… slip…. The bright side is that since the accident I've been able to run around in my animal form. The bad news is that there are now a series of red paw prints all over the basement floor. Soooooo, since then, I've been called Redpaw."

The two vampires laughed. Hermione just grumbled, mumbling unintelligible words under her breath as she poured a heavy dollop of potion into the thick-based goblet. "Yeah, yeah. It's absolutely hilarious. Let's see how you'd react if I turned you into a toad."

Jasper pouted. "If you did, would you give me a kiss to turn me back?"

"Are you a prince?"

"I'm _your _prince."

Hermione groaned, but walked over to them just the same. She slid the goblet over to Remus, who stared at it with a large grimace on his face. _Serves him right, _Hermione thought. _There are times that Moony resembles a drunken hippogriff._

With a small wave of her hand, she removed the bubble from around the men's heads and wrapped her arms around Jasper's shoulders. Hermione giggled slightly when both vampires pressed their hands tightly against their face. But her laughter darkened as Remus gagged on open air. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

"Says the only one in the room without enhanced senses," Remus muttered. He glanced at the steaming cup in front of him, tossing up whether being in control for the moon was really worth sculling the liquid hell. But he knew all too well what would happen if he didn't drink it. Remus downed the potion before banging the vial loudly against the counter and immediately started to dry heave.

The first one was always the worst.

Hermione smiled at him in apology but Remus just waved it off. "Now, Redpaw, Jasper, Dr. Cullen, I should be taking my leave."

"Actually, I was wondering if you had some time for some questions." Carlisle grinned when he recovered from the stench, the stark white of his teeth gleaming in the artificial light.

A small shiver of fear made its way through Remus. Still, he forced a smile to his lips. "Of course."

"Excellent." Carlisle clapped his hands together and motioned the wolf towards his study. "Now, these wands. Are wands the same for everyone? Are there certain criteria for them? Are they channels or simply a – "

Jasper chuckled. After a moment, he removed his mate's arms from his shoulders, only to turn in his chair to face her. Hermione squealed slightly as she felt Jasper pull her into his lap, her legs wrapping themselves his hips to catch herself. Before she could do anything, Jasper attacked her; his lips pressed against hers, his arms pulled her in closer. He felt her fingers tangle themselves in his hair and she pulled at it when he instinctively bucked into her. A thick growl vibrated against his mouth and he chuckled at the feeling. But that chuckle turned into a heavy moan as she rolled her hips against him.

He had to pull away. It was too soon. Hermione needed time; _he _needed time. And she needed to know about him, everything about him, before they went any further.

Hermione whined at the loss of his lips. But she didn't press him. Nor did she dismount him. Instead, she twined her fingers together behind his neck, leaned back and looked at him, just looked at him, and admired the way his eyes continued to darken at her in lust.

That was before his gaze turned to worry.

"You know…" Jasper started, moving his fingers against her back, "I don't _want _you anywhere near Remus when he changes."

"I know," she assured him. "But I want to. I _have _to. We're pack."

"It's not safe." He traced his fingers over her spine.

"It is." Hermione shivered. There must be magic in those fingers. "We're safer together. In more ways than one."

Jasper frowned slightly but seemed to accept it. It was a pack thing, he assumed. "I don't like knowing you're out there. Another werewolf tried to _attack _you just a few weeks ago. What if you don't come home?"

Hermione untwined her fingers and started playing with the fine wisps of hair on his neck. It was quickly becoming her favourite thing to do. When she looked into his eyes, she could see every one of his emotions play out in his features. "When you go out hunting, there is nothing stopping you from leaving. Why do you come home?"

"You," he said quickly, noticing her lips twitch into a smile. "You're my reason."

"So be mine," Hermione whispered, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "Be my reason to come home."

_Always_, Jasper thought.

_Always_.

* * *

**AN: Hey Calendar Kids!**

So another chapter is out! AHHHHH! I know it's been a while and a LOT of you have been PMing me with questions. "When is the new chapter coming out?" "Is everything ok?" "Are you dead?" It's nice to know that people care THIS far from the last chapter update. Also those people favoriting and following these past few weeks - how are you still finding this? Thank you so much for doing so. This chapter took a lot. I've just gone through 8 assessments in 2 weeks, 3 presentations, 8 shows and some personal drama. But I hope every single one of you enjoy it.

Like always - I want to thank the amazing Emmeebee for her dedication to this chapter. Thank you for keeping me sane throughout the process. I would also like to thank the beautiful theonlyonewho whom gave me some advice and pre-read this chapter. A quick response before I get to your questions. O'Brian's vampire shout out doesn't mean anything really. He won't have a huge role in the vampire's life anyway and won't share their secret. I don't know about him being ginger. He is meant to be a nerdy looking gym teacher who he could be. the _always _bit hits a special note with me as well. Finally - thank you for liking that Redpaw story. I always wanted an embarrassing story for how Hermione got her name.

Question wise - If Jasper finds out about how close Hermione was with Sirius and Remus - he isn't going to show it soon. Someone does get told in chapter 25 but not spoiling if it is Jasper or not. That foreboding feeling you have with this full moon - well, can't tell you exactly what will happen. I'm sure a lot of you will have your guesses but you'll just have to wait. Something will happen but trust me - no one will get too badly hurt. Most importantly - Hermione and Jasper will remain together. Hermione has not been told that she's Jasper's mate. How would you feel? I hate the idea of belonging to someone and yet I belong to someone who I haven't even said 'I love you' to? Doubt she'll take it well. Finally - will someone walk in on them being intimate. Maybe. Maybe not. It could be Sirius. I have written his introduction into the story which means he'll be in somewhere between now and chapter 27. So hope you like it.

Like always - read and review. Send me your theories and hopes for the story. I'll try and put some in. I love getting them and seeing what people think is happening, where it is going and who does what. Do it. Another thing I want you to do is share your fanfiction real life experiences. I recently told a friend outside by my 4 major supporters that I write and read fanfiction. When they laughed at me I got angry. Loving fanfiction isn't something to be ashamed of, nor is it something to hide. Instead it is something to be proud of. Sharing your ideas and your spin on something is something that shows your love, passion and dedication to something someone else has created. And, it shows that even though a show, movie, book, etc series stops - it never really ends. So tell me what happened the last time you told someone you love fanfiction and tell another. I want to know.

Until next time.

April May

PRE AN: 4,305


	24. Chapter 24

**JacobPOV**

You know, if someone told me a year ago I would be stargazing with a bunch of other guys this time next year, I probably would've shrugged and said of course. Stargazing was nice. Stargazing was fun. Stargazing was something people did on the Reservation all the time.

But if they told me I would be doing it nude? And that we would be _comfortable _with it? Well. I probably would've laughed.

Yet here I was, lying in a field, stark naked, stargazing with Sam and Quil like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm BOREEEDDDDDD," Quil whined. It wasn't the first time he had complained that night either. And honestly, I was feeling that way too. But, after hearing it for the umpteenth time, I was getting sick of it.

"We KNOWWWW," I whined back. "Now shut upppppp."

"Nooooooo." Quil rolled on the ground until he was lying on the better half of me. His skin was hot against mine as he pulled himself along my side and flopped his head down on my chest.

Yep. We were way too comfortable with this.

I opened my mouth but Sam had had enough. "Both of you, be quiet," he snapped. "Can't you just be happy that noth – "

He stopped, confusing both me and Quil. Then I drew in a breath and I understood.

"Whoa. Do you smell that?" Quil jumped up.

I nodded and looked in the direction the wind was coming from. There was nothing remarkable that way. Nothing but a large hill, practically a clearing in itself, which was one of the markers between the Reservation and the Cullen land. "It smells like us."

Quil stepped forward. "It's not familiar. Do you think we have another recruit?"

This time, I shook my head. "Who would it be? Everyone related to the old pack has already turned. Besides, it only _smells_ similar."

"Similar, but different," Sam said.

"Hey, guys," Quil said after a moment, "didn't that guy we chase smell like that? Didn't he say he was part of a pack? What if it's one of them, looking for him?"

We all glanced at each other. It was possible. Anything was really possible, really. But the rain had washed the area clean at least a handful of times since. Even if it were someone from his pack, they had no chance of finding the body.

Did they?

"Hey, Sam?" I asked. "You guys _did _remember to _bury _him, right?"

Sam nostrils flared. "_Quil!_" he barked.

Quil's eyes widened under his alpha's glare. "Ummmm… Whoops?"

And we were off.

Shifting into wolves, we bounded through the mass of trees. Branches whipped against our sides, icy wind pierced through our fur, and the cold winter ground was ripped up by our powerful paws. Faster and faster we ran towards it. We needed to know if this new pack was here because of curiosity.

Or revenge.

Our mindless running was cut short when Quil let out a large yelp. His body was flung back through the air and crashed into the ground behind us. Sam, at least, had the sense to stop in his tracks. I, however, did not.

It was like running into a brick wall. A heavy, thick, reinforced brick wall. Instinctively, my body turned in place, trying to widen the impact. But as soon as I did, I knew it was wrong. For a moment, I seemed to just hang there, suspended in mid-air. The next, the wall seemed to mould itself around me like jelly: pulling me in, pulling until I could hardly breathe. Then, in one fine movement… Whoosh! I was flung like a rubber band just like Quil had been.

"What the fuck was that?" Quil shouted the moment he got his breath. The impact caused him to phase back into his human form. Me, too, by the looks of things.

Sam shifted. He pulled me to my feet. "That's what I want to know," he said, thrusting his hand out to Quil.

Grudgingly, Quil took it, groaning as he was hauled up. "It just appeared out of nowhere. And then there was – Sam, what the hell is that?"

Sam and I turned. At first, I was confused. There wasn't anything there. Not on the hill and not near us. But then there was the snap of a branch. Footsteps crunched against the icy ground in uneven paces and a thick groan could be heard through the trees.

Suddenly, a man broke through the trees and stumbled into the clearing. The paleness of his skin seemed to glow with a sickly light. One hand grasped his stomach in pain as the other reached out for the trees. But he missed. And all we could do was watch as he fell to the ground.

The moan he would've let out was drowned out by an echoing roar. His body contorted against the forest floor, his fingers clawing into the hard snow. If he continued to do so, it wouldn't be long before his fingers dyed the ground red.

A stronger, fresher wave of scent hit us. I felt my brothers beside me stiffen. The scent was overpowering, and there was an indescribable feeling to submit before it. Even Sam was buckling under the pressure.

But that feeling soon turned to horror at what happened next.

A blood curdling scream filled the air as the stranger arched his back towards the sky. The unholy sound of bones cracking and lengthening hit our ears. Soon, it wasn't just his spine that was snapping. His arms, his legs, his torso were too. His jaw grew into a vicious snout and thick, grey hair emerged, the tips dipped with blood. It emerged along his main veins, creating patterns on his skin. Then it spread across the rest of his body, filling in the gaps like a flooding river until he was coated with the dense fur that ripped through the stranger's already tattered clothes. And, with one final scream, the shrieks of pain that ripped through the air turned into the howls of a wolf.

I felt my eyes widen in fear. The man we had been watching was gone. And a monster stood in his place.

Quil stumbled back. In his haste, he tripped on his own feet, falling to the ground. But still, he crawled back, eager to get away from the beast.

And I couldn't blame him.

"What," Quil stuttered, his eyes almost as wide as mine. "Wh…what is that?"

Sam growled, his body lowering into an attack position. "No idea," he admitted. "But if it keeps coming this way, I have a feeling we're soon going to find out."

The stranger, the creature, the… whatever-it-was, was moving towards us. Its long legs took strides that our wolf forms could only dream of. At this speed, it would be only seconds before it would be on us. A handful more if we started running away now. It was terrifying. And, despite the ragged hair and the resemblance to a willow branch, I knew that we would not come out of this attack unscathed.

Or maybe even alive.

A single howl sounded over the hill, stopping the creature in his tracks. Sitting where the man's terror had begun was a lone wolf, its fur a mixture of red and brown with a slight curl in its flicking tail. The creature called back in response. It turned and almost trotted back to the top of the hill, a slight wag in its tail as it did so.

I sighed in relief. Beside me, I could hear Sam do the same.

And, if my eyes were correct, the little wolf did too.

Quil stood quickly, his eyes wide with fear. "What is that?" he pushed out. "What the fuck is it?"

I shook my head, trying to think of something to quell the terror inside. "Another type of shapeshifter?"

Sam relaxed slightly but his body was still posed in attack mode. "Perhaps," he answered. "But that transformation didn't look entirely voluntary."

"Maybe that's why he doesn't really look like one of us."

"Could be," I said. "But he still looks like enough of a wolf to me."

Our alpha narrowed his eyes. "Same. But different."

I nodded and turned my full attention to the creature and the wolf. Now, with the two of them side by side, the differences between them were truly evident. The wolf was fairly average in size as far as wolves go. But it looked as though it were a newborn cub compared to this creature. Even we, with our giant forms, barely reached its shoulders. Yet their size didn't stop their gracefulness.

The little wolf seemed to be dancing. Its body weaved in and out of the creature's legs, dodging the playful snaps it threw its way. The creature itself elegantly twisted its limbs in fine movements across the clearing, creating a sort of obstacle course for the little wolf. It was almost… magnetic, the way their bodies seemed to react to each other. The perfect mix of push and pull.

All of a sudden, it changed. I watched as the little wolf bolted and the creature took off after it. They disappeared within the trees before returning only a moment later with the creature in the lead.

Confusion overcame me. And, by the sounds of it, I wasn't the only one.

"What are they doing?" Quil asked, his voice small but still strong with curiosity.

Sam cocked his head to the side. "I think they are… playing."

And they were. For hours, we watched as the two animals gave chase. While the little wolf may not have been as fast as the creature, it made up for it with its creativity. It was quick and agile, tackling with a strength that was greater than it should've had. The creature, on the other hand, had the advantage of speed and length. But it was obvious that it was holding back.

Before I knew it, the moon was finishing its midnight dance across the starlit sky and the gentle lips of the sun had begun its morning kiss on the horizon. The creature howled once more as its hell began again. The fur retracted, the bones cracked and shrunk, and its snout and tail both withdrew back into their natural forms. It may have only taken only a few minutes, but it must have felt like hours to him.

Once again, it was a man that lay along the fallen snow, his body as naked as the day he was born. The man's chest rose and fell in rapid, uneven patterns. His arms lay limp at his sides.

The little wolf bolted to his side the moment he had finished the transformation. It nudged his side with its snout, watching carefully as the stranger's breaths turned from haunting gasps to steady, deep ones.

The man's hand weakly reached out and stroked the wolf's fur, the rising sun's rays bringing out the red in each strand. A feeble smile crossed his lips. "I'm fine, cub," he said, his voice little more than a weak whisper. "I'm fine."

The wolf seemed to huff, but moved back regardless. Yet it did more than just move back. Its back stretched further than a normal wolf's should. Its fur shortened in places, grew in others. Then a familiar face emerged from behind the mask. A face that I thought I would never see again.

Hermione shrugged off a thick, shabby coat and covered the naked man. "I can't help it," she muttered, a frown stamped across her face. "I worry about you. I worry about Moony."

The man groaned as he was pulled to his feet. "I'm perfectly fine. Moony is too." He hissed as Hermione helped pull his arms through the coat sleeves. "I've been through worse transformations before."

I paled. Worse? How could have it been worse? Those bones did more than just break – they snapped. And yet, he had been through worse? I glanced at Quil and saw the colour drain from his skin. Obviously he was thinking the same thing.

"Regardless," Hermione huffed, bringing my attention back to her, "you're my alpha and someone had to look after you."

"Alpha?" Quil whispered. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him peer over to Sam, a look of confusion on his face.

The man chuckled weakly as Hermione ducked under his arm, his armpit nestled around the back of her neck. "I'm fine," he repeated. "I just need to sleep. Let's go home."

And, with a brief nod, Hermione snapped her wrist and a loud crack rang through the air.

Then, they were gone.

"Wha… Wher… Where did they… What the fuck just happened?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. But it was true. They had just disappeared, leaving behind nothing but some marks on the ground to indicate that they were ever there.

Quil shook his head. "I don't know, man. But did you see that guy? Did you see that… that… that _thing _he turned into? And Hermione! She's here? She's…"

I stopped listening. Hermione. Hermione was still here. She had told us she was returning to England, leaving us with little more than a brief memory of a girl with no smell. I still remembered the last time we were together. She had pulled herself into my arms, nuzzling into my chest, and told me it would be ok. I thought I would never see her again. But there she was and there she went.

"…like us! She's a werewolf! But then why would she leave? Why would she spend so much with the bloodsuckers if she – "

Sam growled at the mention of the vampires. He had barely made a sound since the man had changed. But he didn't need to say anything in order to give me the chills.

"Sam," I said delicately, not wanting to cause a shift, "I'm sure Hermione had her reasons. Maybe if we – "

"ENOUGH!" Sam shouted. His body shook with anger, barely on the edge of humanity. A muscle in his jaw twitched. Sam flexed his hands, and a series of cracks broke the silence. His chest rose and fell in deep patterns.

I thought he was going to yell, to shout and shift. I didn't expect him to just turn. Turn and storm off.

Quil just looked at me, the confusion still lingering on his features. It seemed he didn't know what was happening with Sam either. We still had hours left on our patrol. It wasn't like him to just leave. That was, unless he wa…

"Sam!" I chased after him and pulled on his arm. "Don't do it!"

As Sam ripped himself from my grasp, Quil ran up beside us. "Do what?"

"He's going to go the Cullens!"

"Sam, no!"

"She lied to us, Jake," our alpha snapped. "Hermione lied! She told us - she told _Charlie_ \- that she was leaving. Have you seen him lately, huh? He was _happy_ before she left. Now he only works and fishes. And what has that – that _bitch_ been doing? Where do you think she's been living?"

I sighed. "Still, she must have had her reasons for saying she was leaving."

Sam turned and I gasped. His eyes were glowing amber. "And they better be good."

* * *

**GenPOV**

For once, Alice lamented the fact they had no homework. Normally, homework was a bore, a mindless chore that just took valuable energy that could've been used elsewhere. But that was before Hermione had arrived. Before she and her brother had connected. Before the wolf had appeared, bloody and broken, on their doorstep. And before Hermione had spent the night with another man, a werewolf, on one of his most dangerous nights of the year. Homework, however pointless for them, would have provided even just a sliver of stress release.

But now, with nothing to do, all she could do was watch Jasper pace the floor, apprehension coursing off him in thick waves.

Alice felt the couch fall slightly as Emmett eased himself down next to her. "So," he whispered. "How long has it been now?"

"10 hours, 21 minutes and 47 seconds."

Emmett chuckled. "And how long has he got?"

"Not long." Alice smiled. "He's got… three."

"Two," Emmett laughed.

"One," they chorused.

"Jasper, calm down!" Rosalie huffed. She entered the room, rubbing her hands clean of the oil from Emmett's truck with a dirty rag. Edward came in after her, a lone medical book tucked in under his arm. "I'm sure Hermione is perfectly fine."

"'Fine'!" Jasper yelled. He stopped pacing, only to run his hands through his blonde hair. "It's been sun up for hours now and she's _still _not home yet." His eyes widened in fear. "What if Hermione's been hurt? What if she ran off with that wolf? What if – "

"Oh, stop being so paranoid," Rosalie snapped, throwing the oily cloth at his face. She frowned when he caught it and threw herself down on the other side of Emmett. "And reign in that anxiety. It's starting to itch."

Emmett nodded. "Rose is right. Does Hermione seem like the person to just run off?"

Edward laughed and flipped a page. "Not without that ginger monster, at least."

"Oh, go suck on a – "

"Jasper!" Esme chastised, hitting him softly on the head before returning to clean the open windows. "There is no need to be rude."

Jasper frowned. "I'm not! I'm ju – "

"You are, Jasper."

Edward smirked. "Don't be so harsh on him, Mum." He swapped his medical book for another on the shelf. "It's not his fault he can't get laid."

"Oh, that's it!" Jasper moved to attack Edward. Alice squealed in fright and moved towards her mate. Emmett and Rosalie leapt to restrain Jasper, using all their strength in the process. Esme was caught in between her two sons.

"Boys. BOYS!" Esme shouted, her hands clapping together to get their attention. "There will be no fighting in this house. I don't want yo…"

For a moment, they were confused as to why she stopped. Then they understood why.

"Do you smell that?" Alice asked.

They did, all of them. It was the scent of wet dog that they had grown very accustomed to over the last week. A scent they had very little to do with directly, but one that they had gotten to know well. Especially since Hermione had arrived in town.

The wolves were coming.

The vampires moved to the window and watched as three giant wolves ran directly towards the house. Their powerful legs pounded the forest floor. They were only a hundred yards from the door when they transformed into the bodies of Sam, Jacob and Quil. Quil and Jacob both seemed nervous. But it was Sam who led that pack. And he was vibrating with rage.

"Oooooo." Alice's eyes widened. "They don't look happy."

But it was Jasper who knew for certain that they weren't.

Before Esme could move to greet them on behalf of the family, the three of them burst into the house, knocking the door clean off its hinges. "Alright," Sam yelled. "Where is she?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh, by all means, come inside."

"Don't get smart with me, you bloodsucking bitch," Sam growled, ignoring the way Emmett hissed at him. "Where the _fuck_ is Hermione Granger?"

"Mia?" Alice answered, cocking her head to the side. Her poker face was perfect, but Jasper knew she was riddled with nerves. "Mia's back in England."

Quil growled, the nervousness in him suddenly changing to frustration at Alice's words. "Is that right? Well, then it wasn't her we saw last night shifting into a _fucking wolf_?"

"Couldn't be." Edward frowned. Unlike his mate, he wasn't apprehensive in his statement. Even though he knew it was completely false. "If she were here, we would know. She _is_ my brother's mate, after all."

The muscles twitched in Sam's jaw. "Really? Because Hermione wasn't alone last night. She was with a man. A man whose scent is strong within this house."

Rosalie shook her head. "That's a lie. There is n – "

"The nose never lies!" Quil shouted, banging his fist against the wall.

"Please." Jacob looked beseechingly at Jasper. "I know it's your job to keep her safe. But if she's here, we need to know why she lied to us."

"She didn't lie!" Rosalie hissed. "Hermione is – "

"But she's here?" Sam barked.

"I didn't say that!"

"But she is, you bitch."

"Hey!" Emmett shouted, grabbing Sam by the neck. "Don't you ever speak to my mate like that again!"

"And don't you touch our alpha like that!" Quil shot back, pulling Emmett off of Sam and grabbing him by the shirt.

"Enough! Just tell us where Hermione is," Sam ordered.

Emmett hissed. "We keep telling you. She isn't he – " But he was cut off by a loud, deafening crack.

Alice's face finally broke. She looked to her mate nervously. Noticing how his body stiffened with the noise, she reached her hand out to him. For some reason, that noise always affected him the most. Maybe it was because of the crackle of magic that hung in the air. Or maybe it was the uncomfortable tension that seemed to exist whenever Hermione and Edward were in the same room.

"Ughh," Remus groaned, his voice weary from the night's trouble. "I just want to sleep."

The soft sounds of back door opening and closing hit their ears. "And that's why I told you to take that Sleeping Potion two nights ago. You only got three hours."

"I would've gotten more if someone didn't keep studying throughout the night."

"Yes, but, unlike you, _I _can sleep during the day," Hermione retorted, pouring what sounded like water into a glass.

"_I've always envied the people who can sleep easily._" Remus groaned, taking a sip. Obviously, the water was for him. "_Their minds must be cleaner, the floorboards of their skull well swept…_"

"_All the little monsters closed up in a steamer trunk at the foot of the bed,_" the witch added. "David Benioff. I didn't know you read Muggle books."

The werewolf laughed. "What they lack in theoretical, informational reviews and memoirs, they more than make up for in their fictional work."

"Yeah. What is up with that?"

Footsteps moved down the hall. It wouldn't be long now until they turned the corner and saw the chaos that lay inside. The heavier set – Remus' – slowed, the scent of the unfamiliar wolves warning him of what was to come.

"Hermione." His voice was full of warning. "I think we should go back to the kitchen."

"Why?" Hermione's footsteps slowed but they never stopped. "You need to get to bed and I need to grab some of Hettie's textbooks."

"Cub, listen to me. I think we…"

But it was too late.

Hermione stared at the scene in front of her. Jasper, Rosalie and Esme stood rigidly by the window, Alice and Edward by the living room bookshelf. But it was Emmett, his hand tightly grasping Sam's shoulder, his shirt crumbled in Quil's fist, who caught her attention. Jacob just stood there, his face mirroring that of a kicked puppy as their brown eyes caught each other's across the room.

Sam shrugged off Emmett's grip and bounded over to Hermione. He would've reached her, too, if it weren't for Jasper and the man they had seen turn stepping in front of her. They might have hidden the majority of Hermione's small stature from view. But Sam didn't need to see her to get his point across.

"You lying bitch!" he spat at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't believe it," Quil bit out, his eyes searching hers. "Isn't running away from home a little childish, even for you?"

Hermione winced slightly at their words. She would never be used to the name calling. Even to the names carved into her skin. "I didn't lie!" she retorted, speaking over Jasper's snarls of protest. "I told you I had to go home. _This_ is my home now."

"Like hell it is. Your home is in England or with Charlie. That is where you belong!"

She shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Don't mess with things you don't understand."

Quil let go of Emmett and stormed over to his alpha. "Like what? Like the fact that you're a werewolf?"

That caused Hermione to frown. "Me? A werewolf?"

Jacob came over this time, calmer than the others but still wanting answers. "We saw you, Hermione. We followed _his _scent," he said, cocking his head towards Remus.

Brown eyes widened in disbelief. "Impossible. That… that barrier was meant to stop the senses both ways."

"Barrier?" Jacob asked. "That was you? How?"

"Yes." Sam growled at her. "Tell us how that 'barrier' was put into place. Or better yet, tell us how you lied to us. About being a werewolf, about that… that _monster_ this man turned into, everything!"

"Remus is _not _a monster!" Angry tears started to build in her eyes.

Sam ignored her. "Or what about Charlie, huh? Did you ever think about Charlie when you lied through your fucking teeth?"

"It's safer thi – "

"Safer?" Sam spat, narrowly missing a hissing Jasper. "What's he going to be 'safer' from? A failing grade?"

_No._

"…A little girl's pathetic crush?"

_Stop it._

"…Getting that perfect dress?"

_STOP IT!_

"…What about finding out how his flawless little niece is nothing but a filthy liar?"

"ME!" Hermione shouted, the tears finally falling from her eyes. She fell to the floor, her body shaking from her sobs. "I'm protecting him from me."

* * *

**AN: Hey Calendar Kids**

YAY! Another chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. It's been a month of ups and downs but your reviews, getting back to them and the slow eventual follow and favourite emails have kept my faith in completing this story. But I've got Christmas plans so it might be a while until the next chapter. So I'm going to keep this AN short.

Like always - let's give a huge cheer for Emmeebee. She did an amazing job on this chapter and has really helped me work on this and give me a break from everything else. Thank you so much and I would have never been able to get this far without you. I would also like to thank meldz who was this chapter's pre-reader. They had a lot of opinions on the story and actually replied to my question from last chapter. The only one mind you.

Like always - read and review. I love hearing your theories and hopes for the future. Every single one gives me hope and makes every day just a little bit better.

Until next time

April May

PRE AN: 4,300


	25. Chapter 25

Four charms, three transfigured glasses, two pots of tea, and one lengthy but well-needed swear later, Hermione found herself still marvelling at the wonders of shifters. Generations of supernatural beings that could adapt and react to almost any threat while still relying on the simple, natural instincts that had been bred into them over hundreds, if not thousands, of years. Shifters, true shifters at least, were rare these days. Whole families' gifts had been 'bred out', leaving them with nothing more than excess hair or a talent for. But that this group, this pack, had survived. No, they had _thrived_.

_And yet, _Hermione thought, _they were weird._

For supernatural beings that had lasted generations and generations, surrounded by tales of their own people and living essentially next door to the same vampires who awoke their grandparents' hidden heritage, they were strangely reluctant to accept the fact that 'shifters' and 'cold ones' weren't the only things that that went bump in the night.

For that reason alone, Hermione felt like tearing out her hair.

"So," Sam drawled, watching the transfigured tea cup hop across the table and wiggle its whiskers, "you're a witch."

Hermione nodded.

"And so are you," he added, speaking to Remus this time.

The werewolf chuckled weakly. Like Hermione, he was tired from the previous night. But he wasn't going to throw her to the dogs by herself. "A wizard, but yes."

"And a werewolf."

"Yes."

"And we," Quil added, putting his two cents in, "aren't werewolves. We're shape shifters."

Again, Hermione nodded. "Correct."

"And even though you can shift," Quil continued with a frown, "you aren't a shifter, you're an ani… an ani…"

"An Animagus, yes." Hermione smiled. _Yes,_ she thought to herself, sighing in relief. _They're getting it. Maybe they can understand that they aren't alone._

But her sigh was premature. "Nope." Sam shook his head. "I don't believe it."

Both Remus and Hermione groaned. Not only were they tired, but this was now the third time they had tried to explain it to them. Hermione's hand itched for her wand, begging to do more than just charm some old tea cups. If it wasn't for the cold hand on hers and Jasper's copper eyes looking over her, she felt like she would soon actually feel sorry for the young alpha.

However, it seemed like they had gottenthrough to at least one of them. "How can you say that, Sam?" Jacob asked, sounding shocked at what he was hearing. "She _just _showed us! Birds appeared, water shot out of her wand… You even _flew!_ And this– " He grabbed the white rabbit off the table and thrust it towards Sam's face. "This used to be a _tea cup!_"

Sam knocked Jacob's hand away. With an indignant hiss, the rabbit hopped out of the wolf's palm and the rabbit bounded across the table. "No, it's not," he refuted, ignoring the disgruntled animal. "It's just an illusion-"

"Illusion?" Remus growled, the amber flashing in his eyes. "Let me tell you something about illusions, pup. Illusions are what people think magic is: light and laughter, a gimmick only there to bring just that tiny bit of happiness into their life. But magic, _real _magic, is so much more than that. You want to know what it's like to be encased in magical ropes? To have scars spelling out your ignorance on your pathetic little face? What about having your mind invaded or being permanently sheathed in stone? Because if you keep comparing our magic to those cheap tricks, you and your pesky friends there will face them and so much more, you mutt."

"Remu… Moony!" Hermione shouted. exposing her wrists and flicking her hair over one shoulder. She pulled on his arm, trying to draw him back. Maybe if the wolf heard the increase in her pulse more clearly, heard the panic in her voice, he would turn his focus away from the shifters and onto her. Moony might even give Remus back. "Please, they didn't mean it, Moony. Alpha, they didn't know."

Jacob looked confused. This man, this werewolf, had completely changed at the mention of illusions. Without even changing forms, he had transformed from a fairly quiet and proper man to a wild beast. Watching such a sudden, stark shift in someone who was not quite one of their own made the shifter see the process as an outsider would. The very thought made him shudder.

Hermione smiled weakly at them. "Illusionists and magicians give witches and wizards a bad name," she explained. "They go around and play with cards… They are one of the reasons why there are so few of us around nowadays. When those… those… those _fakers_ do strange things like pull a rabbit out of a hat, those of us with _true_ magic are the first to burn." She shook her head. "But still," Hermione continued, turning towards her alpha, "you shouldn't threaten them, you hear me?"

Remus growled in response. Jasper rose to his feet, hissing back. The vampire's eyes had grown dark, watching the werewolf for any sign of movement. He wanted nothing else but to grab his mate and run. Yet Jasper knew that, by grabbing Hermione, he would only end up hurting her. The wolf's skin was almost white under her firm grip.

"Sam," Jacob started, looking nervously between them. While he knew that the vampires wouldn't attack him, he also realised that the longer they stayed, the more likely it was that Sam would say something that would break the camel's back.

Or, in this case, the werewolf's.

"Sam," he repeated. "Look, I think we'd better go. We've been up all night and they have as well. Maybe we should come back another time when we've all thought this over. Sounds good, yeah?"

Right on cue, Quil yawned. "Yeah. And Emily will have made breakfast."

At the mention of his imprint, Sam's whole body seemed to soften. Moony's did as well, his eyes returning once more to their familiar hazel hue as he recognised that the shifter was no longer a threat.

Hermione sighed in relief as Sam made his way out. Still, it wasn't until only Jacob remained that she released her grip on Remus' arm. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?'

"For believing, for trusting, for, well, everything, I guess. But mainly, thank you for being my friend."

Jacob walked around the table and pulled her into a quick hug. "Hermione. Of course I'm your friend. Sam is just… Well, Sam is just being Sam right now."

She scrunched up her nose. "He's not going to come back, is he?"

The shifter shook his head. "Doubt it. Even to me, this… magic you have, well, it's weird. And coming from a teen who turns into a giant puppy dog when he gets angry, that's saying something. Those spells, that thing your friend turned into… We know you both were holding back and honestly I think that's what scares Sam the most. You're unknown. And what's unknown could be dangerous."

"And what do you think?"

He was silent for a moment, passing his brown eyes over the small witch and two of the most important men in her life. "You are," he said. "But I know you're only dangerous to those who would do you wrong. Which is why I'm not acting like Sam is at the moment."

Hermione quickly pulled Jacob into another hug, pushing her face into his chest. "Which is why I thank you," she whispered. When she released him, she looked into his eyes, the happiness in her own swiftly leaving. "I realise that the rest of your pack is going to know about me and Remus, but can you try and keep our secret, well, secret?"

"Why?"

"It's against the law," Remus piped up, shaking off the last of Moony's possession. "No one should know but… Wait a minute. How come the Cullens know?"

"Dumbledore," Hermione bit out.

His eyes flashed amber again. "Meddling fool. Regardless, the more people who know, the more likely the American Ministry will get involved. Everyone's memory would wiped clean of our existence, meaning there is a possibility people would lose _all _their memories, and Hermione and I would be sent to prison. But if there are too many people in the know, too many minds for our Ministry to handle, I wouldn't put it past them to remove the damage in a more _permanent _way."

Even though Hermione knew the practice was unlikely, she still shuddered at the thought. Whole families had been destroyed because magical identities were released. Shifters, werewolves, Muggles, goblins, vampires…. The last made Hermione look towards Jasper, who was still standing by her side. If she was the cause of his death, of any of his family's deaths, she would never forgive herself.

But fortunately, Jacob seemed to understand. "I'll try," he nodded, messing her hair up playfully. "Don't know how, but I'll try."

Remus sighed in relief. "Thank you. But if you need to know more j-"

"I'll find you." Jacob nodded again. "Now, I've got to go, but Hermione, don't be a stranger, yeah?"

Hermione smiled. She leaned back into Jasper, feeling chills when his arms wrapped around her protectively. As they watched Jacob leave, she kissed his shoulder gently.

Then, she yawned.

Jasper picked her up, subtly spreading his scent over his mate. "Ok, little witch," he said, ignoring the wolf's raised eyebrow. "I think it's time for bed."

Luckily, she nodded her permission. Jasper carried her to her room, Remus stumbling behind them, his body no longer able to fight off the symptoms of his tiredness. But still Jasper moved slowly, more slowly than he cared to admit. Every touch, every flicker of her skin against his own, felt like a fire he didn't want to put out. The way she curled up into him made him feel strong, strong like the man she deserved. Yet, at the same time, he knew he was completely in her power.

When they reached their bedrooms, Remus bade them farewell, continuing to the room next door. Jasper carried Hermione inside, momentarily surprised at how she had moved the bed to press against the wall, and placed her gently under the covers. But it wasn't until he finished tucking the blankets around her that he felt a warm hand upon his skin.

"Jasper," a timid voice called out from a mass of brunette curls. "Jasper, you weren't worried, were you?"

Jasper sat on the bed next to her. "No."

"Liar." Hermione snorted, her brown eyes peeking at him through her hair. "You were worried."

He laughed. "You sound pretty sure about that."

Hermione wiggled towards him, her hand still firmly grasping his own. "I know you, my Jasper." She yawned. "You care. And if you were meeting with another vampire or werewolf that had just appeared out of nowhere, I would worry about you, too."

Jasper kissed her forehead, her warmth running though his body. "Go to sleep, love."

She nodded, ignoring the term of endearment. Inching back until she was against the wall, she pulled Jasper's hand beside her, urging him to lie down next to her. "Don't leave me, 'k?

"Never, my love," Jasper swore, smiling as he brushed his mate's curls back. "Never."

* * *

RosPOV

I've always had a small appetite. Even during my human years, my mother referred to me as her _Little Dinner Bird, _all pecks and no bites. I had to learn early on to spread out my mouthfuls, nibbling only when needed, in order to finish with everyone else. And, while it was honestly the most boring part of my human life, it taught me patience and the ability to see that there could be meanings hidden under the layers of sugar-coated words. So, when I became a vampire, I was glad that I would never have to pretend again. Instead, I could use my time how I wanted: time to think, time to learn, time to do what I wanted to do. And what I wanted to do right now was talk to Hermione.

After the full moon, Hermione had thrown herself headfirst into her exam preparation. That wasn't the problem; Hermione was meticulously neat and organised and maintained a healthy lifestyle at the same time. The problem was the fact that she was all but physically torturing my brother.

And it was all because of that wolf.

Everywhere she went, he did as well. The school, the bookshop, the forest… even inside the house. The two of them were all but attached at the hip because Hermione outright refused to be parted from him. For Jasper, the fact that Hermione had willingly and openly picked another man, a _werewolf, _over him was excruciating. Now, behind a painted grin, all that remained was a dying man.

If he wasn't man enough to fight for his happiness, I would do it for him.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Hermione called. She was sitting on the floor surrounded by papers and books. A large quill held her hair back from her face as she used another to scratch her translations onto yellowed parchment from the floating book before her. Remus, of course, was sleeping deeply behind her.

"Oh, hey, Rosalie," Hermione said softly. Looking up from her work, she grabbed the book and settled it down next to her, offering me a seat beside her.

Rejecting it, I instead sat calmly in the armchair. Hermione just shrugged and went back to scribbling across her parchment. "I have to ask," I asked after I watched her for a moment, "are you always such a bitch or are you just stupid?"

"Pardon?" Hermione spluttered, her brown eyes growing wide at my words.

I clarified, "You think what you're doing with Jasper is appropriate? Spending your time with another man while you're dating my brother? Do you have any idea how my brother _feels_? There's one girl who he actually cares about, and he never gets any time with because she doesn't want to be with him."

Hermione shook her head. "Of course I want to spend time with Jasper."

"Oh, really?" I laughed mockingly. "Doesn't seem like it. No. You have your fucking wolf instead."

"You think– " Hermione hissed, but she was cut off by a heavy snore. "You think I _like _being chaperoned everywhere?" she continued quietly, shaking her head. "You think I _like_ being watched all day, changing what I do to suit someone else, not spending time with someone I…" Hermione bit her lip. "…someone I have grown quite fond of? Because I don't. And I doubt Remus does either. But we have to. He protects m– "

"Yes, you've mentioned this protection. But why? Don't you think that we can – that _Jasper _can…?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not from this."

I huffed. "A whole coven of vampires can't protect you?" I sat forward in the chair, throwing knives at her with my eyes. "Tell me, then," I purred. "Why do you need protection?"

"Because," Hermione whispered, glancing back to look at the sleeping wolf, "not all men are Remus."

I waited for her elaborate. "You see," she continued, "I came into contact with a werewolf back in England. He wasn't… Well, I guess you can say he's the reason why werewolves have a bad name. Actually, he was the werewolf that bit Remus as a child. This werewolf, this… this _monster, _he and the wizards and witches he is associated with made my life hell. Then there was an… incident and he attacked me."

Hermione pulled her legs up to her chest. "Not only did he destroy a part of me, he put a trace on me. No matter where I went, no matter what I was doing, he would always be able to find me. He said I was his and no one else's. What he didn't realise is that the trace he put on me isn't exclusive to just him. I would belong to all werewolves until I achieve what they want from me."

"And what was that?" I asked. Something did not seem right.

"A cub."

I blinked in surprise. "A cub? You mean a child?"

She nodded. "I can only have a child with a werewolf now. But then, I can't have children at all anymore. It didn't stop them from trying, though."

My mind went back to those last few hours of being human. Those images of Royce and his friends above me had haunted me since that day. It took years, even after I had found love with Emmett, to stop allowing my rape to define me. But here was Hermione, broken yet calm, and it brought me back to that very place. I shivered as I realised that Hermione must have gone through the same thing I did. And not just once, but for a long, long time.

Hermione just looked behind her. "When I got out of there, I lived with Remus and Sirius while I healed. Being around an alpha meant his scent covered mine. The werewolf couldn't find me; no werewolf could. And I was free. That's why I need to be with Remus. _That's_ the protection I need. Because while I hate being guarded, hate having to spend every single moment of my life with either my alpha or my beta, I would still rather be with them than risk being found by _him._"

I shook my head, unable to say anything. But then I remembered something. Something that punched a hole in her explanation. "But you spent months here without Remus and you were perfectly fine."

"No, I wasn't," Hermione countered, hugging her legs even tighter. "The longer I was here, the more I could feel their protection slipping. While being near the _wolf _shifters helped, it didn't stop our goodbye from fading when that werewolf scout was in the area."

I had forgotten that. "Your goodbye?"

She watched Remus twitch slightly in his sleep. A small smile graced her face. "While proximity plays an important part in strengthening the protection, the curse didn't want me to be just close."

"Which means?"

"Sex," Hermione whispered. "Trying for a cub makes the bond stronger than everything else. Instead of moments, I can go weeks or months; countries instead of meters. And while I want nothing more than to be alone with your brother, I won't sleep with my alpha or beta to do so."

Instinctively, I hissed at her. Even though I knew that Jasper and Hermione were practically made for each other, there was unsettling about having someone she had had sex with near her all the time. Yet Hermione had to be near him, or else Jasper wouldn't have a mate anymore.

The clock chimed one, two, three times. It wouldn't be long until the rest of my family returned home. Hermione must have realised this, even subconsciously, as she started packing some of her books away. However, just before I could reach the door to leave, a soft voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Rose, how much does Edward know about his family?"

The question confused me. Edward? Shouldn't she be asking about her boyfriend? But after what Edward had told us… "Not much." I shrugged. "He remembers little about his mother, even less about his father. But it was his mother that begged Carlisle to change him."

"How did she know?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure. Carlisle said that she could read it in his eyes, like she could see into his soul." I laughed slightly. "Which is weird, considering Edward is the one who can read minds."

"He can read minds," she repeated. But there was something in her voice that made me even more confused. It didn't seem like a question, more like it was confirming what she had already been thinking.

"And your family?" Hermione added, just as I was about to leave again.

Flashes of my life appeared before my eyes. "My father was a banker." I replied slowly, almost like I was confirming it for myself. "It was because of him that my family were quite wealthy during the Great Depression. Neither my two brothers nor I went without anything. My mother was a homemaker who, despite being one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, barely left the house without my father. Actually, until I was 16, neither did I. My only company was her or other girls my age."

A deep frown appeared in Hermione's forehead, a sign that I had found meant the gears were slowly fitting together in her head. "What do you know about your grandparents? Mainly, your mother's side?"

"Not much," I replied, slightly taken aback by the question. "My father was a New York local, but he married my mother during a trip to France. After he took her back home, she never saw her family again."

Hermione nodded. "Makes sense," she said. "If your mother was one eighth Veela, she could've– "

"I'm sorry, 'Veela'?"

Hermione turned and grabbed a book off the floor. "Increased beauty, people crowd around you…" She flipped it open and handed it to me. A woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes stared back up at me. Even though I had seen never seen her face before, she looked so familiar that I couldn't look away. "Pure Veelas are quite rare. So beautiful that people would wage war just to be near them. They attract men through their pheromones and are said to have voices like sirens. Basically, they are the light version of vampires, feeding not on human life, but on plant life. Sunlight and the like. If your mother was one eighth Veela, it would explain why she was allowed to be away from her family but preferred to to avoid men's attention. Plus, it would explain your otherworldly attractiveness to the male gender."

I shook my head. But there was a part of me that screamed out, begging me to listen. "Impossible."

"Not really. The more diluted the Veela blood, the more they are able to integrate into society. One of my friend's brothers, his wife is one sixteenth Veela herself – like I assume you are as well. When she first entered my school hall, every pubescent male turned to blubber at her feet. Her mother was able to leave her family due to being diluted, but only Fleur was able to attend school, and even then it was a female-only school."

"Does this mean," I swallowed, venom starting to pool in my eyes, "I have family out there?"

Hermione shrugged. "Most likely. There are only a few pure Veela lines in all of Europe. If your mother came from France, there would be three, maybe four, possible lines you could come from. All of which have very strong descendent lines across Europe."

My eyes burned, but the pain felt glorious. Before I could say anything, the front door clicked open. Jasper and Edward's voices hit my ears. I looked back at Hermione, hoping that she could see the joy that she had brought to my life. If there was even a chance that I had family out there, it would give me the chance to pass along what I know, to understand my past and my future. Perhaps give me the chance to adopt.

A child of my own familial blood.

Jasper's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. It would be mere seconds before he reached his mate's room.

Hermione just smiled at me. It was a soft smile, yet it spoke a thousand words. She closed the book she'd given me and grasped my hands in her own. "It's only a theory, but I'm sure it's correct. And if there is one thing my friends have always said, it's that I am always right."

A knock came from the door. My brother's familiar copper hair was the first thing that came in, his matching eyes widening slowly at the sight he saw. "Is everything ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Rosalie was just helping me study." She took the book from my hands before he could see it. Within seconds, another was in her grasp as she held it out to her mate. "Want to take over?"

Jasper bobbed his head eagerly. Quickly, he pulled Hermione in for a swift kiss. It was strange, really. In all the time I had known him, he had rarely made an outward show of emotion. Yet, with one girl, with one smile, the empath felt love enough to show.

They didn't notice when I left. They were too wrapped up in one another. But I didn't blame them; I didn't blame him. Jasper had spent too long alone and he deserved every bit of help his salvation could bring.

But still, there was so much more to Hermione than I knew. Her time with Remus, that other werewolf, it all just seemed like the tip of the iceberg to me. But she, like Jasper and I, seemed to battle with a horrific past and dark demons within her mind. Yet maybe being with Jasper, being with us, would be enough to help her heal.

"_Ok, how did the 1743-1822 Goblin Wars influence wizarding legal systems and household consumption trends?"_

And truthfully, given how many scars the world inflicts upon people, healing was all anyone could do.

* * *

**Hey Calendar Kids**

Yes, yes I know. Over 5 months and this is only what I give you. Sad to say, this might happen again. Live has just given me the wrong end of the stick since the last update. My dad got ill, I went overseas, I got really ill, the guy I was dating broke up with me to join the Air Force, I ended up in hospital for a while due to my illness, starting my final semester of uni and realising how much I hate marketing and economics, getting told by basically my only uni friend left that I wasn't worth it when I told them that I needed a friend, stress increased to the point my limbs started shaking, living with Spencer's sister who hates me (the feeling is mutual) and I'm all but living at the hospital. It's really crap. The doctors have taken away my laptop only giving it to me in cases of emergency, work or study reasons. I was offered a job though at Disney, Orlando (yay!) but I can't afford to go (nay!). It would be over $2500 without accounting for conversion so sad to say I will officially be jobless once I graduate. Sucks, but that is reality. I also realise I haven't got back to all your reviews. Ahhhhh I am so sorry. Even this chapter has been pre-read for... over a week now? But I promise once my last exam is over I will have time to do it. Might give me time to catch up on some tv. If any of you ruin GOT for me the old gods and the new shall strike you down, and the High Sparrow shall make you repent.

Anyway, would love to thank the beautiful, amazing and talented Emmeebee for all her hard work during this time. I am so sorry it's taken so long but I shall get back to writing this very very soon (and reading as well. Have not even READ a fanfic since uni started). Plus, thank you a million times over to the one of the greatest pillars I have had during this time. ArmyWife22079. It had been a pleasure to meet you and talk to you. And thank you for reading this chapter.

Ok... so my last exam is the 22nd of June. Hopefully afterwards I can get a job, pay off some of my debts, move to a better place without the demon lady and get back to you guys and this story.

Anyway... back to study, sleep, tomorrow's trip to the hospital and my potential trip to Melbourne. Hopefully I'll be able to see the ex at his AF officer training base (hmmmm sounds creepy when I say it like that but we are talking to each other), stay with a friend and see my old friend David who is training in the Army. He's an awesome kid.

Like always, send me your thoughts and theories about the story. Again, sorry about the late update.

April May

**PRE: 4351**

**edit: **Just looked up the story and what was the top search related to it? Nor Lorijem translation. Beautiful guys.


End file.
